Descubriendo el futuro Lily y James Potter
by Little Writter
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarian Lily y James si leyeran Las Reliquias de la Muerte?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: ¿Acaso creen que soy una rubia inglesa multimillonaria? ¿Sí? Pues no U_U**

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro. Una historia de los padres de Harry Potter.**

_**1. El asenso del Señor Tenebroso.**_

Lily y James Potter disfrutaban de una soleada tarde en su mansión. Era verano y estaban disfrutando una tarde solo para ellos, ya que su pequeño hijo estaba con Sirius Black. Ambos estaban en la gran biblioteca de la mansión cuando, de repente, llamas de un rojo brillante aparecieron en la chimenea. James se colocó de una manera protectora frente a su esposa y alzó la varita. Se acercó un poco y vio una nota cuando las llamas se esfumaron.

La tomó con desconfianza. – ¿Qué dice, James? –preguntó Lily asustada. -Dice que durante el próximo mes, se nos van a ser enviados capítulos de un libro y que recibiremos algunas visitas… pero no especifica de que, ni quiénes. Esto no me huele bien, amor.

Pasaron toda la tarde algo preocupados, sin embargo, James no había llamado a nadie de su escuadrón de aurores, algo le decía que no era necesario.

Antes de que anocheciera, las llamas volvieron a nacer y se apagaron. James se acercó y tomó varios pergaminos, uno que era una nota. _Esto es algo secreto, ustedes conocerán lo esencial de la historia, no pueden conocer muchos detalles, pues esto alteraría la historia y el equilibrio del mundo, pero tienen derecho a saberlo._

Lily miró a James con miedo, suplicando por alguna explicación, pero parecía que el necesitaba lo mismo, pues dijo: -Supongo que tendremos que leer para saber de qué trata esto.- Lily solo asintió, así que se sentaron en un sofá para dos, James pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily y ella se recostó en su pecho.

**Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte…** Leyó James. Lily, alarmada, fijó su mirada en el título y miró a su esposo, que la apretó un poquito para confortarla y continuó. **Una mansión surgía de entre las sombras. En algún lugar del oscuro jardín, una fuente jugaba. La grava hacía ruido mientras Snape y Yaxley caminaban hacia la puerta, que se abrió cuando se acercaron aunque pareciera que nadie lo había hecho. **James miró a Lily que tenía los ojos como platos. Snape había sido su mejor amigo cuando eran niños, pero se había convertido en un mortífago y hacía mucho que habían perdido el contacto… ¿Qué tenía que ver Snape con su hijo? **–Yaxley, Snape- dijo una voz, alta y clara, que provenía de la cabecera de la mesa. –Llegan tarde- mientras se acercaron, su cara brilló alrededor de su silueta, sin cabello, parecido a una serpiente, con dos rajaduras en vez de orificios nasales y brillantes ojos rojos con pupilas alargadas, como de un gato.** Lily contuvo la respiración, era obvio de quién estaban hablando.

**-Severus aquí –indicó Voldemort, indicando el lugar a su derecha. –Yaxley… a lado de Dolohov. –Ambos tomaron sus lugares. -¿Bien? – Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix intentará mover a Harry Potter el sábado cuando caiga la noche. **–Eso fue demasiado para Lily quien comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente.

**-Sábado… cuando caiga la noche- repitió Voldemort. –Bien. Muy bien. ¿Y esta información proviene de…? –preguntó. –La fuente que discutimos –respondió. **

**-Yaxley, ¿El Ministerio habrá caído para el sábado?- Yaxley se enderezó. – Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias en ese aspecto, he logrado… con muchas dificultades y un gran esfuerzo… hechizar a Thicknesse. – Respondió. – Mientras nuestro amigo Thicknesse no sea descubierto antes de que hayamos cubierto al resto, - dijo Voldemort – De cualquier forma, el Ministerio será mío antes del próximo sábado. No podremos tocar al muchacho cuando haya llegado a su destino, así que tendrá que ser cuando se traslade.**

**- Tenemos varias personas plantadas en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico, si Potter usa la red Flu o se Aparece, lo sabremos de inmediato.**

**- No usarán ninguna – dijo Snape – la Orden evitará los transportes regulados por el Ministerio.- finalizó. – Aún mejor, - dijo Voldemort – Tendrán que hacerlo al aire libre. Más fácil de atrapar, por mucho… Yo me encargaré del chico personalmente. – **James terminó de leer.

Lily comenzó a sollozar y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de James, éste dejó el manuscrito por un lado y abrazó a su esposa. Ella lo miró con una mirada suplicante y él la besó con ternura en los labios. – Todo estará bien, amor… Todo estará bien. – le decía. – No entiendo, ¿Por qué tendría que estar tan interesado en Harry? Es solo un bebé, el no es ninguna amenaza. – Le respondió esta. – ¿Sabes, querida?, presiento que en el momento en que esto ocurra, (si es que ocurre y no solo es una broma pesada, y mataré a quien esté detrás de esto) Harry no será más un bebé.

Ella lo miró confusa - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó recuperando un poco la compostura pero sin dejar de aferrarse al cuello de su esposo pero mirándole a la cara. Sus verdes ojos lo penetraron, había tanto dolor en ellos que él tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no desmoronarse con ella. Él debía ser fuerte para ella, ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse con Canuto.

- Creo que esto es algo que sucederá en el futuro, solo que no comprendo porque debemos conocerlo antes de tiempo, a su debido momento… a menos… - no quería decirlo en voz alta, eso lo haría más real. Pensar que no estaría para Harry en momentos tan difíciles como esos… que no podría protegerlo contra ese mal que lo asechaba simplemente lo destrozaba. Lily pareció leerle el pensamiento porque susurró: - a menos que ya no estemos ¿Verdad? – James asintió.

Lily se sintió abatida. No vería crecer a su hijo, el crecería sin sus padres. Volvió a sollozar y abrazó a su esposo, que parecía estar conteniendo sus sentimientos con mucha dificultad. – ¿Sabes algo? – consiguió susurrarle a su marido, que la miró con ternura. – No me importaría que no guardaras tus sentimientos por una vez. – Dicho esto, el la abrazó con fuerza pero delicadeza, escondió su cara en su cabello y soltó algunas lágrimas, intentando que ella no se diera cuenta. Ella le acarició el cabello y luego separó su rostro. Lo miró fijamente y lo besó.

Las llamas de la chimenea volvieron a aparecer. James se paró, separándose de su esposa con un gruñido. _Mañana aparecerá el siguiente capítulo, lo traerá la primera visita que recibirán. No pueden leerlo en presencia de nadie más de quien les entregue algún capítulo. Descansen._

Lily resopló. - ¿Descansen? ¿Nos dice que moriremos y que nuestro hijo estará en un peligro mortal y nos dice que descansemos? ¿Quién se cree que es? – James sonrió, adoraba cuando Lily se enojaba, a menos que fuera con él, la hacía ver muy linda el convertirse en una fiera._ - ¿De qué te ríes? – _James quitó su sonrisa rápidamente y le dijo – Amo cuando te enojas con alguien que no sea yo. – Replicó. Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y James dijo a Lily que esperara ahí. Con la varita alzada abrió la puerta poco a poco y… - ¡Canuto! ¡Caramba!, vaya susto me sacaste – Saludó a su mejor amigo que traía en brazos a su hijo. – ¿En serio?, y yo que me peiné para la ocasión. – James soltó una carcajada. Era una cualidad de Sirius poder hacerlo reír, no importaba que tan deprimido estuviera. – Lily, cielo, es Sirius, trae a Harry. – Llamó a su esposa. – ¡Limly!, ven un momento. – Llamó a la elfa doméstica de su casa, que se apareció con un ¡Plop! - ¿Llamó, señor? – preguntó la elfa. – Si, ¿podrías prepararnos la cena?, y agregar un lugar más, el señor Black nos acompaña esta noche. – ordenó James. – Sí, señor. – La elfa hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Tomó en brazos a su hijo y lo abrazó intentando mantenerlo ahí por mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto les quedaba para pasar juntos.

- ¡Sirius! – chilló Lily, quien fue a recibir al recién llegado con un abrazo. – Cuidado Lily, que aquí mi amigo Cornamenta es conocido por sus celos posesivos. – Y guiñó un ojo. – Sí, bueno, tendrá que tragarse sus celos, ¿verdad, amor? – Lily comentó. James hizo caso omiso de éste comentario.

Fueron al comedor y disfrutaron de una cena muy agradable. Los sucesos de la tarde quedaron olvidados por un momento entre las bromas de Sirius y las hazañas de Harry.

Ya entrada la noche, despidieron a Sirius y acostaron a Harry. Se quedaron ahí mirándolo y haciéndole pequeñas caricias más tiempo del normal. Lo que habían leído les había infundido mucho temor tener menos tiempo con el del que querían, del que creían que tendrían.

James tomó a Lily de la mano y la levantó con cuidado. Pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió a la habitación. Se metieron a la cama y ella se recostó en el pecho de su marido, como había hecho esa misma tarde.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente sigo sin ser rubia, no soy JKR y Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

Conociendo el futuro.**

**2. En memoria.**

Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó esperando que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Que esa extraña nota nunca hubiera aparecido en su sala y que todo fuera una cruel mentira. Observó a su esposo que estaba plácidamente dormido. Besó su mejilla y se levantó, sintiendo como una mano tomaba su brazo y la arrastraba de nuevo a la cama; James besó sus labios y acarició su rostro.

- Buenos días – susurró Lily.

- Son mejores si despiertas de esta manera.

- Lo sé – sonrió y salió de su habitación para preparar el desayuno y atender a Harry que ya estaba despierto. James salió gruñendo de la cama para ayudar a su esposa. Ese día sería muy largo; tendrían alguna visita y tendrían que leer ese odioso libro en que le decían como su hijo sufriría sin su apoyo.

Sirius llegó en ese momento, le habían pedido que cuidara a Harry mientras leían el siguiente capítulo; aún no le explicaban nada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Le entregaron al niño, y el salió muy contento de poder ejercer su ocupación como padrino, conformándose con la explicación: Lily y yo queremos estar solos.

Se sentaron en la sala frente a la chimenea, esperando que cualquier cosa ocurriera. Unas llamas azules aparecieron, junto con un alto, de tez blanca, al igual que su larga barba, ojos azules escondidos detrás de unas gafas de media luna. Les sonreía amablemente: Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenos días, jóvenes.

- P… profesor.

- Parece que les sorprende verme.

- Así es, en verdad no sabíamos qué esperar.

- Pues aquí me tienen. Creo que sería mejor que comenzáramos a leer el capítulo. Si no les molesta, me gustaría leerlo yo.

- Adelante, por favor, siéntese.

El anciano mago hizo como se le indicó; al levantar el pergamino que contenía el siguiente capítulo, dejó al descubierto que una de sus manos parecía quemada. Lily dejó escapar una expresión de horror.

- Es realmente repulsiva ¿Cierto?

- ¿Qué le sucedió, profesor?

- Son heridas de guerra, mi querida Lily.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Temo que no, pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mí.

Y leyó:

_**Capítulo dos: en memoria.**_

_**Harry estaba sangrando. Agarraba su mano derecha con la izquierda y maldijo por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y escuchó porcelana rompiéndose… **_

_**¿qué dem…?**_

_**Miró a su alrededor, el vecindario de Privet Drive…**_

- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Harry en Privet Drive?

- ¿Qué es Privet Drive?

- Es el lugar donde vive mi hermana, su esposo y su hijo.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Pues… verán, la noche en que ustedes murieron, Voldemort intentó asesinar a Harry, pero no lo logró, ya que el sacrificio que hizo Lily por él, creó un hechizo tan poderoso, que la maldición asesina rebotó contra el mismo Voldemort, debilitándolo, haciendo que desapareciera por un tiempo; quedando en Harry únicamente una curiosa cicatriz, en forma de rayo y una conexión con Voldemort. – James sintió como la mano de su esposa iba apretando su brazo más y más con cada dato que Dumbledore les revelaba.

- Señor… ¿Desde qué época viene usted?

- Vengo de un poco antes del final del sexto curso de Harry.

- Y… ¿Harry es feliz, Albus?

- En cierta forma, sí. Ha tenido que pasar por situaciones muy difíciles, a lo largo de todos estos años – parecía que Lily quería preguntar algo, pero la cortó – será mejor que continuemos con la lectura.

_**Harry había pasado la mañana completa vaciando su baúl de la escuela por primera vez desde que la había empacado hacía ya seis años.**_

- ¿Seis?

- A mí también me sorprende, pero supongo que debió de abandonar la escuela para cumplir su misión.

- ¿MISION? ¿Qué tipo de misión podría tener un muchacho de diecisiete años?

- Nada más y nada menos que destruir al propio Voldemort - contestó Albus, Lily no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas; James estaba igual de consternado que ella… Harry, su pequeño hijo, tendría que destruir al más malvado de todos los magos oscuros que habían pisado la tierra.

_**Ahora procedió un poco más cuidadosamente. Se arrodilló frente al baúl, revisó el fondo y encontró un botón que cambiaba de apoyen a Diggory y Potter apesta, un viejo y roto chivatoscopio, y un guardapelo dorado que dentro contenía una nota con la firma R.A.B. Finalmente se encontró con la superficie filosa que lo había dañado: era un fragmento de un espejo encantado que su padrino muerto le había dado.**_

En ese momento James no pudo contenerse más, su mejor amigo estaba muerto, dejó salir un aullido y escondió su rostro en el cabello de su esposa, quien lo abrazó y acarició su alborotado cabello azabache, indicándole con un gesto a Dumbledore para que continuara con la lectura.

_**Le tomó una hora completa vaciar el baúl completamente, tirar los objetos inútiles y apilarlos de acuerdo a si le serían útiles o no. Sus túnicas de la escuela y las de Quidditch, su caldero y la mayoría de sus libros de texto, estaban en la esquina de lo que dejaría atrás. Se preguntó que harían sus tíos con eso, seguramente quemarlos en la oscuridad de la noche, como si fuese evidencia de un terrible crimen. Sus ropas muggle, su capa de invisibilidad, su kit para hacer pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado, un bonche de cartas y su varita estaban en una mochila vieja. En un bolsillo de enfrente, el mapa del merodeador y el guardapelo dorado. El guardapelo no estaba ahí porque fuera valioso – en todos los sentidos era inútil – sino por lo que había significado conseguirlo.**_

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente ante ésta declaración, significaba que su excursión había sido en vano. La pareja que estaba frente a él lo miraban, esperando alguna explicación.

- Harry y yo emprendimos un viaje a una cueva, donde se supone que encontraríamos un Horrocrux. Esto es un objeto que contiene un fragmento del alma de otra persona. Ese guardapelo era un Horrocrux de Voldemort, el problema es que parece que era falso. Fue lo último que hice en mi vida y fue un desperdicio.

- ¿Señor? Quiere decir que… ¿usted está muerto?

- En mi tiempo sí, lo estoy. Pero antes de morir, se me comunicó que debía cumplir una última misión y aquí me tienen.

- Lo siento mucho.

- ¡Oh!, ya era muy viejo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

_**Harry terminó de leer el reportaje sobre la vida de Albus Dumbledore, en el diario el Profeta. Sintió tristeza, con un toque de humillación. Creía que lo sabía todo sobre su mentor, pero había sido forzado a reconocer que no lo había conocido en lo más mínimo. Nunca se había preguntado por su niñez o su juventud. Solo lo había tomado como lo conocía, venerable y con cabello plateado y viejo. La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente era simplemente rara: era como imaginar una Hermione tonta o una veela fea.**_

Dumbledore no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ¿Esa era la perspectiva de ese muchacho? Vaya, estaba más viejo de lo que había creído. Lily y James solo se veían con cara de estar imaginándoselo joven, sin barba y sin la fama que se había ganado.

_**Nunca le había preguntado por su pasado; era bien sabida su pelea con Grindelwald, nunca le había preguntado cómo había sido, ni de sus otros grandes sucesos. No. Siempre había sido el pasado de Harry, los planes de Harry, el futuro de Harry… y ahora le parecía a Harry, aunque su futuro fuera tan peligroso, que había perdido momentos irremplazables para preguntarle a este sobre él mismo. La única pregunta que le había hecho y le había contestado, sospechaba que su respuesta había sido deshonesta.**_

_** ¿Qué ve usted cuando se ve al espejo?**_

_** ¿Yo? Me veo con un par de gruesos calcetines de lana**_

Dumbledore soltó un suspiro, y recordó ese momento, sabiendo que su deseo aún no cambiaba en absoluto…

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

- El espejo de Oesed; cuando te miras en él, se refleja lo que más deseas con tu corazón.

- ¿Tiene idea de qué veía Harry?

- Si. Se veía él, con ustedes.

Lily rompió a sollozar. Era demasiado para ella no podía soportar saber todo eso. ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que desear tener un hogar? Ellos se esforzaban tanto para darle todo, lo mejor. No era justo que un maniático llegara a arrebatarle eso.

- ¿Cuántos años tenía, cuando encontró ese espejo?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Si.

- Once.

_**La rabia comenzaba a surgir en Harry, después de leer otro reportaje sobre su mentor, esta vez escrito por la odiosa y repulsiva Rita Skeeter. Las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza: **__**un capítulo entero a la relación Dumbledore-Potter. Una relación que se dice enfermiza, inclusive siniestra.**__** Harry se sentó en la cama. El pedazo de espejo roto se encontraba lejos de él, lo levantó y comenzó a moverlo entre sus dedos, pensando, pensando en Dumbledore y en las mentiras con las cuales Rita lo estaba difamando.**_

_**Un flash del azul más brillante. Harry se congeló. Se lo había imaginado, debía de haberlo hecho. Observó sobre su hombro, pero su pared estaba del color durazno de tía Petunia: no había nada azul que el espejo pudiera haber reflejado. Observó en el espejo, pero solo vio su propio ojo verde observándolo.**_

_**Se lo había imaginado. No había otra explicación, lo había hecho por estar pensando en su director muerto. Si había algo seguro, era que los brillantes ojos de Dumbledore nunca volverían a penetrarlo de nuevo.**_

El pergamino desapareció en las llamas azules. Los presentes esperaron a que aparecieran las instrucciones para recibir el siguiente capítulo; no tuvieron que hacerlo mucho tiempo, ya que nuevamente surgieron unas llamas azules y apareció otro pergamino.

"Este visitante necesita retirarse; recibirán un nuevo huésped el día de mañana, además de que Albus Dumbledore de su época debe de estar presente. Contáctenlo para que pueda estar presente el día de mañana." Y nuevamente las llamas se tragaron el pergamino, pero también al director.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Yo: Harry Potter ME PERTENECE **

**PEEVES: MIENTES, MENTIR NO ES BUENO, CREO QUE TENDREMOS QUE DARTE UNA PEQUEÑA LECCIÓN SOBRE LA HONESTIDAD…**

**YO: ¡ACH! VALE, PERO VOY A COMPRARLO.**

**PEEVES: AMBOS SABEMOS QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE SI NO TIENES DINERO.**

**YO: ¡CALLA! ENTONCES SE LO PEDIRÉ A SANTA, EL PUEDE DÁRMELO.**

**PEEVES: NO TE PERTENECERÁ JAMÁS, ACÉPTALO.**

**YO: ERES UN MALDITO, PEEVES. DE ACUERDO, NO ME PERTENECE Harry Potter, PERO ES GENIAL Y ESCRIBIRÉ HISTORIAS SOBRE ÉL PARA ENTRETENERME Y A LA GENTE.**

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**La despedida de los Dursleys.**

James abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un sonriente Albus Dumbledore. Lo habían traído a la casa, con la escusa de que querían invitarlo a cenar. Lily preparó una deliciosa comida; cuando estaban con el postre, James le comunicó la verdadera razón de que requirieran su presencia.

- Verás, Albus. Hace tres días, Lily y yo estábamos en nuestra sala y unas llamas aparecieron en la chimenea y de ahí brotó una nota que decía que merecíamos conocer lo que estaba a punto de revelársenos y apareció un libro, donde se lee el futuro de nuestro hijo, el problema es que… nosotros estamos muertos.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Así es, profesor, nosotros morimos.

- ¿Y yo qué papel tengo en esto?

- Se nos pidió que lo trajéramos a leer con nosotros, desconocemos los motivos.

- Bien, vayamos a la sala.

Se sentaron a esperar el siguiente capítulo; unas llamas verdes aparecieron.

_Profesor Dumbledore, su presencia es requerida para que usted pueda estar consciente de algunos sucesos que ocurren en su futuro, además de ayudar a comprender algunas de las cosas que se incluyen aquí._

Dumbledore quedó pensativo imaginando que podría ser lo que tendría que explicar. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por nuevas llamaradas verdes. Una linda pelirroja, de ojos azules salió de ellas.

- Hola, soy Ginny Weasley.

- Hola, somos Lily y James Potter.

- Yo soy Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Oh! Sí, lo sé, profesor, usted fue un gran director.

- Me halaga, jovencita.

- De nada, profesor.

- Y bien… ¿Tú quién eres?

- ¡Cierto! Soy la novia de Harry.

- ¿La…? ¿La novia?

- Sí, así es.

- Disculpa que me sorprenda, Harry apenas tiene un año, ¿Sabes?

- No hay problema, señora Potter. ¿Le importaría que comenzáramos con la lectura?

- En absoluto.

**La despedida de los Dursleys.**

**¡Oye, tú!**

**¿Sí?**

**¡Siéntate! – Harry alzó las cejas – por favor.**

**Harry se sentó. Sabía lo que estaba por venir. Su tío estaba dando vueltas por la habitación.**

**He cambiado de parecer.**

**¡Qué sorpresa! **

**No uses ese tono – comenzó tía Petunia.**

Lily soltó un gruñido, Dumbledore la miró con curiosidad.

- Mi detestable hermana, enseñándole "modales" a mi hijo.

- Vaya, ¿Por qué Harry terminó con ellos?

- No tengo ni la menor idea.

**Harry suspiró, todo el verano habían tenido esa misma discusión. **

**Todo es una sarta de mentiras. He decidido no creer nada de esto.**

**Y aquí vamos de nuevo – murmuró para sus adentros.**

**Según tú, nosotros (Petunia, Dudley y yo) **_idiotas, soltó Lily. _**Estamos bajo amenaza…**

**Por alguien de mi lote. Exacto.**

**No lo creo.**

**Pasaron un buen rato más discutiendo, Vernon creía que Harry quería quedarse con la casa, el tuvo que decirle que ya tenía la casa de su padrino y explicarle que Voldemort podría alcanzarlos en ese momento. **

**Una vez que cumpla diecisiete, el hechizo protector que me mantiene seguro se romperá, y también los expone a ustedes. La Orden está segura de que Voldemort intentará capturarlos, ya sea para torturarlos para intentar averiguar dónde estoy o porque piensa que al mantenerlos retenidos iré e intentaré rescatarlos.**

**Después de explicarle a Vernon (quién estaba obstinado en seguir creyendo que el gobierno, en este caso el Ministerio de Magia, era quién mejor podría ponerlos a salvo), que se creía que el Ministerio estaba infiltrado, seguía dudando.**

- De acuerdo, tres cosas: ¿De qué hechizo protector está hablando? ¿Por qué Voldemort persigue a Harry? ¿Y por qué demonios Harry iría a rescatarlos si Voldemort los tuviera cautivos? ¡no me malinterpreten! No es que no me preocupe por mi hermana, pero ¿Por qué él?

- Pues… Cuando tu y James… murieron – le costó decir esa última palabra – tu lo hiciste protegiendo a Harry, así que cuando Voldemort quiso matarlo, no pudo, porque tú te sacrificaste por él; el hechizo rebotó contra el mismo Voldemort, que perdió sus poderes y Harry quedó únicamente con una cicatriz. Voldemort persigue a Harry porque, según una profecía, solo uno de los dos podrá sobrevivir mientras el otro permanezca en la tierra. Y Harry iría a rescatar a sus tíos porque es un terco y tiene complejo de héroe – Lily gruñó.

- Eso es tan Potter.

**Harry explotó y apuntó al televisor:**

**¡Estos accidentes no son accidentes! Los choques, las explosiones y todo lo demás que está pasando desde que vimos las noticias. La gente muere y desaparece y él está detrás de esto. Se los he dicho, mata muggles por diversión. Incluso la niebla, es causada por dementores y si no recuerdan qué son, pregúntenle a su hijo.**

- ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué deberían preguntarle a su hijo?

- En el quinto curso de Harry, unos dementores lo atacaron cerca de su casa, tuvo que defenderse y casi lo expulsan del colegio.

- ¡Increíble!

- Pero cierto.

**Gracias a que Dudley tenía pavor a los dementores y que él decidió seguir a los de la Orden, los Dursley aceptaron la oferta. La despedida fue, en muchos aspectos, incómoda. Dudley quería saber por qué no iría con ellos, a donde iría. Además de una extraña despedida de Petunia, que pareció querer decir algo a Harry en el último momento, pero no lo hizo.**

- Aquí termina ese capítulo.

- Así que… Petunia si quiere a Harry.

- Eso parece.

- Vaya eso es… inesperado.

- Sí, pero en cierta forma es bueno.

En ese momento las llamas verdes devoraron el pergamino, dejando una nota que decía: _La señorita Weasley permanecerá a lo largo del resto de la lectura, ya que ella proviene de un tiempo previo a esto. _

Ginny se mostró un poco nerviosa, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura, preguntando si podrían alojarla ahí por el tiempo en que permaneciera en esa época, a lo que Lily respondió que no la dejarían quedarse en ningún otro lado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: ¿Se dan cuenta de que Sirius murió en el quinto libro? Bueno, por eso Harry Potter no es mío.**

**

* * *

Conociendo el futuro.**

**Los Siete Potters.**

Lily, James y Ginny tuvieron un desayuno muy agradable, mientras Lily le preguntaba cómo se habían conocido.

- Oh, bien… lo vi en su primer día a Hogwarts; no sabía cómo cruzar el muro para llegar al andén y le preguntó a mi madre, Molly Weasley, como podía hacer, ella le dijo. Luego, Fred y George, mis hermanos, nos dijeron que Harry Potter estaba en el tren y yo le supliqué a mi madre que me dejara subir al tren para verlo – rió ante tal infantil idea para poder colarse a Hogwarts, nunca habría imaginado que se enamoraría de él.

- Ya… porque Harry será famoso.

- Sí, y mucho, pero en realidad solo era una excusa para poder ir a Hogwarts, yo tenía diez en ese entonces. Mi hermano, Ron, se hizo mejor amigo de Harry.

- ¿Te enamoraste del mejor amigo de tu hermano?

- Hummm… no lo creo… más bien me enamoré del chico que me salvó… - reflexionó en voz alta, la mirada consternada de Lily le hizo caer en cuenta de su error.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "el chico que me salvó"?

- Uh… este… bueno, Merlín, no debí decir nada. Cuando yo estaba en primero y Harry en segundo, me encontré un diario… que terminó siendo de Tom Riddle y… me poseyó y… pues… me hizo abrir la cámara de los secretos…

- ¿Qué eso no era un mito?

- No, es real.

- ¡Ay, Merlín!

- Sigue, por favor – le indicó James a Ginny, quien tragó saliva.

- Pues… liberé a un basilisco, pero no sabía lo que hacía… y luego… Tom iba a quedarse con mi energía vital, o algo así dijo Dumbledore, para poder regresar; pero Harry bajó hasta la cámara de los secretos, luchó contra un basilisco, y destruyó el diario.

- ¡¿LUCHÓ CONTRA UN BASILISCO?!

- Ah… uh… sí.

- Pero… ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

- Bueno, él sacó la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador y de alguna forma se la enterró en la boca, aunque él se encajó uno de sus colmillos y con éste destruyó el diario. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, curó la herida de Harry y nos sacó a los cuatro de la cámara.

- ¿Cuatro?

- Sí: a mí, Harry, Ron y el profesor Lockhart.

- Un momento, ¿Había un profesor y Harry tuvo que luchar contra el basilisco?

- ¿Lockhart-me-creo-muy-guapo-y-en-realidad-soy-un-estúpido es maestro? – Ginny rió con ganas.

- Resultó que Lockhart era un farsante que se robaba los descubrimientos de magos notables y los desmemorizaba para que no pudieran desmentirlo. El fue profesor de de DCAO, ese año; cuando intentó desmemorizar a Harry y Ron para que no dijeran como huyó como cobarde cuando le encomendaron rescatarme, se desmemorizó él mismo, porque la varita con la que hizo el hechizo estaba rota.

- Eso es…

- Estúpido.

El timbre sonó y supusieron que era el profesor Dumbledore, acertaron. Se dirigieron a la sala de los Potter y se sentaron a esperar.

Unas llamaradas rojas inundaron el lugar; un hombre alto, de cabello negro, revuelto, sin peinar y con unos ojos grises estaba frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa, sus dientes estaban maltratados y manchados…

- ¡Cornamenta! Hermano, no sabes lo bueno que es verte – dijo abrazando a su desconcertado amigo.

- ¡Sirius! – chilló Ginny con una gran alegría - ¡Oh, es tan bueno verte! Si tan solo Harry estuviera aquí, sería tan feliz de estar contigo una vez más.

- Lo sé, también me encantaría estar con él antes de partir, pero no sé si sea posible.

- Canuto… estas tan…

- ¿Descuidado? – James asintió tristemente, su amigo había sido una de las personas más obsesionados con su imagen que alguna vez conoció; verlo así era simplemente… deprimente – trata de pasar doce años en Azkaban preocupándote por cómo te vez.

- ¿Doce años en Azkaban?

- Comencemos la lectura.

_**Los Siete Potters. **_

- Oh, esto fue tan angustiante – comentó Ginny, cosa que no le gustó a Lily.

_**Harry tomó a Hedwig a dar un último vistazo a la casa, sabiendo que nunca volvería a estar ahí. Comenzó a recordar buenos momentos como… como cuando Dudley había vomitado después de que lo salvó de los dementores… ¡Quién hubiera dicho que estaba agradecido! Y Dumbledore había atravesado esa puerta el último verano…**_** - **Dumbledore sonrió.

- ¿Quién es Hedwig?

- Es la lechuza de Harry – contestaron Ginny y Sirius a la vez.

_**Se alejó de esos pensamientos y le dio la espalda a la puerta.**_

_**Y aquí abajo, Hedwig – Harry abrió una portezuela bajo las escaleras - ¡aquí solía dormir! No me conocías en ese entonces. Vaya, es pequeño, me había olvidado.**_

- ¡¿Dormía debajo de las escaleras?!

- Sí, pero cuando le llegó su carta a Hogwarts lo dejaron en la segunda habitación de Dudley.

- Malditos Dursleys.

- Mi hermana y su estúpido esposo.

- Venga, Harry lo ha superado.

- Pero no tendría que haber superado nada, se supone que sería feliz – dijo Lily, antes de soltarse a llorar en los brazos de su esposo.

_**De repente, un rugido sonó cerca. Harry contempló por la ventana; varias personas comenzaron a aparecer después de que el efecto Desilusionador terminara. Hagrid se encontraba al lado de una motocicleta**_** –** Los ojos de Sirius brillaron – _**alrededor de él había personas desmontando sus escobas y, en dos casos, esqueléticos, alados caballos negros. **_

- ¿Eh?

- Thestrals. Son los caballos que tiran de los carruajes de Hogwarts, solo puedes verlos si alguna vez has presenciado alguna muerte – explicó Sirius.

- Vaya Sirius, me sorprendes. No creí que alguna vez llegaras a tener una pizca de cerebro – bromeó Lily, sacando a Sirius una gran sonrisa que, desgraciadamente, no llegaba a sus ojos. Extrañaba eso.

_**Con la puerta crujiendo a sus espaldas, salió a recibir a sus amigos. Un chillido de saludos en general, seguido de una Hermione abalanzándose en sus brazos, un Ron que palmeaba su espala y Hagrid preguntando cómo estaba lo hizo sentirse en casa.**_

_**Ron, largo y delgado; Hermione, su pelo espeso recogido en una larga trenza, Fred y George, sonriendo de forma idéntica, Bill, mal herido y de pelo largo, el Sr. Weasley, rostro amable, con poco pelo, sus gafas un poco mal; Ojoloco, con marcas de batalla, con una sola pierna, con un ojo azul mágico; Tonks, cuyo pelo corto tenía su color favorito de rosa brillante; Lupin, más gris, con más líneas; Fleur, esbelta y hermosa; Kingsley, calvo, con espalda ancha, negro. Hagrid, con su cabello negro y salvaje; y Mundungus Fletcher, pequeño, sucio y fachoso.**_

_**Tonks le dio la noticia de su matrimonio con Lupin –**_ Sirius no pudo evitar reír estrepitosamente, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de los demás.

- Tiene, al menos, diez años más que él – explicó. Todos rieron.

_**Ojoloco tuvo que explicarle que no podrían aparecerse porque aún tenía menos de diecisiete años, así que si se realizaba magia a su alrededor Thicknesse lo sabría de inmediato. **_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Castaña + Mexicana + Sin dinero = No JKR**

**_Holaaa!! Dios mío, hace siglos que no actualizo. Quiero decirles que la historia ya está terminada y subiré un capi por día :D peroo dejen muchos, muchos coments jaja. ¿Entienden? Coments + Capis? jaja como sea, aquí les dejo el quinto capi!!_  
**

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Los siete Potter.**

_**Moody le explicó a Harry que Thicknesse, se había vuelto del lado oscuro, por tanto no podrían usar la red flu; si se aparecían, la marca de ser menor de edad dejaría saber donde estaban. No podían esperar a que la marca se rompiera, pues al ser mayor de edad, la protección de su madre dejaría de surtir efecto y Harry sería un blanco fácil. La única opción eran las escobas, Thestrals y la motocicleta de Hagrid.**_

- De Sirius – corrigió Sirius, haciendo que los demás sonrieran.

_**Le dijeron que habían colado una pista falsa sobre la fecha en que moverían a Harry, además de que las locaciones podrían ser variadas, la casa de Moody, la madriguera, etcétera. Harry seguía viendo una falla en el plan, aún no se explicaba…**_

- Pero ¿cómo podrán esconder a tantas personas? Así podrán darse cuenta fácilmente los mortífagos… - comentó James.

_**Tu irás a casa de los padres de Tonks, ahí tomarás un traslador hacia la madriguera ¿Alguna pregunta?**_

_**Uh… sí; tal vez al principio no sabrán a cuál de las doce locaciones nos dirigimos, pero ¿no será obvio cuando vean que – contó rápidamente – catorce de nosotros nos dirigimos a casa de los padres de Tonks?**_

_**¡Ah! Olvidé mencionar el punto clave. No seremos catorce los que vuelen a ese punto, habrá siete Harry Potters surcando los cielos esta noche. Cada uno con diferentes guardias, cada uno moviéndose a diferentes lugares.**_

_**Una chispa se prendió en el cerebro de Harry al comprender lo que estaban diciendo. NO, no lo permitiría, sobre su cadáver permitiría que hicieran esa completa y desquiciada tontería.**_

- ¡Agh! Eso es tan Harry – exclamaron Ginny y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó James, confundido.

- El maldito complejo de héroe que tiene – dijo Ginny.

- El que heredó de ti, Cornamenta.

- Demonios – renegó Lily.

_**Moody sacó de su capa lo que parecía un tarro lleno de lodo, de aspecto completamente asqueroso. No necesitó ni una palabra más para entender completamente el "plan maestro" que llevarían a cabo.**_

_**¡No! – gritó – Me niego, no lo haré.**_

Lily soltó un suspiro y James hizo un intento de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Todo eso es culpa de tus malditos genes heróicos, de no ser por ti sería un poco más prudente.

- Gracias – Ginny y Sirius sonrieron ante la escena; Dumbledore los observaba divertido.

_**Hermione comentó que ese era el tipo de reacción que esperaba.**_

_**¡Si piensan que voy a dejar que seis personas arriesguen su vida…!**_

… _**porque sería la primera vez que lo hiciéramos – dijo Ron.**_

_**Esto es diferente, pretender ser yo…**_

… _**realmente no lo fantaseamos Harry, imagínate que algo fuera mal y termináramos siendo horribles niños con cicatrices – bromeó Fred. Harry no sonrió.**_

_**Costó mucho tiempo y algunas amenazas para convencerlo de cooperar con ellos, el solo aceptó dándose cuenta de que tenía una desventaja tan grande. Harry depositó un poco de su cabello en la poción multijugos y ésta se tornó de un claro color dorado. **_

_**¡Oh! Harry te ves mucho más sabroso que Crabbe y Goyle – observó a Ron que la miraba con las cejas alzadas, se ruborizó - ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! La poción de Goyle parecía mocos. **_

_**Moody les indicó a los Potter falsos que se alinearan. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur lo hicieron inmediatamente, Mundungus fue con el que tuvieron problemas, Moody tuvo que explicarle que los mortífagos únicamente querrían capturar a Harry, ya que Voldemort querría acabarlo él mismo.**_

Lily ahogó un grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Buscó a Sirius con la mirada para que le diera alguna explicación; él suspiró y le dijo:

- La profecía, Lily, dice que solo uno podrá vivir mientras el otro perecerá, en las manos del primero.

- Mi pequeño… - sintió su corazón encogerse y romperse, colocó su cabeza y manos en el pecho de su esposo quien la abrazó protectoramente

- Estará bien, amor, tiene que estar bien.

- Es un chico fuerte, Lily, ha logrado mucho y tiene mucha gente a su alrededor que lo quiere y lo apoya.

- Nosotros deberíamos estar entre esa gente que lo quiere y lo apoya.

- Y lo están, pero de alguna otra forma.

- No lo parece.

- Creo que mejor seguimos con la lectura.

_**Los seis tomaron la poción y pronto hubo siete Harry Potter en la cocina de tía Petunia. El Harry real creyó que era la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida; y valla que había visto bastante. Los falsos Potter comenzaron a ponerse la misma ropa, lentes, tomando lechuzas y equipaje. Moody dijo que el iría con Mundungus en escoba, Fred con Arthur, George con Remus; Fleur iría con Bill en Thestral, al igual que Hermione con Kingsley y Ron con Tonks, este no se veía tan contento. Y Harry iría con Hagrid por motocicleta. Todos salieron al jardín para esperar la señal; Harry observó la motocicleta detenidamente:**_

_**¿Es esta? ¿Esta es la moto de Sirius?**_

_**La misma. La última vez que estuviste en ella, podía cargarte con una sola mano.**_

Ante esa declaración, Lily comenzó a llorar nuevamente; James la abrazó y Sirius puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Dumbledore miró la escena, con cierta empatía y Ginny suspiró y continuó con la lectura.

_**Todos se colocaron en posición, Tonks le indicó a Ron que la sujetara bien; éste lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Remus antes de colocar sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.**_

Todos rieron ante este comentario.

_**La motocicleta cobró vida. Hagrid y Harry estaban en el aire, con escobas y Thestrals a su alrededor. Tomó un último vistazo de Privet Drive y, de pronto, de la nada, estaban rodeados. Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas suspendidas en el aire, formaron un círculo donde los miembros de la Orden se habían elevado.**_

_**Gritos y destellos de luz verde hacia todos lados. Hagrid gritó y la motocicleta dio un giro. Harry no tuvo noción de donde estaban, solo sintió que su Saeta de fuego, su baúl y Hedwig se resbalaban.**_

_**¡No! HEDWIG – su escoba cayó al suelo, pero logró tomar la jaula y su baúl. **_

- Vaya, ahora se quedó nuevamente sin escoba – comentó Sirius.

- ¿Nuevamente?

- Harry estuvo en el equipo de Quidditch. En su tercer año, estaba en un partido contra Hufflepuff, y llegaron los dementores y Harry cayó desde quince metros de altura, ¡Me dio un susto de muerte! Su escoba fue arrastrada hacia el sauce boxeador y quedó destrozada, yo mismo le regalé su Saeta de Fuego.

- ¿Qué hacían esos malditos dementores en Hogwarts? ¿Harry cayó de quince metros de altura? ¿Cómo es posible que sobreviviera?

- Dumbledore conjuró algún tipo de hechizo para amortiguar el golpe; fue la única vez que Harry no atrapó la Snitch – respondió Ginny.

- Así que es buscador ¿eh?

- El mejor que se vio en muchos años, incluso fue el jugador más joven en cien años.

- ¿Qué dices?

- En su primera clase de vuelo, Malfoy, uno de los seres más detestables en mi lista "Seres más detestables del mundo mágico" junto con Voldy y Srita. Cara de Sapo.

- ¿Eh?

- No importa… bueno, uno de nuestros compañeros, Neville Longbottom, tuvo un accidente y Madame Hooch dijo que si cualquiera de ellos subía a alguna escoba lo expulsaría, cosa que a Malfoy no le importó si así podía molestar, tomó la recordadora de Neville y dijo que la pondría en la copa de un árbol. Aquí entra Harry con su malito complejo de héroe y montó en su escoba, sin siquiera tener idea de cómo volar; aún así, logró perseguir a Malfoy y capturar la recordadora en el aire. McGonagall estaba tan impresionada que no castigó a Harry, al contrario, lo hizo buscador del equipo en su primer año.

- Impresionante – murmuró Lily, lamentando no haber estado ahí para presenciarlo, felicitarlo y después castigarlo por una semana.

- Asombroso. Claro que siendo mi hijo no se podía esperar nada menos – Lily dejó salir una risa burlona - ¿Qué?

- Siempre serás el mismo, amor.

- ¡Ah! Pero eso es parte de mi encanto; admítelo, te encanta que sea así.

- Mejor continuemos con la lectura.

_**Tuvo un segundo de alivio y luego otro rayo color verde y la lechuza cayó al piso de la jaula.**_

_**¡no! ¡NO!**_

_**La motocicleta aceleró, Harry divisó mortífagos quitándose mientras Hagrid se hacía paso entre ellos. Observó varias siluetas de escobas y disparos de luz verde. **_

_**Hagrid, debemos regresar. Debemos regresar. Hagrid, ¡Date la vuelta!**_

_**Mi trabajo es llevarte allá seguro, Harry.**_

_**¡Detente!... ¡DETENTE!**_

_**Cuatro mortífagos se habían separado del círculo y ahora los perseguían. Hagrid intentaba perderlos, pero seguían el curso de la motocicleta. Los mortífagos seguían lanzando hechizos y Harry correspondió:**_

_**¡Stupefy! – chilló.**_

_**Sostente, Harry, esto los mantendrá al margen – dijo, presionando un botón. Una pared de ladrillo sólido salió despedido del escape. Tres se estrellaron contra esta, pero el cuarto consiguió evadirla. Más hechizos asesinos volaron a su alrededor. Hagrid presionó otro botón y una llamarada azul se disparó al mismo tiempo en que la motocicleta aceleraba tan rápido como una bala. Harry sintió como el carrito de acompañante se desprendía – Estoy en eso, Harry, espera.**_

_**¡NO! HAGRID, déjame.**_

_**¡Reparo! – el carrito comenzó a caer; en su desesperación, Harry gritó:**_

_**¡Wingardium Leviosa! – el carrito levitó, haciendo posible que se mantuviera en el aire por más tiempo. Más hechizos llegaban de los mortífagos; Hagrid tomó a Harry con una de sus manos y lo subió a la motocicleta, colocándose espalda a espalda con el semi-gigante, apuntó su varita al carrito - ¡Confrigo! **_

_**Harry siguió lanzando hechizo aturdidores; uno tras otro. Y consiguió ver la cara de uno de los mortífagos: Stanley Shunpike… Stan.**_

_**¡Expelliarmus!**_

_**¡Es él! Es el verdadero – desaparecieron.**_

- Así que eso fue.

- ¿El qué?

- Harry no quiso lastimar a Stan pensando que no era un mortífago, sino que estaba bajo un imperius y lanzó un expelliarmus.

- ¿Cómo supieron que era él? En cualquier caso.

- Porque desde su cuarto año, lo toman como su hechizo marca.

_**Harry tenía miedo, ¿Cómo sabían que era él? ¿Dónde estaban? Hagrid le indicaba que ya estaban por llegar, pero Harry seguía dudando… ¿Por qué se habían ido? Entonces sucedió:**_

_**La cicatriz en su frente comenzó a quemar mientras dos hechizos asesinos los rodeaban. Y lo vio, Lord Voldemort los seguía, volaba en el aire como un humo espeso, sin escoba ni Thestral que lo sostuviera. Sus ojos rojos brillaban sobre su pálida cara de serpiente. Sus dedos rodeaban su varita.**_

_**Jets verdes de luz pasaban, Harry no sabía qué era arriba ni qué abajo. Su cicatriz seguía quemando y esperaba morir en cualquier momento. Una figura encapuchada levantaba su varita.**_

_**¡NO! – gritó Hagrid y se lanzó hacia este, Harry vio como se caían pues la escoba no pudo con el peso de su amigo. Escuchó a Voldemort gritar:**_

_**Mío – ese era el final. Harry cerró los ojos para aguantar el dolor que le producía la cicatriz – Avada…**_

_**La varita de Harry actuó por ella misma. Harry sintió una atracción magnética y vio una gran llamarada de fuego dorado a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. Escuchó un crack y un grito de furia. Los mortífagos gritaron y Voldemort exclamó:**_

_**¡NO! – Harry encontró el botón de fuego de dragón y lo presionó.**_

_**Hagrid… ¡accio Hagrid!**_

_**Iba a chocar, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Vio nuevamente a Voldemort, a punto de conjurar el hechizo nuevamente… y luego ya no estaba. Miró al piso y vio a Hagrid bajo él; intentó maniobrar la motocicleta para no aplastarlo. Chocó contra un charco lodoso.**_

Ginny terminó la lectura. Lily estaba pálida y aferrada a James; éste mismo parecía a punto de romperse a llorar. Sirius tenía una expresión que no se podía leer y Dumbledore permanecía impasible, meditando.

Unas llamas rosas se llevaron el capítulo y dejaron una nota:

_El próximo capítulo lo leerán las mismas personas, no esperen a nadie más._

- Bien, los cuartos de invitados se acaban – bromeó James, aligerando el ambiente.

- ¡Qué va! Sirius siempre puede dormir en el jardín – agregó Lily.

- Siempre tan linda, pelirroja.

- ¡No! No empezarás de nuevo con eso ¿Cierto?

- Es posible, pelirroja.

- Rayos.

- Ahora dime, Canuto, ¿Por qué pasaste doce años en Azkaban?

- Me inculparon de un delito que yo no cometí.

- ¿Cuál fue?

- Traición.

- ¿A quién?

- A ustedes. Se creyó que yo los vendí a Voldemort.

- ¡Eso es absurdo!

- Lo sé, amigo, pero nadie más quiso verlo de esa forma.

- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas; lo único que lamento fue no haber podido estar ahí para Harry.

Tocaron a la puerta, Lily y James se voltearon a ver y se dirigieron a abrir la puerta. Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail se encontraban ahí, con el pequeño Harry en brazos. Lily los invitó a pasar, tomando a su hijo.

- ¡No sabía que tenían visitas! – comentó una animado Padfoot - ¿Quiénes son?

- Yo soy Orión White y esta es mi prima, Ginny White – se contestó Sirius, un poco extrañado de verse a sí mismo.

- Mucho gusto; yo me llamo Sirius Black, y aquellos de por allá son Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew – dijo Padfoot. Sirius se tensó al ver a Colagusano, Ginny lo notó y le susurró:

- Tranquilo.

- Vale.

- ¡Ay, dios mío! ¿Ese es Harry? – exclamó Ginny al ver al pequeño en brazos de su madre.

- Sí, a que es una lindura – respondió Padfoot. Ginny soltó una carcajada al imaginar la cara que Harry pondría si le dijeran eso.

- Ciertamente.

- ¿Tienen hambre? La cena está casi lista.

- Verdaderamente, Lily, creí que nunca volvería a poder comer una de tus deliciosas comidas.


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: ¡Harry Potter es mío! ¡Santa Claus lo prometió! Él dijo... - suspiro de resignación - que aún no soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni multimillonaria, todo lo que reconozcan sigue siendo de ella ¬¬

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**El guerrero caído.**

Sirius abrió los ojos esa mañana. Observó lo que, antes, habría sido una habitación muy familiar para él. Solía quedarse ahí cuando se sentía solo y no quería quedarse en su casa, o cuando James le invitaba a su casa y se les hacía muy noche. Sonrió pensando en lo increíble que era eso, ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo y a Lily, vivos. Bajó a la cocina, atraído por el olor a comida que se desprendía de ésta. Lily ya se encontraba ahí, cocinando tocino y huevos.

- Buenos días, pelirroja – Lily le mandó una mirada asesina – vale, Lily.

- Buenos días, callejero – bromeó y besó su mejilla - ¿Hambre?

- Bastante.

- ¡Qué raro!

- ¡Anda, mujer! Aliméntame.

- Amabilidad ante todo, Canuto – bromeó James entrando a la cocina, con Harry en los brazos. Se lo dio a Sirius mientras saludaba a Lily besando sus labios.

- Siempre podrás contar con los modales Black.

- Entonces no tienes esperanza, ¿Cierto?

- Ni una pizca, compañero.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – exclamó Ginny, entrando a la cocina.

- Oh, buenos días, pequeño rayito de luz – se burló Sirius.

- ¿Rayito de luz?

- Te levantas con una energía y un positivismo enormes.

- Calla – miró a pequeño Harry y comenzó a hacer su voz chillona – Hola, pequeñito, ¿Dormiste bien? – lo tomó en brazos – yo sé que si porque tu futuro yo tiene el sueño muy pesado – continuó jugueteando con él mientras que Lily y James miraban la escena con ternura y Sirius… bueno, Sirius seguía burlándose de la cara que pondría Harry al ver el trato que su novia le estaba dando en ese momento.

- Bien hecho, Ginny. A Harry le fascinaría ver como lo tratas en este momento – las mejillas de la muchacha tomaron el color de su cabello.

- Esto… yo… ¿Necesitas ayuda con el desayuno, Lily?

- Oh, no gracias, ya he terminado. Mejor comamos todos, para poder esperar el próximo capítulo.

- De acuerdo.

- Terminaron de desayunar y, poco después, llegó el director de Hogwarts. Unas llamaradas moradas les entregó el capítulo que estaban esperando.

_**El guerrero caído.**_

- Eso no suena nada bien – comentó Sirius, quien recibió varias miradas de las cuales podrían haber salido unos bonitos rayos color verde.

_**Lo siguiente que supo fue que no encontraba a Hagrid. Lo buscaba, lo llamaba, pero no le contestaba. Una mujer le preguntaba algo… ¿Qué era? Hagrid. ¿Dónde estaba? **_

_**¡Ted, son ellos! ¡Se estrellaron en el jardín!**_

_**Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba recostado en un sillón.**_

_**¿Hagrid?**_

_**Hagrid está bien – dijo un hombre – la esposa lo está revisando en este momento. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te rompiste algo más? Arreglé tu brazo, tus costillas y tu diente. Soy Ted, por cierto, Ted Tonks, el padre de Dora.**_

Sirius mostró sus amarillos dientes en una gran sonrisa.

- Ese hombre me cae muy bien, es el esposo de mi prima Andrómeda y el suegro de nuestro querido Moony.

- Vaya, quién lo diría… Moony casado – comentó James.

- Lo sé, es increíble – agregó Lily.

- No veo el por qué – dijo Ginny, confundida.

- El era muy reservado por lo de su… su condición. Sí tuvo una que otra novia en Hogwarts, pero ninguna supo su secreto.

- Oh… sigue siéndolo.

- Entonces puedes comprender de lo que te hablo.

- Sí, creo que sí.

_**Harry intentó incorporarse, necesitaba ver a Hagrid con sus propios ojos antes de creer que estaba vivo. Una puerta se abrió y la gigantesca figura de Hagrid entró por ella.**_

_**¡Harry! ¿Cómo nos sacaste de esa? ¡Nos daba por muertos!**_

_**¡Yo también…! - se detuvo bruscamente cuando entró una mujer a la habitación - ¡Tú! – buscó su varita en el bolsillo, Ted Tonks se la dio, indicándole que le estaba gritando a su esposa.**_

Sirius soltó una risita melancólica, atrayendo la mirada de sus acompañantes.

- Andrómeda tiene un parecido increíble con Bellatrix.

- Eso es muy cierto – concordó Ginny.

_**Harry se disculpó y se acercó a la mujer, inspeccionándola. El parecido de la señora Tonks, con su hermana Bellatrix era mucho, pero iba disminuyendo poco a poco. Preguntaron por Tonks, aunque Harry no supo responderles, mientras sentía que un nudo en la garganta se le iba formando. Tomaron el traslador y llegaron a la madriguera.**_

_**¿Harry? – chilló la señora Weasley, quien lo envolvió en uno de esos ya conocidos, afectuosos y maternales abrazos que reconfortaban tanto a Harry, casi podía sentir a su madre a través de éstos.**_

Lily soltó un respingo y comenzó a llorar, desconsoladamente. Ella debería de estar ahí, era lo único que podía pensar, Harry no debería de extrañar ese tipo de abrazos, debería de haber tenido suficientes en toda su vida. Ella se los tendría que haber dado, con gusto y con amor. James se encontraba en un estado parecido, mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Ginny y Sirius se voltearon a ver, intentando decir algo que los consolara.

- Mi madre siempre quiso a Harry como a uno más de nosotros, Lily. Desde que nos pidió ayuda para atravesar el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

- Harry ve a Molly como una sustituta a su madre, Lily, pero a ti siempre te tuvo presente, fue por ti y por James por quien luchaba.

- Ginny, dile a tu madre que le agradezco todo lo que hizo por Harry y que… - rompió a llorar nuevamente, sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

- Se lo diré, Lily.

_**Harry se sintió abatido cuando supo que nadie más había regresado; la señora Weasley lo envolvió en otro abrazo, que creyó no merecer, y luego fue a la casa por un poco de Whiskey de Fuego, a petición de Hagrid. **_

_**Harry se volvió hacia Ginny, pidiendo una explicación.**_

_**Ron y Tonks deberían haber llegado primero, pero no tomaron su traslador. Los siguientes debían ser el de papá y Fred. Luego seguían ustedes y, si lo logran, George y Lupin deben de aparecer en… un minuto.**_

_**Para alivio de Harry, Lupin y George llegaron a la madriguera, pero en cuanto llegaron, supo que algo estaba mal. La cara de George estaba cubierta en sangre; lo colocaron en un sillón dentro de la casa y vieron que no tenía un oído.**_

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Ginny?

- Si, se lo tomó de una forma muy positiva.

- No podía esperar menos de ese chico.

_**Cuando la señora Weasley se acercó a George, Lupin tomó a Harry por la camisa y lo dirigió a la cocina con mucha brusquedad; Hagrid protestó, pero Lupin lo ignoró.**_

_**¿Qué animal estaba en la esquina de mi oficina la primera vez que Harry Potter visitó mi despacho en Hogwarts?**_

_**Fu… fue un Grindylow en un tanque, ¿No? – Lupin lo soltó.**_

_**¿Qué fue eso? – rugió Hagrid.**_

_**Lo siento, Harry, debía corroborar. Nos han traicionado. **_

_**Harry le contó a Lupin todo lo que le había sucedido, y éste le reprendió por desarmar, Harry se defendió diciendo que si lo hubiera aturdido lo hubiera matado y que Expelliarmus lo había salvado de Voldemort dos años atrás.**_

- ¿Dos años atrás? ¿En qué estaba? ¿Cuarto?

- Si, a finales de curso, me parece.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno…

- Harry participó en el torneo de los tres magos, todo fue una trampa de Voldemort y un mortífago infiltrado, Harry y otro muchacho terminaron en el cementerio donde se encontraba el padre de Voldemort, ahí fue donde regresó. Un Expelliarmus salvó su vida y terminó convirtiéndose en su hechizo marca.

- Ay, Merlín, ¿Algo más que le haya sucedido? – Ginny y Sirius sonrieron tristemente y continuaron con la lectura.

_**Luego llegaron Hermione y Kingsley. Hermione se abalanzó a los brazos de Harry, pero Kingsley no se veía tan complacido. Interrogó a Lupin de la misma manera en que éste interrogó a Harry. Kingsley los puso al tanto de lo que les había sucedido y Lupin reveló que la oreja de George fue cortesía de Snape.**_

Se escucharon varios gruñidos en la habitación.

_**Harry volvió al lado de George, junto a Ginny y contenía las ganas de abrazarla, de aferrarse a ella, sin importarle si la señora Weasley estaba presente.**_

Sirius silbó y Ginny se puso casi tan colorada como su cabello. Lily y James sonreían, al igual que Dumbledore.

- No sabía que Harry y tu salían.

- Oh… bien, en su sexto curso se dio cuenta de lo que sentía – Ginny se encogió de hombros – y, después de la muerte de Dumbledore terminó conmigo porque… ¿Cómo dijo? Ah, si… "Estar conmigo es muy peligroso. ¿Recuerdas la cámara de los secretos? Eso fue únicamente porque eras la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort se enterara de que eres mi novia? No podría soportar perderte a ti también" ¿Te suena familiar?

- Harry, siempre tan noble y egoísta.

- Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo.

_**Un estallido en la cocina y unos gritos provenientes del mismo lugar, dejaron saber que el señor Weasley y Fred ya habían llegado. Se postraron a un lado de George y comenzó a despertar, haciendo una broma sobre su oreja. Aún esperaban a Tonks y Ron. De pronto, un par de escobas se materializaron de la nada.**_

_**¡Son ellos! - chilló Hermione.**_

_**¡Remus! – gritó Tonks, corriendo a los brazos del susodicho, que tenía el rostro más pálido de lo normal.**_

_**Estás bien – logró susurrar Ron a Harry, antes de que Hermione se abalanzara sobre él.**_

_**Poco después, llegaron Fleur y Bill, ilesos, pero con terribles noticias…**_

_**Ojoloco está muerto.**_

Todos, menos Ginny, inspiraron muy profundamente, en sorpresa, horror y desconcierto. Las llamas moradas aparecieron nuevamente, llevándose el capítulo y dejando una nota.

_Una nueva visita los espera el día de mañana, además de ésta persona, los demás siguen siendo los mismos._


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan en mío.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

"**El Ghoul en pijamas"**

Ginny se levantó de su cama. Ya llevaba tres días en esa y aún no podía creer que estuviera ahí, con los padres de Harry, Sirius y Dumbledore, todos vivos. Soltó un suspiro, pensando en Harry y en lo feliz que se sentiría de verlos a todos. Lo extrañaba; ella había sido trasladada a ese lugar después del desastre de fiesta de boda de Bill y Fleur. Aún así, sentía que le hacía falta. Más que nada porque sentía que él ya no le pertenecía. Bajó a la cocina, y se encontró con su suegra.

- Buenos días, querida.

- Oh, buenos días, Lily.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí – mintió – gracias.

- Ginny… - Lily se mordió el labio – Harry… ¿Es feliz?

- Yo espero que lo sea. Pienso que sí, pero siempre los echó de menos a ustedes.

- Así no es como debieron de pasar las cosas.

- Tal vez… tal vez esto es para evitar que sucedan así.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Es posible, deberíamos consultarlo con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Sería cambiar el curso de la historia, no creo que sea muy conveniente.

- Debe de haber alguna forma.

- No lo sé, Ginny. Piénsalo, si yo no muero, Harry no tendría la protección por el sacrificio… pero James no tiene por qué morir.

- Eso tampoco funcionaría, Lily.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Te gustaría vivir con James muerto?

- No, pero lo haría por Harry.

- ¿Qué harías por Harry, amor? – preguntó James, entrando a la cocina.

- Lo que sea, lo sabes.

- Al igual que yo – sonrió, con tristeza.

- Y si… ¿Y si te salvas tu, James?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Así tú podrías cuidar a Harry y no tendría que irse con mi hermana.

- ¡Estás loca! ¿O qué?

- Para nada.

- ¿Crees que me gustaría estar aquí, sin ti?

- Pero Harry…

- Entonces, sálvate tú y yo me sacrifico, Lily, pero no me pidas que viva sin ti, porque no podría y Harry solo estaría en peores condiciones – Lily comenzó a derramar lágrimas por sus hermosos ojos, partiéndole el corazón a su amado – No, no llores, amor.

La abrazó y ella se desmoronó, en sus brazos. Sollozaba incontrolablemente, haciendo que Ginny comenzara a sentirse triste y un poco incómoda. Salió de la cocina, donde se encontró con Sirius, quien la miraba, extrañado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lily le pidió a James que se salvara él.

- Mala idea, ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

- Y tú ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… no – dijo, agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a contarme?

- Es lo mismo de siempre.

- Harry – ella asintió – el te quiere, Ginny, y sabes que su instinto le pide que te mantenga a salvo, aunque más que nada lo haga por él, por evitarse el sufrimiento de perder a alguien que ama, pero también lo hace por ti, para que estés segura. En la época en la que están viviendo, no es seguro ser amigo de Harry Potter.

- Es tan difícil, Sirius.

- Lo sé, pero, cuando todo termine, él te buscará y podrán seguir las cosas desde donde las dejaron.

- Si logramos sobrevivir.

- Sí, Ginny, si logran sobrevivir.

- Es tan injusto, no tendría que ser él quien pase por todo eso.

- Lo sé y, sin embargo, así es.

- Gracias, Sirius.

Tuvieron un desayuno muy silencioso. Cuando llegó el director, pasaron a la sala a esperar el siguiente capítulo. Unas llamas verdes inundaron la estancia, dejando el capítulo y mostrando dos figuras. Una era una chica, de cabello rizado y castaño, mostrando una hermosa y bien cuidada sonrisa; venía de la mano de un chico alto, pecoso y de cabello rojo.

- Hola – saludó la castaña, luego se percató de la presencia de Sirius y se abalanzó sobre él.

- Realmente no los esperaba a ustedes – confesó Ginny – ellos son Ron, mi hermano y Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry y mía, pues, según veo, ya no es una amiga para mi - hermano, ¿Verdad, Ronnie?

- NO me digas así.

- Lo siento, la costumbre – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero bueno, Ginny. Ron y yo somos novios – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – gritó emocionada – bueno, así puedes incorporarte oficialmente a la familia, aunque lo has sido desde el principio.

- Gracias, Ginny, aunque esto ya me lo habías dicho.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… nosotros venimos después de que termina el libro que están leyendo.

- Entonces ¿A qué vinieron?

- No tengo idea.

- Entonces, empecemos.

_**El Ghoul en Pijamas.**_

Muchos fruncieron el ceño, menos los Weasley y Hermione.

_**Después de la muerte de Moody, fue casi imposible hacer que Harry entrara en razón, pero terminaron convenciéndolo de que se quedara en la madriguera, aunque aún seguía culpándose por lo sucedido.**_

_**Los chicos habían decidido partir después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, un día después del cumpleaños de Harry. La señora Weasley no quería que ellos dejaran la escuela, se oponía rotundamente. Estuvo intentando separarlos durante mucho tiempo, Harry se desesperaba, pensando en que la señora Weasley creía que alguien iba a matar a Voldemort mientras los mantenía encerrados.**_

- Me dijo algo similar – comentó Ginny, enojada, porque le había dicho que nada más era una broma, aunque nunca lo creyó realmente.

_**Sumándose a eso, aún no encontraban el cuerpo de Ojoloco; el ministerio aún no decía nada por la enorme cantidad de magia que Harry empleó, siendo menor de edad, para escapar de los mortífagos. El señor Weasley era de la opinión de que eso sucedía porque Scrimgeour no quería admitir que había habido una fuga masiva de Azkaban.**_

_**Claro, ¿Para qué decir la verdad? – observó la cicatriz que tenía en su mano, en color blanco "No debo decir mentiras".**_

Sirius soltó un gruñido, al igual que los demás del futuro.

- ¿Por qué Harry tiene esa cicatriz?

- En nuestro quinto año, tuvimos a Dolores Umbridge como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras… - Hermione se vio interrumpida por James.

- ¿El Sapo rosa les dio clases? – todos rieron ante el comentario y la cara de incredulidad de James - ¿Por qué Dumbledore la contrató?

- Oh, no, Dumbledore jamás la contrataría – dijo Ron – en realidad, el ministerio estaba totalmente demente porque Harry y Dumbledore decían que Voldemort había vuelto (obviamente era cierto), y ellos se obstinaban en decir que todo era mentira, Fudge era un cretino. En fin, el ministerio quería tener control en la escuela, así que el sapo comenzó a darnos las peores clases de DCAO que habíamos tenido… creo, no sé quien fue peor, si el idiota o la bruja rosa ¿Ustedes qué dicen?

- Preferiría aguantar mil Lockharts que a una sola Umbridge.

- Interesante.

- Pero ¿Qué hay de la cicatriz?

- Ah, sí. Harry estaba muy enojado porque no nos enseñaban lo que necesitábamos para enfrentarnos a la guerra y todo eso, entonces se enfrentó al sapo, quien lo castigó, haciéndolo escribir "no debo decir mentiras" con una pluma especial, que utilizaba sangre como tinta y se grababa en la piel.

- ¡Está demente!

- Y es horrible – comentó Ron, haciendo como si un escalofría le recorriera el cuerpo.

_**Fleur le indicó a Harry que debería de disfrazarse para la boda pues, aunque los invitados no eran mortífagos, podría ser que algún dato se colara y no sería nada lindo. Ron, Harry y Hermione, de alguna forma lograron salir de los deberes que la madre del primero les había encomendado. En ese momento, Harry comenzó nuevamente.**_

_**Miren, sé que después del funeral de Dumbledore les dije que podrían venir, pero…**_

_**Aquí viene de nuevo.**_

_**Como sabíamos que haría. ¿Saben? Creo que también llevaré Hogwarts, una historia, aunque no vallamos a regresar ahí, simplemente no me sentiría bien si no lo tuviera conmigo…**_

_**¡Escuchen!**_

_**No, tú escucha. Iremos contigo, eso está decidido desde hace mese… años, realmente.**_

_**Deberían pensarlo bien.**_

_**Veamos – comenzó Hermione – llevo empacando por días, así que estamos listos para partir cuando sea, he estado practicando hechizos avanzados y complicados, sin mencionar que he tenido que robar todo el bastimento de poción Multijugos de Moody, bajo las narices de la madre de Ron. También modifiqué la memoria de mis padres para que piensen que se llaman Wendell y Mónica Wilkins, cuya ambición es mudarse a Australia, cosa que ya han hecho. Así será más difícil que Voldemort los rastree y los interrogue sobre mí. Si sobrevivo a la caza de los Horrocruxes, iré a buscarlos y levantaré el hechizo; si no… bueno, estarán bien, ellos no saben que tienen una hija.**_

Lily y James parecían asombrados ante tal revelación. Se sentían totalmente agradecidos con esa chica, que mostró tal lealtad a su hijo, como para aventurarse a todo eso.

- Hermione, yo… nosotros… - Lily no podía unir sus ideas.

- No se preocupen, ya todo pasó y mis padres recuerdan todo.

- Pero lo que hiciste fue... notable, increíble, valeroso, gracias – consiguió decir James, antes de concentrarse en consolar a su esposa.

_**Ron llevó a Harry a su ático, donde le enseñó a su Ghoul; extrañamente tenía puesto un pijama, cabello rojizo y unas horribles pústulas.**_

_**¿Esto es normal?**_

_**No. Él es yo. ¿Ves?**_

_**No.**_

_**Cuando nos vayamos, él bajará a vivir a esta habitación. Será yo, con Spattergroit. Bueno ¿Eh?**_

_**No entiendo.**_

_**El fingirá ser Ron, Harry. Con Spattergroit, si sale como lo planearon, nadie se acercará a él para comprobar si está en ese estado o no.**_

_**Harry no pudo dejar de sentirse agradecido con sus amigos. Ellos eran algo de lo poco que le quedaba y, sin ellos, no podría continuar.**_

Los presentes sonrieron tristemente. Sabían que la vida de Harry era dura, aunque él solía complicársela más él solo_._

James y Lily no podían dejar de estar agradecidos con Ron y Hermione por ayudar tanto a Harry. Decidieron que, definitivamente, apreciaban mucho a esos muchachos.

_**Comenzaron a hablar de los Horrocruxes, habría que buscarlos y destruirlos pero ¿Cómo destruirlos? Hermione dijo que estuvo investigando, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo. Hermione adquirió un tono rosado.**_

_**No había libros de eso, ni en la sección prohibida.**_

_**Dumbledore los removió todos pero… no los destruyó.**_

_**¿Cómo los obtuviste?**_

_**¡No los robé! Eran libros de la biblioteca, y si Dumbledore no hubiera querido que nadie los obtuviera habría hecho más difícil…**_

_**Al grano – interrumpió Ron.**_

_**Hechizo convocador.**_

_**Siguieron comentando lo que Hermione había encontrado en esos libros; como el horrible proceso de hacer un Horrocrux, la inestabilidad que produce hacer uno solo, sin mencionar que la teoría era que Voldemort hizo seis. **_

_**¿Dice cómo destruirlos?**_

_**Sí. Lo que Harry hizo con el diario de Riddle es una de las formas infalibles de destruir un Horrocrux.**_

_**¿Qué? ¿Apuñalarlo con un colmillo de basilisco?**_

_**Qué bueno que tenemos todo ese arsenal de colmillos de basilisco, me preguntaba qué haríamos con ellos – comentó Ron, sarcásticamente.**_

_**Hermione explicó que no tenía que ser necesariamente el colmillo, sino algo tan destructivo como su veneno. Harry se preguntaba cómo Dumbledore había destruido el anillo. Había tantas cosas que no le había preguntado. La señora Weasley irrumpió en el cuarto, diciéndoles que le ayudaran a acomodar los regalos de la boda.**_

_**Es como ser un Elfo doméstico, pero sin la satisfacción del trabajo. Cuando se acabe la boda, seré feliz.**_

_**Claro… después solo tendremos que buscar Horrocruxes, serán como vacaciones ¿No?**_

Todos en el cuarto rieron.

_**Llegaron los Delacour. La señora Weasley le preguntó a Harry cómo quería festejar su cumpleaños. El no quería nada ostentoso, una simple cena sería suficiente. Con los Weasleys y Tonks, Lupin y Hagrid. Deseaba que Sirius hubiera podido estar con él, al igual que sus padres, pero, nuevamente, el era Harry Potter.**_

Sirius soltó un suspiro, él también hubiera deseado estar con Harry en esa ocasión. Observó a Lily llorando en los brazos de James, decidió que no era justo.

Desapareció el capítulo y ninguna nota apareció.


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer:

Yo: ¡He teñido mi cabello rubio, tengo una tarjeta de crédito y habló inglés británico! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Harry Potter es mío!

Abogado: JKR es la única rubia, multimillonaria e inglesa que es dueña de HP.

Yo: ...

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**El testamento de Albus Dumbledore.**

Ron y Hermione durmieron en la sala. Ron insistió que Hermione se quedara en el sofá, mientras él dormía en el suelo, junto a ella. No pudieron recobrar el sueño rápidamente esa noche; los sucesos de los días anteriores seguían siendo muy frescos y tenían imágenes muy vívidas cada vez que cerraban los ojos. Gritos, hechizos, desesperación, miedo. Las tumbas de Tonks, Lupin y Fred.

Hermione dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran silenciosas por sus mejillas. Había sido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Ron se percató de eso y se sentó a un lado de ella, secando las lágrimas con pequeños y tiernos besos; Hermione soltó una risita y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Ron devolvió en abrazo, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, al igual que una de sus manos, cerrando los ojos, logró quedarse dormida.

Ron, por el contrario, seguía mostrando resistencia. Fred… Le dolía demasiado. Sabía que su familia no volvería a ser la misma sin él. Sus bromas a su madre sobre su verdadera identidad, su forma de animarlo, todo lo que significó a lo largo de los años. Suspiró y apretó un poco más a la chica en sus brazos, y logró esbozar una sonrisa.

Se había dado cuenta de que era especial desde el primer momento en que la vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts, por más de que él lo negara. Lo había embobado con su forma de expresarse y sus ansias por saber y demostrar que sabía. Su primer año los había unido, pero no se imaginaba hasta qué punto llegaría a querer a la niña con pelo enmarañado. En su cuarto curso comenzó a notarla desde otro punto de vista; llegando a su sexto curso, cuando entendió que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. ¿Y qué decir de su año en busca de los Horrocruxes? Esos celos sin sentido que sentía por la relación de Harry y Hermione, hasta que entendió que era únicamente una hermandad.

La amaba. De eso no había duda, y era muy feliz a su lado, todo parecía perder peso junto a ella. Era la pequeña luz en su oscuridad. Haría cualquier cosa por ella; no importaba el precio, mientras ella fuera feliz. Besó su frente y luego depositó su mejilla en ese lugar, cerró los ojos y luego no supo nada.

El día comenzaba tranquilamente en la casa Potter. Ginny y Sirius se encontraron en el pasillo y se dieron los buenos días, aún un poco soñolientos. Bajaron las escaleras, silenciosamente. Ginny estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, cuando Sirius la tomó del brazo; levantó la mirada para ver una sonrisa esbozándose en sus labios y señalaba con un dedo a la sala, donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione… abrazados. Ambos intentaron contener la risa, luego los cucarían por eso. Se sentaron en el antecomedor de la cocina, esperando. Nadie más bajaba y Sirius comenzaba a exasperarse.

- Debemos hacer algo, Sirius – ese comentario desconcertó completamente a Sirius.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A cambiar el futuro.

- Cosas horribles sucederían.

- No lo creo… Mira, no me juzgues loca; pero tengo el presentimiento de que sería lo correcto por hacer.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, creo que es algo que debe ser cumplido.

- Hablaremos con Dumbledore.

- Bien.

- James entró a la cocina, aún soñoliento y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, Sirius lo observaba, divertido.

- ¿Desde cuándo cocinas?

- Desde que Harry grita a estas horas de la mañana.

- ¿Harry está aquí?

- Sí, Padfoot no pudo llevárselo anoche, creo que tenía una cita – Sirius sonrió, tristemente - y es Luna Llena.

- Iré a verlo – gritó, emocionada, saliendo de la habitación.

- James… ¿Con quién salí, anoche?

- ¿Con quién más crees? Espera… ¿Ya no están juntos?

- Doce años en Azkaban no son fáciles de superar.

- Pero, yo creí que ella te habría esperado.

- Y lo hizo – un nudo se ató en la garganta de Sirius – y murió.

- No, no puede ser – exclamó, sorprendido, anonadado, triste; después de todo, ella también era su amiga.

- Al igual que tú, Lily, yo...

- No puedo creerlo.

- Lo sé, yo… no lo soporto, yo debí haberla salvado, no pude, me tenían encerrado en la casa de la arpía.

- ¿De tu madre?

- Sí, la usamos como cuartel general y no me dejaban salir.

- No había nada que pudieras haber hecho.

- Yo debí salir a rescatarla, James.

- ¿Solo? Porque sabes que nadie te hubiera apoyado.

- No, no podría haber ido solo.

- Entonces no fue tu culpa - Sirius soltó un suspiro, James imaginaba como se sentía, porque él sentiría lo mismo si le prohibieran ir a rescatar a Lily – Anda, comamos.

- Sirius sonrió, sólo James lograba sacarle una sonrisa cuando se sentía tan deprimido. La mañana siguió igual que todas las demás. Y llegó el momento de leer el siguiente capítulo. Se acomodaron en la sala, esperando que las llamas inundaran el lugar; en su lugar, un gran destello cegador apareció.

Un muchacho, no muy alto, de cabello negro revuelto y ojos verdes destellantes se encontraba frente a ellos, con un bebé en los brazos, lo abrazaba protectoramente. Parecía intranquilo y sorprendido de verlos ahí. Parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. De pronto, pareció serenarse, como entendiendo algo.

- Ahora sí, increíble. Voldemort no pudo, pero un golpe en la cabeza sí. Maldita sea mi suerte.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Ron, atrayendo la mirada del joven.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También te moriste tú?

- ¿Morirme? ¿De qué hablas, Harry?

- Claro, ¿Qué no lo ves? Aquí están mis padres y Sirius y Dumbledore…

- Harry, solo regresamos en el tiempo, no estamos muertos – le dijo Hermione, despacio, mientras el color del rostro de Harry se desvanecía - ¿Acaso no te dijeron nada?

- No.

Continuó observando a su alrededor, viendo a los presentes y sintió que la felicidad comenzaba a llenar su corazón, rematando en una cabellera pelirroja y de ojos cafés, con un niño en los brazos, con ojos y cabello iguales a los de él.

- Ginny – susurró, antes de acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla, ella lo miraba extasiada, como si no hubiera nada mejor que él. Se miraron a los ojos, transmitiéndose todo lo que pensaban con esa mera mirada.

- Te extrañé – murmuró. Harry la abrazó con amor, delicadeza y sin querer dejarla ir, sin querer separarse de ella nunca jamás. Una pequeña tos tras él, le recordó que no estaban solos… y un poco a Umbridge.

- ¿No piensas saludar a tu padrino muerto? – preguntó Sirius, ofendido.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó, corriendo a darle un abrazo, cuidando que el bebé que tenía en brazos no se cayera. Se sentía completamente feliz, como hacía meses que no se sentía. Se sentía completo, las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos, luchando por no salir – Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí haber hecho caso a Kreacher, fui un estúpido, yo…

- ¡Hablas demasiado! Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien – lo puso enfrente de sus padres, que lo miraban, extasiados – Harry ellos son tus padres.

Se quedaron así un momento, viéndose, simplemente examinando cada detalle. James sonrió y atrapó a su hijo en un abrazo, que le devolvió, gustoso; nada se comparaba con esa sensación, de tener padres, de saber que te aman a pesar de todo. Se separó de su padre, para voltearse a enfrentar a su madre, que estaba bañada en lágrimas; ella se acercó, poco a poco, a Harry, con la mirada fija en su cicatriz. La delineó con su dedo, luego acarició su mejilla y lo abrazó. Harry no logró retener algunas lágrimas, así que escondió su rostro en la cabellera de su madre.

Los que observaban la escena, sonreían. Sabían que Harry merecía esa dicha, después de todo lo que había hecho y sufrido. Se separaron después de un buen rato, se vieron a los ojos, los mismos ojos.

- Así que… Voldemort ¿Eh? Dicen que lo derrotaste.

- Uh… sí, no fue nada…

- ¡¿Nada?! – exclamó Ron – Nada es ser un elfo doméstico, esto es una hazaña, Harry.

- Ron tiene razón, esto es… - empezó James.

- Colosal – terminó Sirius.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser escritor? – preguntó Harry, Sirius negó con la cabeza – Podrían utilizar tus palabras muy bien en el profeta.

- ¡Estás demente! – Harry rió, luego se puso pensativo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Leemos un libro sobre nuestra aventura cazando Horrocruxes.

- ¿Hay un libro?

- Sí.

- Eso suena interesante.

- Pues, deberíamos empezar a leerlo – le preguntó Hermione. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny, con ambos niños en los brazos - ¿De quién es ese niño, Harry?

- Es Teddy – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Está tan grande ya?

- Un año, exactamente. Estábamos en casa de su abuela, celebrando su cumpleaños, cuando aparecimos aquí, después de golpearme la cabeza.

- Uh… ¿De quién es hijo? – preguntó Sirius, confundido.

- ¿A quién se parece? – Sirius lo examinó. Tenía el cabello azul eléctrico y los ojos color miel.

- ¡NO!

- ¡Sí!

- Creí que era imposible.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó James, confundido, buscando la respuesta en su esposa, pero ella parecía estar en la misma situación.

- Remus y Tonks – respondió Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡NO! – repitió James.

- ¡Sí! – respondió Sirius, emocionado.

- ¡Tenemos un sobrino!

- Otro – corrigió Sirius.

- ¿Eh?

- Yo… uh…

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡¿TIENES UN HIJO?! – toda la sala explotó en la misma frase. Nadie lo sabía, era un secreto.

- Sí – admitió.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuántos años tiene? – le bombardeó Harry.

- Cómo, creo que sabes cómo, Harry – Harry se ruborizó – con quién, yo estuve casado, hasta… bueno, hasta Azkaban, donde terminé con ella.

- ¿La terminaste o te terminó?

- Yo terminé con ella, no sabía cuando saldría de ahí, no podía atarla de esa manera tan cruel… y, aún así, ella iba a verme a la prisión. Un día dejó de ir, y pensé que se había cansado de mí, así que intenté olvidarla. Cuando escapé de Azkaban, la busqué como Canuto y la encontré; ella llegaba de hacer las compras, llevaba muchas bolsas y me vio, se quedó pasmada y tiró lo que traía en sus manos, yo ya me iba, cuando se abrazó a mi cuello, entramos a su casa y… y me enteré de que tenía un hijo de doce años.

- ¿No lo sabías?

- No. Ella nunca me lo dijo, por eso dejó de ir a Azkaban. El es un muchacho alto, ojos grises, sonrisa muy amplia, como su madre – sonrió al recordar la hermosa sonrisa que ella solía darle a él y solo a él – Damián White, es un año menor que tú, Harry.

- ¿El es tu hijo? – preguntaron Hermione y Ginny, incrédulas, con aire soñador.

- Tienen la misma cara que las chicas cuando nos miraban en nuestros años de Hogwarts – comentó James, recibiendo un golpe de Lily y haciendo que las chicas se ruborizaran.

- Es el encanto Black.

- Ya caigo, por eso dijiste que White era nuestro apellido cuando vinieron Prongs y Moony.

- Sí; Daisy nunca fue muy creativa.

- Así que se llama Daisy.

- No realmente, usó ese nombre desde que entré en Azkaban, para evitarse problemas y todo eso.

- Vaya… nunca lo imaginé – Sirius sonrió levemente, luego propuso en voz muy alta.

- ¡Leamos!

_**El testamento de Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Iba caminando por el camino de una montaña. Lejos, había una sombra de una pequeña ciudad. ¿Era el hombre al que había visto ahí, el que necesitaba tanto que él podía pensar en tan pocas otras personas, el hombre que tenía la respuesta a su problema?**_

_**¡AY! ¡Despierta! – Harry divisó a Ron; la cicatriz le dolía – estabas murmurando dormido.**_

_**¿Ah, sí?**_

_**Sí; 'Gregorovitch' solo decías eso.**_

_**¿Quién es Gregorovitch? **_

_**Tú eres el que lo repetía.**_

_**Harry no podía descifrar quien era el tal Gregorovitch, solo sabía que Voldemort lo buscaba y que tenía algo que ver con el Quidditch.**_

_**Como sea, feliz cumpleaños.**_

_**¡Cierto! – se recordó Harry, sacó su varita - ¡Accio Lentes!**_

Sirius y James lo veían con una gran sonrisa, pero Lily se limitó a decir:

- Muy maduro, que bien que ya eres mayor de edad.

- ¡Uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana, Lily! – no podía, simplemente no podía llamarla mamá, sería demasiado doloroso. Al parecer a ella le dolió que le llamara así, pero es que simplemente no podía; rápidamente agregó – además de que me sentía libre.

- ¿Y con un accio te sentiste mejor? – preguntó Sirius, con sorna.

- Pues… sí.

_**Ron le regaló una copia de "Doce formas de encantar a una bruja". Los señores Weasley le regalaron un reloj; cuando la señora Weasley comenzó a alegar que no era nuevo, Harry se limitó a abrazarla, diciendo todo lo que no podía expresar a su 'Madre postiza' como la llamaba, secretamente.**_

Ante esto, Lily, comenzó a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas, nuevamente. Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón, así que se levantó y se acercó a ella, secando sus lágrimas y abrazándola, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Nunca me he olvidado de ti. Todo lo que hice fue por ti y por papá, ustedes fueron la fuerza que me impulsó a seguir y a no caer en la oscuridad. La señora Weasley me trató como un hijo desde mi primer año, cuando me regaló un suéter tejido para Navidad, como al resto de sus hijos. Pero jamás te reemplazaría, por nadie.

- Oh, Harry – dijo su madre, abrazándolo nuevamente, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de su hijo le susurró – estoy tan orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que has logrado, de ser quien eres. Y te amo, no importa que no seas mi pequeño bebé de un año, porque simplemente eres tú.

Harry se quedó con las palabras ahogadas en la garganta, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos. Su madre besó su frente.

_**Hermione le dio un Chivatoscopio nuevo. Bill y Fleur le regalaron una rasuradora. Y Ginny, bueno, el regalo de Ginny fue el que más le gustó.**_

Harry le arrebató el libro de las manos a Sirius, con la cara tan roja, como el cabello de su madre.

- Harry quiere a Ginny, Harry quiere a Ginny – comenzó a canturrear, provocando que la chica también adquiriera el color de su cabellera en la cara.

- ¿Qué te regaló Ginny? – preguntó su padre, con curiosidad. Ron sonrió maliciosamente, era hora de vengarse por besuquearse con su hermana.

- Oh, nada interesante – Harry se volvió hacia él, sabiendo lo que se proponía, en su cara se leía el terror – unos cuantos besos, fue todo.

- Harry y Ginny, sentados bajo un árbol, besándose – seguía Sirius.

_**Por la noche, se celebró la cena de cumpleaños de Harry, donde todos los Weasley (excepto Percy), Tonks, Remus y Hagrid asistieron. El señor Weasley aún no llegaba, mientras que su esposa comenzaba a impacientarse. Estaban por empezar sin él, cuando llegó, diciendo que el ministro de magia iba en camino. Tonks y Remus se fueron rápidamente.**_

_**Cuando llegó el ministro, llamó a Harry, Ron y Hermione para hablar aparte. Comenzó a interrogarlos acerca de qué tan cercano eran a Dumbledore. Ron cometió el error de decir que no era muy cercano a su difunto director, cosa que Scrimgeour no dejó pasar por alto. Leyó el testamento en voz alta, donde heredaba su deluminador a Ron, su libro de "Leyendas de Beedle el Bardo" a Hermione y la espada de Godric Gryffindor a Harry, además de la primera Snitch que atrapó.**_

_**Ésta última provocó un poco de controversia, ya que creían que tenía oculto algún mensaje de Dumbledore; cuando Harry la tomó y nada pasó, el ministro se exaltó. Harry comenzó a retarlo, sobre hacer su trabajo correctamente. Después de una discusión, el ministro se fue.**_

_**Los tres examinaron sus herencias en el cuarto de los chicos, encontraron que la Snitch tenía grabadas unas palabras. 'Me abro al cierre' pero no les dijo nada.**_

Ahí terminó el capítulo, desapareciendo por completo entre llamas escarlata.

* * *

¡¡Holaaa!! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Harry por fin apareció! Junto con Teddy ¿Qué opinan? ¿Y qué hay del hijo de Sirius Black y su misteriosa esposa? ¡Dejen Reviews!

PD: ¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Un abogado me amenazó con demandarme si volvía a poner que era rubia... así que debo poner que no lo soy y que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**La boda.**

Todos se quedaron viendo al pergamino, esperando que diera alguna otra explicación, pero simplemente no aparecía. De pronto, sonó el timbre de la casa; James fue a abrir, seguido de eso, comenzaron a escucharse risas.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Harry.

- Deben ser Padfoot y Moony – respondió Lily, llamándolos por sus apodos, para no hacerlo muy confuso.

- ¡Yo quiero ver eso! – exclamó Harry, contento, dejando a Teddy en manos de Hermione. Salió de la sala de los Potter y se encontró con cuatro personas: Padfoot, que venía de la mano de una hermosa mujer 'tal vez es Daisy' pensó; Moony, pálido y demacrado y…

- ¡Fuera! – exclamó Harry; mientras, en la sala, Sirius escuchó el grito de su ahijado.

- Oh, oh…

- ¿Crees que sea…? – preguntó Ginny, Sirius únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

- Esto no es bueno – comentó Hermione, Lily y Dumbledore tenían cara de haberse perdido algo importante, Ron se había levantado abruptamente desde que escuchó a su amigo gritar y se dirigió a donde se encontraba.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Juro que lo haré! – gritaba Harry.

- Lo sé, por eso no te dejo ir – decía Ron, forcejeando. Sirius se dirigió a donde estaban.

- Harry, cálmate, no ganarás nada con esto.

- ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Suéltame! – dio un puñetazo a la nariz de Ron, que empezó a sangrar violentamente.

- ¡Harry! – le llamó su padrino – Harry ¡No!

- Pero no pudo hacer nada, Harry tenía a Peter Petigrew agarrado por el cuello de su camisa, lo miraba con total desprecio, Sirius llegó corriendo, justo a tiempo de impedir que Padfoot golpeara a Harry. Moony parecía dispuesto a lo mismo y James estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer nada.

- ¡Que se calmen con un demonio! – exclamó Lily, enojada, haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos, viéndola; todos, excepto Harry, que seguía mirando a Colagusano con odio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó James, en un susurro.

- Yo les diré lo que sucede – dijo Sirius – Colagusano, serías tan AMABLE de mostrarnos tu brazo izquierdo ¿Por favor?

Cada palabra estaba inyectada con veneno, del más puro y letal de todos. El color de la cara del aludido se desvaneció por completo, los habitantes del pasado lo miraban estupefactos, ¿A qué venía esa declaración? Colagusano se convirtió en rata en las manos de Harry, pero él no lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – exclamó, la pequeña rata se quedó paralizada al instante, Harry la tomó por la cola - ¿Creíste qué harías eso nuevamente?

- Harry…

- ¡No! No escucharé esta vez, no dejaré que digan que es lo mejor para mí, esta vez haré las cosas a mi manera – Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué harás, entonces? ¿Avada Kedabra? ¿Lo torturarás hasta la locura? ¿Tal vez un Sectusempra? Eso lo haría más entretenido, ya sabes, con toda la sangre y esos efectos especiales – Harry soltó una gran cantidad de aire, enojado.

- ODIO cuando haces eso.

- ¿No te odiarías más si lo mataras? Azkaban sería suficiente.

- ¡JA! ¿Para qué escape como la maldita rata que es? Ya probamos que eso es posible Sirius.

- Lo juzgarán, podrían darle hasta el beso…

- ¡BASTA! – rugió Padfoot - ¡Explíquenme lo que está sucediendo!

- ¿Quieres saberlo en verdad?

- Sí – Harry aplicó el mismo hechizo que su padrino en su tercer curso sobre la rata, que se convirtió en un congelado Petigrew, que lo miraba con terror. Harry levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica, donde relucía la marca tenebrosa. Los merodeadores jadearon, dolidos.

- ¿Wormtail? ¿Tú? – preguntó Moony, decepción era poco.

- Tú… nos has traicionado, eres… eras nuestro amigo… nos ibas a entregar a Voldemort ¿No es cierto? – espetó. Para luego abalanzarse sobre él, pero la chica que iba a su lado lo detuvo.

- ¡Sirius, no! – gritó la muchacha, intentando contener a Sirius, pero sus intentos eran en vano por la fuerza del merodeador. James y Moony lograron detenerlo, aunque parecía que tenían ganas de soltarlo, para golpearlo ellos mismos. Harry despetrificó al animago y golpeó su pómulo, con fuerza.

- Aléjate de ellos – lo sacó de su casa y cerró la puerta con un azotón. Sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió a la sala, nuevamente.

Se sentó junto a Ginny, que lo abrazó, fuertemente. El hundió la cara en su cuello, apretando los puños fuertemente. Ginny acariciaba su cabello y él se sentía bien así, a excepción de esa ira que lo seguía consumiendo; vio un destello de luz de reojo y se tiró con Ginny al suelo. Se paró, nuevamente, con su varita en alto, para encontrarse con su padrino, que le retaba.

- Anda, Harry ¿Qué esperas?

- ¡Rictusempra! – exclamó, Sirius esquivó el hechizo con facilidad.

- ¿Con eso derrotaste a Voldemort? Entonces no ha de ser tan bueno como dicen.

- ¡Tarantallegra!

- ¡Impedimenta! ¡Furunculus!

- ¡Protego! ¡Desmaius! – Sirius esquivó el ataque y un lazó un hechizo no verbal, que Harry tuvo que esquivar, aventándose a un lado, destruyendo un florero de Lily.

- Demonios, Lily no va a estar contenta, ¡Reparo! – error, Harry aprovechó esa distracción.

- ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius! – Sirius cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, con la varita de su padrino en la mano; se acercó a él y susurró – Enervate.

- ¡Ay! Me golpee la cabeza.

- Podría haberte herido – le reprochó Harry.

- Pero descargaste tu coraje ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

- Eso es lo que pretendía. Ahora, vamos a la cocina, para que tu madre nos deleite una vez más con sus dotes culinarios y podamos explicar que fue todo esto.

- Bien. ¿Vienen? – preguntó a sus amigos y a Ginny.

- ¿Te disculparás? – preguntó Ron, juguetonamente.

- Lo siento, Ronnie, pero sabes que no es muy sabio detenerme cuando estoy enojado.

- JAMÁS vuelvas a llamarme Ronnie.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius y Dumbledore entraron a la cocina, encontrándose con unos Padfoot, "Daisy" y Moony muy confundidos, pero no preguntaron absolutamente nada. Harry se sentó junto a su madre (que estaba junto a James) y Ginny; frente a él, Ron y Hermione platicaban alegremente con Sirius. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Padfoot, Daisy y Moony cuchicheaban por lo bajo, mientras Dumbledore, sentado junto a Ginny, comía con un semblante serio, que a Harry no le dio buena espina.

- ¿Profesor? – susurró, el aludido levantó la cabeza – Hice mal, ¿Cierto? Esto no debía de haber sucedido así.

- Me temo que no, Harry. Sabes que tus padres deberían de seguir confiando en Petigrew y morir en poco tiempo.

- ¿A qué fecha estamos? Exactamente.

- Hoy es 30 de octubre – Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago, mientras el color se iba de su rostro.

- Mis padres deberían de morir mañana.

Ginny, que había escuchado todo, tomó su mano bajo la mesa y la apretó suavemente. Un estallido se escuchó en la habitación contigua; Harry se precipitó, con la varita en alto, seguida por su padre, Sirius y los merodeadores de la época. Se encontraron con que solo había una nota en un pergamino que carecía totalmente de color y que parecía más viento que otra cosa.

_Una decisión individual deberán hacer,_

_Para su destino poder reemprender._

_Un cambio de vida,_

_Será la única salida,_

_Pero hay dos vías,_

_Quedarse cambia el ambiente,_

_Mientras que irse cambia la mente._

_Elegid con cuidado._

_El futuro terminará cambiado._

_Los señores conocidos como Padfoot, Moony y Feline, podrán quedarse a leer los capítulos. Las identidades reales pueden revelarse. Deberán resolver el acertijo para entender lo que deben hacer al terminar de leer._

Harry, James y Sirius comenzaron a buscar respuesta o sentido al acertijo, pero no lo lograban. Moony y Daisy parecían intentarlo también, pero al no saber realmente lo que sucedía, les era imposible descifrarlo. Padfoot se encontraba doblemente perdido.

- ¿Quién es Feline? – preguntó Harry, confundido.

- Soy yo – respondió la chica que acompañaba a Sirius – pero creo que la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Pues resulta – dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa – que yo soy Sirius Black.

- ¡Qué ese soy yo! – brincó Padfoot.

- Y también yo – continuó el primero.

- Oh, Merlín – susurró Feline, examinando a Sirius - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Azkaban – dijo, sin mirarle a los ojos, no podía hacerse eso a él mismo… ¿Qué dijo? Demonios, malditos viajes en el tiempo confusos. Feline se volvió a Padfoot y lo abrazó fuertemente, causando celos en Sirius, que sacudió su cabeza.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter – contestó Harry.

- ¡Estás tan grande! – exclamó Feline, abrazándolo afectuosamente.

- ¡Espera! ¿Me están diciendo que son del futuro? – preguntó Padfoot.

- Sí, amor, mira, él es tú y Harry es el pequeño Harry – explicó Feline.

- Eso es lo más extraño que he escuchado en toda mi vida, y vaya que he escuchado cosas extrañas – comentó Harry.

- ¿Quién más está aquí?

- Pues… Ron y Hermione, que son mis mejores amigos y Ginny que es mi… mi… mi… ¿novia? – se quedó pensativo, tendría que hablar con ella, no sabía desde cuando la habían traído – oh y el pequeño Ted.

- ¿Quién es Ted? – preguntó Moony, a lo que James, Sirius y Harry sonrieron ampliamente, sonrisa que el resto de los presentes interpretaron de inmediato, Moony se volvió a Padfoot, que lo veía maléficamente – Ay, no.

- Moony tiene novia, oh sí, Moony tiene novia, y tienen un niño y tienen un niño – canturreaba Padfoot; Sirius lo observaba, con fastidio.

- Yo que tú, me callaba – comentó en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero con un deje de diversión.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él.

- ¿A qué crees que me refiero? – Padfoot reflexionó un momento.

- ¡No!

- Sí.

- No te lo creo.

- Pues créelo – Padfoot iluminó su rostro con una de las más despampanantes sonrisas que haya mostrado jamás. No desde que Feline le había dicho que sí.

- ¿Oíste eso? – preguntó, mirando a su novia, quien asentía ausentemente, como asimilando la idea, porque después sonrió completamente. Padfoot la abrazó y besó su frente. Harry sentía que una burbuja de felicidad se alzaba a su alrededor al ver a su padrino tan feliz, pero se tronó al ver a su verdadero padrino abatido.

- Deberíamos ir con los demás a enseñarles la nota. Seguramente Hermione podrá descifrarlo en un santiamén.

- Tu madre también será de mucha ayuda – le recordó James.

- Cierto – dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Hermione repitió el acertijo en voz alta, mientras Lily, Dumbledore, Moony, Feline y ella misma intentaban resolverlo.

- La primera parte es obvia, debemos decidir algo, relacionado con lo mismo, pero cada quién deberá de elegirlo – comentó Lily.

- Lo del destino a reemprender… – aventuró Harry - creo que ya hemos cambiado el futuro al correr a Petigrew.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó James.

- Mañana es 31 de octubre – apuntó Harry.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Ustedes murieron el 31 de octubre – Padfoot se transformó en perro y aulló con dolor, saliendo de la cocina, con una tigresa detrás de él – Ya veo lo de Feline.

- ¿Creen que debamos cambiar el futuro? – preguntó Ron.

- Sería muy arriesgado – refutó Lily.

- Debemos decidirlo esta noche – aclaró Sirius.

- El acertijo debe decir algo sobre esto. Si lo resolvemos, nos será más fácil elegir – informó Hermione.

- Bien – dijo Harry.

- Supongo que debemos reemprender nuestras vidas – aportó Ginny-

- Pero algo así como un destino reemprendido… - dijo Moony.

- Sigo creyendo que nos trajeron para que cambiáramos el futuro.

- ¿Por qué insistes, Ron?

- La última frase: "El futuro terminará cambiado"

- Entonces ¿Cuál es la decisión que debemos de tomar? – preguntó Hermione.

- Quedarnos o regresar – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry lo miró incrédulo; estar con Hermione realmente le hacía bien.

- Me sorprendes Ron. Creo que tienes razón.

- O sea… que si decidimos quedarnos, tendremos que empezar desde cero y sin nuestras familias…

- Y si regresamos, nuestra mente cambia…

- Nuestras memorias…

- Todo será diferente a como lo conocemos. Los chicos del futuro se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. El primero en hablar fue Sirius.

- Creo que es obvio lo que yo elegiré – todos lo voltearon a ver – aquí puedo luchar y vivir; allá simplemente moriré. Yo me quedo. Pero ustedes no tiene que elegir, por ahora. Piénsenlo. Ahora, a dormir.

Y Sirius salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ron y Hermione volvieron a usar la sala y Harry dormiría en el suelo de la recámara de Ginny.

- ¿Gin?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿En qué tiempo te trajeron?

- Justo después de la boda de Bill y Fleur ¿A ti?

- Un año después de derrotar a Voldemort.

- ¿Y qué tal es el mundo sin Mr. Tom?

- Es mucho mejor – Harry se detuvo un momento y agregó – sobre todo porque estás conmigo.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Ginny brillaron.

- Sí – respondió Harry – te quiero, Gin.

- Y yo a ti, Harry – luego le miró a los ojos – tu quieres quedarte ¿No es cierto?

- Si regreso, olvidaré todo, Gin. Todo lo que luché y sufrí, tendré una vida donde recordaré padres amorosos, pero no serán mis recuerdos… prefiero volver a derrotar a Voldemort.

- Te entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero olvidar, podría suceder cualquier cosa, pero mis padres…

- Lo sé. Haz lo que te haga feliz, Gin.

- Tú me haces feliz.

- ¿Podrías vivir feliz alejada de tu familia? – preguntó Harry – buenas noches, Gin, descansa.

Y se quedaron sin más, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente, todos se acomodaron en la sala después de desayunar, esperando el capítulo siguiente.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 10.**

En la sala de los Potter había una reunión muy particular, donde pasado y futuro convivían. James, Lily, su pequeño hijo Harry Potter, además de su ya crecido hijo que estaba acompañado del pequeño Ted Lupin. Ginny y Ron Weasley, junto con Hermione Granger y Sirius Black. Moony, Padfoot y Feline, además del profesor Dumbledore.

Unas llamas grises inundaron la sala y un nuevo capítulo apareció. Esta vez se notaba más grueso que las veces anteriores y no había ninguna nota que indicara nada más.

_**La boda.**_

_**Ese día, Harry tomó poción multijugos, para poder hacerse pasar por 'el primo Barny'. La madriguera se veía espléndida. Harry se sentía un poco incómodo, pues el chico muggle de quien habían tomado el cabello era un poco más ancho que él.**_

- Claro que era más ancho que tú, ¡Un palo estaría más ancho que tú! – dijo Lily.

- Estás exagerando – le respondió Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

_**Fred, al notar eso, comentó:**_

_**- Cuando YO me case, les ahorraré todo esto. Podrán usar lo que quieran y le hechizaré a mi madre hasta que acabe todo.**_

Hermione comenzó a llorar largo y tendido, Ron la abrazaba, pero parecía que estaba en la misma situación. Todo el mundo, excepto Harry, los observaba, extrañados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sirius, temiendo lo peor.

- Fred… bueno, él murió el día de la batalla final.

- ¿Qué? – la voz de Ginny se quebró en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry tomó su mano y secó una de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica.

- Lo siento, Gin – la pelirroja se abrazó a él con fuerza.

_**Comenzaron a llegar los invitados y los chicos a recibirlos. Lupin y Tonks llegaron, disculpándose por haberse ido tan repentinamente de la fiesta, gracias a la política anti-hombres lobo del ministerio, Harry les aseguró que estaba bien, Lupin sonrió un poco, pero cuando se volteó, Harry pudo observar que su expresión volvía a la miseria.**_

Moony bajó un poco la cabeza, Feline le apretó la mano para indicarle que todo estaba bien y Padfoot pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo. Sirius lo observaba con simpatía, pero con cierto reproche.

- Así que… ¿Quién es Tonks? – preguntó Feline.

- Es la esposa de Lupin – contestaron los del futuro al unísono.

- Madre de Teddy aquí – comentó Harry, señalando al bebé en sus brazos. Los ojos del licántropo se abrieron de par en par; se había percatado del niño y sabía que su hijo estaba en ese tiempo, pero nunca le pasó la idea por la cabeza. Los presentes sonrieron.

- ¿Ese… ese es mi hijo? – titubeó.

- ¡Sí! ¿Quieres cargarlo?

- Uh… yo… este… - pero no era una pregunta, Harry colocó a su ahijado en los brazos de su padre. El niño sonrió ampliamente, como reconociendo a la persona quien lo sostenía. Moony le sonrió en respuesta y abrazó al pequeño.

_**Hagrid y Xenophilius Lovegood (que traía puesta una camisa amarilla con extraños símbolos, un triángulo, rodeado por un círculo y atravesados por una línea recta), junto con su hija, Luna (quién parecía extasiada porque un gnomo la mordió), también aparecieron. Harry rió de los comentario de Tía Muriel hacia Ron y de cómo alababa su diadema hecha por duendes. Viktor Krum también hizo su aparición en la fiesta, para alegría de Hermione y celos de Ron.**_

Sirius y los merodeadores comenzaron a silbar, mientras Ron se ponía tan colorado como su cabello y Hermione reía por las tonterías de su novio. Al final, lo besó ligeramente en los labios, ganándose otra ronda de chiflidos y más ruborizaciones.

_**Fleur se veía radiante ese día. Parecía que brillaba con cada paso que daba y cuando llegó con Bill, parecía que éste nunca se había enfrentado a Fenrir Greyback. **_

Moony ahogó un grito.

_**Muchas lágrimas y un beso después, comenzó la fiesta. Krum le interrogó acerca de Xenophilius, cosa que a Harry le pareció extraña.**_

_**- ¿Por qué?**_

_**- Si no fuera invitado de Fleur, lo retaría a un duelo ahora mismo.**_

_**- ¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**- El símbolo en su pecho, el símbolo de Grindelwald. **_

_**Hablando con él, Harry recordó algo importante… ¡Gregorovitch! Sí, el vendedor de varitas. ¿Por qué Voldemort lo quería? ¿Por el asunto del núcleo de varitas? Harry también tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Elphias Dodge, el escritor del obituario de Dumbledore; conversación en la que Muriel participó. Aunque con sus altos y bajos, la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito, pero todo se arruinó con una simple nota:**_

'_**El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Van en camino.'**_

En la sala, todos miraban a los chicos del futuro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Eso era mucho más de lo que había pasado en su tiempo, Voldemort no tenía ese poder… aún.

- Pues… de ahí yo ya no sé nada más. Me trajeron desde ese punto – comentó Ginny.

- Aquí hay algo extraño – comentó Sirius – ahí acaba el capítulo, pero hay más escrito.

- ¿Y qué esperas para leerlo? – preguntó Lily, exasperada. James la abrazó y besó su cabello, en un intento de calmar el ansia de su esposa, aunque él se encontraba de una manera semejante. Sabía que su hijo terminó bien, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por él y lo que le sucedía.

_**Un lugar para esconderse.**_

_**Todo se volvió borroso y Hermione comenzó a buscar a Ron desesperadamente. Mientras algunos se desaparecían y otros luchaban por defender el lugar. Y luego Ron apareció y Hermione se apresuró a hacer una aparición conjunta.**_

_**- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Harry.**_

_**- Tottenham Court Yard. Caminen, debemos encontrar un lugar para que puedan cambiarse – les apresuró la chica.**_

_**- No tenemos nada con qué cambiarnos – dijo Ron.**_

_**- Desearía tener mi capa de invisibilidad – añadió el pelinegro.**_

Los merodeadores sonreían tontamente al pensar en sus aventuras con la capa de invisibilidad. Harry los observaba, intentando memorizar cada segundo con ellos, luego recordó que debía elegir entre quedarse ahí y regresar a su tiempo sin recordar todo lo que había hecho. Sentía que ya tenía la decisión que tomaría.

_**Entraron a un café y comenzaron a planear lo que harían después. Harry se percató de que dos hombres los observaban y no le dio buena espina. En un momento, Ron se abalanzó sobre Hermione, protegiéndola de algún maleficio. Harry lanzó un Stupefy, aturdiendo a uno de los mortífagos.**_

- ¡Woah! ¿A qué hora llegaron esos? – preguntó Padfoot, confundido. Feline rió y lo abrazó, Sirius se removió en su asiento, incómodo.

- Eran los hombres que estaban frente a ellos, pero estaban escondidos, amor – le respondió, Padfoot puso cara de entendimiento y besó la mejilla de su esposa.

_**Hermione los petrificó. Comenzaron a arreglar el desastre que había dejado el encuentro. Necesitaban un lugar para esconderse. Hermione y Ron parecían no poder pensar en un lugar lo suficientemente bueno.**_

_**Grimmauld place.**_

Sirius se veía intranquilo, pero Padfoot y Feline se veían horrorizados.

- ¿Qué demonios tendrían que hacer ahí? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Pues, fue el cuartel general de la orden del fénix por algunos años.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible? La vieja arpía jamás lo permitiría.

- Cuando murió tú heredaste la casa. Prestaste el lugar en mi quinto año para poder reunirse ahí – le dijo Harry – cuando tú moriste, yo la heredé.

- Vaya ¿Y qué sucedió conmigo? – preguntó Feline, curiosa.

- Pues… no lo sé, realmente.

- ¿O sea que no estuve ahí cuando creciste? – preguntó realmente triste y decepcionada.

- No. De hecho, no sabíamos de ti hasta que llegamos aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando entré a Azkaban, la única persona que me creyó, fuiste tú – esta vez fue Sirius el que habló – Me visitaste muchas veces, hasta el día de navidad. Esa fue la última vez que te vi. Doce años después, me enteré que fue porque te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazada - Ante eso, la chica no sabía si reír o llorar. Padfoot la abrazó y ella enterró el rostro en su pecho.

- Un momento… ¿Por qué Harry heredó la casa y no mi hijo? – preguntó, en cierta forma molesta. Sirius sonrió, tristemente.

- Damián tenía donde vivir, tú le dejaste la casa. Harry no.

- ¿Le dejé la casa? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Sirius iba a hablar, pero Padfoot lo interrumpió.

- No contestes eso, no quiero saberlo – lo dijo con tanta brusquedad que pareció que golpearía a alguien.

- Amor... – comenzó Feline, más Padfoot no entraba en razón.

- ¡No! ¿Crees que me interesa saber cómo termina todo? Pues no, así que si tú quieres saberlo pregúntale cuando yo no esté – exclamó, casi gritando.

- ¡No es como si yo tampoco sintiera, Sirius! ¿Crees que me fascina saber que pasarás doce años en Azkaban? Definitivamente no. Quiero saber que sucede con mi hijo después de que no le quede nadie – los ojos de la chica estaban húmedos y estaba de pie. Luego simplemente salió de la habitación. Padfoot tardó en reaccionar, pero luego salió tras ella.

- Debemos continuar con la lectura – dijo Dumbledore.

_**Al llegar a la ancestral casa de los Black, Harry sintió que alguien había estado ahí. Los hechizos puestos en contra de Snape hicieron efecto: Su lengua se trabó y una figura fantasmagórica les preguntó:**_

_**- ¿Severus Snape?**_

_**- ¡No! Nosotros no te matamos – respondió Harry. Y la figura desapareció.**_

_**- El patronus del señor Weasley llegó y les indicó que todos estaban bien, pero que estaban siendo vigilados.**_

_**Momentos después, la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a arderle, así que fue directo al baño; no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por eso, sobre todo Hermione, que le daría todo un sermón sobre seguir sin dominar la Oclumancia.**_

- ¿¡Aún no!? – explotó Sirius – ¿Después de todo?

- Uh… no – respondió Harry – pero ahora ya domino Oclumancia y legeremancia.

- ¡Eso no importa, Harry! En ese momento tú deberías de haberla dominado.

- Snape nunca fue de gran utilidad y no tenía otra forma de aprender.

- Sirius negó con la cabeza, cansado. Su ahijado nunca aprendió la importancia de bloquear esa conexión con Voldemort. Pero estaba bien y eso es lo que importaba. Soltó un suspiro mientras las llamas se llevaban el capítulo. Miró por la ventana y observó el atardecer, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- Está anocheciendo – anunció. Harry se puso alerta.

- Debemos salir de aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- La casa ahora está desprotegida. Colagusano seguramente ya ha ido con su amo; Voldemort no tardará en llegar – los ojos de Lily se abrieron desmesuradamente y abrazó a su hijo contra su pecho.

- Harry… – murmuró. James no pudo evitar abrazar a su pequeña familia, protectoramente.

- Hogwarts estará abierto a todos ustedes, si lo desean – les ofreció Dumbledore.

- Gracias, Albus. Creo que será lo más seguro – aceptó James.

- La red flu está desconectada – dijo Lily.

- Bathilda puede prestarnos su chimenea – resolvió Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué esperamos? Tenemos que irnos ya.

James convocó un patronus y envió un mensaje a Feline y Padfoot para que se encontraran en el castillo. Salieron de la casa, muchos niños estaban disfrazados, pidiendo dulce o truco. Se apresuraron a casa de Bathilda. Tocaron a su puerta pero no salió. James se desesperó e hizo que la puerta saliera volando con un simple movimiento de varita.

Harry se quedó fuera de la casa, con Ginny, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, vigilando que nadie se acercara. Y lo vieron. Lord Voldemort se dirigía a la casa de los Potter. Abrió la verja y se encaminó a la puerta. La visión de Harry se tornó borrosa y tomó la mano de Ginny, que volteó a verlo y lo encontró pálido. Lo llevó dentro de la casa, donde ya casi todos habían pasado por la chimenea. Ginny jaló la manga de Sirius, quien se giró rápidamente para encarar a su ahijado.

- ¿Ya está aquí? – preguntó a Ginny, quien solamente asintió con la cabeza - ¡Rápido! No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Sintió que Harry comenzaba a perder fuerza; lo sostuvo e indicó a Ginny que se fuera. Se resistió por un momento, pero luego hizo como le ordenó. Un grito de furia inundó Godric's Hollow. Sirius sintió miedo y Harry se desmayó. El animago entró a la chimenea con el cuerpo del chico y pronunció:

- ¡Despacho del director, Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería!

Las llamas verdes los devoraron.


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 11.**

Sirius cayó por la chimenea, con el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry. Lily soltó un grito y se acercó a su hijo, que estaba bañado en sudor y murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Hermione, Ginny y Ron se colocaron alrededor de Harry y Ginny tomó su mano, mientras Hermione acariciaba su cabello y Ron le decía cosas como "Resiste, camarada" o "Estamos aquí, ya casi termina, es sólo una pesadilla". Los del pasado los observaban, curiosos. Moony intentaba calmar a Teddy, que comenzó a llorar ante la imagen de su padrino en ese estado y James hacía lo mismo con el pequeño Harry. Después de un momento, Harry comenzó a gruñir y moverse.

- No la mates – murmuró.

- ¿Qué dices, Harry? – preguntó Ginny.

- No la mates – repitió, esta vez un poco más alto. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Ron, que tenía la misma expresión.

- ¿Crees que…?

- No lo sé.

- NO la mates – dijo Harry, comenzando a alzar la voz.

- Sí, definitivamente, Ron – le dijo.

- Demonios. Salgan de aquí – indicó a todos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily, alarmada.

- Bueno… Harry va a explotar, literalmente.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Sirius.

- Su magia se sale de control cuando tiene recuerdos muy fuertes. Como ahora.

- ¿Qué podría recordar en este preciso momento como para desatar eso? – inquirió James

- ¡NO la mates! – rugió Harry.

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

- ¿Harry recuerda la noche en que morimos?

- Con lujo de detalle – informó Ron.

- Ay, Merlín – sollozó Lily, mientras acarició la mejilla de su hijo. El piso comenzó a temblar y las ventanas a vibrar.

- ¡Fuera, todos! – gritó Sirius y salieron del despacho del director, excepto Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡Protego! – exclamó Ron. El hechizo los cubrió a los cuatro.

- ¡NO! – Harry gritó y luego gritó con dolor.

Los vidrios explotaron, al igual que cosas delicadas en el despacho del director, el suelo se sacudió violentamente y las luces se apagaron. Y luego todo estuvo normal. Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco, sujetándose la cabeza con su mano. Los miró, confuso. Miró a su alrededor, lo que lo hizo confundirse más.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó.

- Porque Voldemort estaba por atacar tú casa, compañero – le dijo Ron.

- Pero… Yo destruí a Voldemort ¿No lo hice?

- Sí, Harry. Pero volvimos en el tiempo ¿Recuerdas? – le recordó Hermione.

- Yo… - Las imágenes en la cabeza de Harry daban vueltas.

- Calma, Harry – le indicó Ginny – Hermione, ¿podrías conseguir una poción para dormir?

- Sí, claro. Vamos, Ron – y la pareja salió del despacho.

- No entiendo nada, Gin.

- Shhhh, no hables. Mañana, cuando despiertes, recordarás, igual que las veces que te ha pasado esto.

- Si, Gin – susurró y cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy cansado.

- Duerme, Harry.

Dijo ella y besó sus labios. No lo había hecho desde su cumpleaños, al menos ella. Harry sonrió. Hermione y Ron entraron y le dieron la poción. Luego lo levitaron hasta la enfermería. Dumbledore les dijo que podrían utilizar cualquiera de las aulas vacías, pero los chicos del futuro tuvieron una mejor idea. Se encaminaron al salón de los Requerimientos, seguidos por el resto. Al entrar al salón, encontraron lo que podría ser una gran casa, totalmente equipada para albergarlos a todos.

- ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? – preguntó James.

- No lo sé. Harry nos lo mostró en nuestro quinto año, cuando necesitamos un salón para nuestro club ilegal de defensa contra las artes oscuras – informó Ron, llevándose un zape por parte de Hermione.

- ¿Club ilegal? – preguntó Lily.

- Dolores Umbridge no fue una buena maestra – dijo Ginny – así que Hermione prácticamente obligó a Harry a enseñarnos.

- Fue un año muy difícil – asintió Sirius – todos creían a Harry y Dumbledore mentirosos al aclamar que Voldemort había regresado. El ministerio casi arresta a Harry y Dumbledore creía que Voldemort podría poseerlo en cualquier momento.

- Merlín – exclamó James, abrazando al niño que tenía en sus brazos y besando su pequeña cabeza.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Bárbara y Sirius? – preguntó Moony.

- Woah, ¿Quién es Bárbara? – preguntó Ron.

- Feline – respondieron los del pasado.

- Padfoot me envió un patronus. Mañana estarán aquí, para el medio día.

- Bien. Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir – propuso Hermione.

Y así lo hicieron. Cada uno eligió una habitación y se dieron las buenas noches. La mañana siguiente fue muy entretenida, aunque no podían salir de ahí, puesto que los alumnos podrían darse cuenta y no era como si quisieran que se supiera su posición. Harry se les unió, después de pedir disculpas interminablemente por lo causado la noche anterior. A eso de las doce de las dos de la tarde, un elfo doméstico les llevó comida, justo cuando Feline y Padfoot entraron. Lucían diferentes al día anterior, Feline estaba radiante y Padfoot parecía no caber en sí mismo de felicidad, cosa que James y Remus no pasaron inadvertidos.

- ¿Ustedes que traen? – preguntó Moony.

- Sí, eso mismo – secundó James.

- Pues hoy fuimos al doctor y… - Feline inició, pero Padfoot. la interrumpió.

- ¡Estamos embarazados! – exclamó.

- Vaya, Padfoot. De verdad, sabía que tu lado femenino estaba desarrollado, pero no tanto – lo tentó James sonriendo y luego abrazó a su amigo. Remus, por su parte, abrazó a su amiga, emocionado. Sabía que era una de las cosas que ella más deseaba en todo el mundo. Besó su mejilla, Padfoot fingió una tos, indicando que él seguía ahí.

- Si no fueras nuestro mejor amigo, te rompería la cara sólo por acercarte tanto a ella – bromeó; Moony rió y abrazó a su amigo, mientras James abrazaba a Feline.

- Felicidades, chicos – les felicitaron Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

- Sí, felicidades – murmuró Sirius y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

La sonrisa del rostro de Feline se borró y se volteó hacia Padfoot, que se limitó a abrazarla, estrujándola un poco, como si sintiera que se iría de pronto y jamás regresaría. Ella lo abrazó de vuelta y dejó caer una lágrima por su rostro, que él limpió con delicadeza. Harry fue tras su padrino. Tocó la puerta, y entró.

- ¿Sirius? – lo encontró parado, frente a su cama, con los puños cerrados y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

- ¿Por qué Harry? – fue todo lo que dijo - ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme eso? Ya ni siquiera sé si quiero quedarme aquí. No sé si seré lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo.

- No sé por qué te pasa eso. Pero sé que serás fuerte. Puedes superar lo que sea.

- Esto va más allá de lo que puedo soportar, Harry. No es fácil vivir y que la persona a la que ames esté muerta, pero es imposible vivir sabiendo que está viva, enamorada de ti y sin ser tuya.

- Yo… lamento que pases por esto, Sirius – dijo Harry.

- Yo también, Harry, yo también.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el cuarto, hablando de lo que había sucedido en la vida de Harry desde la muerte de Sirius. Por la noche, Ginny tocó a la puerta y Harry la abrazó. No podía imaginar una vida sin ella y Sirius le había dado un buen ejemplo de lo duro que podría llegar a ser. No quería dejarla ir, jamás. Besó su mejilla y ella rió.

- Apareció un nuevo capítulo – informó. Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la estancia del lugar. Ya estaban todos ahí, esperándolos.

_**La historia de Kreacher.**_

_**Harry hizo un viaje a la habitación de Sirius, donde encontró una carta de su madre. No habría salido de ahí nunca, de no ser porque Hermione y Ron lo buscaban. Al bajar las escaleras, notó algo que llamó su atención. Regulus Arcturus Black… R.A.B. ¡El relicario! El hermano de Sirius estaba muerto.**_

_**Buscaron el relicario por todo el cuarto y Hermione comenzó a pensar dónde podría haberlo puesto. Y recordó que había un relicario… y lo habían tirado. Harry llamó a Kreacher, después de todo, había guardado muchas de las pertenencias Black.**_

_**Cuando Harry le preguntó si había robado las cosas, y el elfo respondió que sí, Harry sintió gran alivio, que se fue en menos de un segundo, al saber que Mundungus Fletcher lo había robado todo, incluso el relicario. Entonces Kreacher inició su historia.**_

- "_**El Señor Tenebroso necesitaba un elfo…"**_

- ¿Voldemort necesitaba un elfo? – Harry asintió – ¿Para qué?

- "_**Kreacher siguió al Señor Tenebroso al océano. Ahí había una gran cueva y un gran lago" el cabello de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry se erizó, sabía lo que seguía.**_

- ¿Sabías lo que seguía? ¿Acaso estuviste ahí? – preguntó Lily, horrorizada, imaginando a su pequeño hijo en un lugar donde la magia negra estaba en todo su esplendor.

- Sí. No fue lindo – dijo Harry, y tembló al recordar la cueva, los inferis, Dumbledore, la poción.

- "_**El Señor Tenebroso hizo tomar a Kreacher la poción y lo abandonó. Kreacher necesitaba agua, así que se acercó al lago y tomó un poco de ahí, pero manos blancas lo atraparon.**_

_**- ¿Cómo escapaste? – Preguntó Harry, susurrando.**_

_**- Amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que regresara.**_

_**- Pero los inferi.**_

Se escucharon varios alientos ser retenidos.

- ¿Inferis? ¿Te has enfrentado a Inferis? – explotó James.

- Y a dragones, mortífagos, sirenas, esfinges, dementores, arañas gigantes, sauces boxeadores, basiliscos; maestros poseídos, dementes, sapos…

- De verdad, Harry, podrías haberte alejado de los problemas.

- ¡Yo no los buscaba! ¡Ellos me encontraban! – exclamó, ofendido.

- "_**Amo Regulus pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a la cueva y él tomó toda la poción. Ordenó a Kreacher que se fuera y lo dejara y nunca, nunca decir nada a mi señora. Pidió que destruyera el relicario, pero Kreacher no pudo. Y luego Mundungus Fletcher se lo robó"**_

_**Harry sintió que su mundo se caía. Se volvió al pequeño elfo y de la forma más educada y delicada que pudo, le dijo:**_

_**- Quiero que traigas a Mundungus – el elfo aceptó y Harry tuvo un impulso. Sacó el relicario falso y se lo dio. Kreacher tuvo que dejar pasar un rato mientras su pequeño cuerpo asimilaba la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.**_

Todos en la sala miraban a Harry, incrédulos, excepto Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Unas llamas azules inundaron el lugar. El capítulo desapareció, pero dos personas aparecieron, en su lugar. Alto y con expresión cansada, pero victoriosa, Remus Lupin hizo aparición junto con su esposa, Tonks. Estaban sonriendo a todos los presentes y Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Por qué las caras largas? En serio, deberían alegrarse de vernos – exclamó Tonks. Hermione se puso de pie y abrazó a Tonks y luego a Lupin, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Hace unos días ustedes estaban muertos y luego aquí – dijo Hermione. Ron la abrazó, después de haber saludado a los recién llegados.

- Es bueno verlos bien – aclaró el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

- ¿No vas a saludarnos, Harry? – preguntó Lupin, con una ceja levantada.

- Yo… - titubeó – lo siento, no tenía que suceder así y…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te has estado culpando de esto? – preguntó Remus, enojado. Harry hizo cuentas.

- Casi un año.

- ¡Harry, entiéndelo! No fue tu culpa. Todos elegimos nuestro destino, tú no eres responsable por las decisiones de otros.

- Pero Teddy…

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Creció mucho? ¿Tienes alguna foto? – preguntó Tonks, muy rápido.

- Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso – respondió Harry, con una sonrisa. Tomó a su ahijado, que jugaba con Harry en una esquina y se lo entregó a sus padres. Tonks empezó a llorar y abrazó a su hijo, Remus se veía feliz y acarició la cabeza de su pequeño. Nuevamente una tos fingida rompió la escena.

- ¡De verdad, Sirius! Si vuelves a hacer tu maldita tos-al-estilo-Umbridge, te hechizaré – amenazó Harry.

- Uy, no queremos que el gran destructor de Voldemort se moleste ¿verdad?

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó Remus, abrazando a su amigo y luego a James, y a Feline, a Padfoot, a él mismo, lo cual fue en extremo extraño.

- Entonces… ¿En qué fecha estamos? – preguntó Remus.

- Uh… no te va a gustar la respuesta – comentó Harry.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es Halloween hoy? – preguntó, mirando a James y Lily.

- No… - Remus soltó un poco de aire que había contenido – es primero de noviembre.

- ¿Por qué no habría de…? - entonces se dio cuenta - ¡Harry James Potter! ¿Cambiaste el futuro?

- Pues…

- ¿En qué estaban pensando? Todo se ha alterado ahora.

- No lo sé, pero ya está hecho. Además nadie objetó – le dijo él. Remus soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

- Debes elegir entre quedarte aquí o regresar a tu tiempo, que es cuando mueres.

- Creo que la respuesta es obvia ¿No?

- ¿Te quedarás, cierto?

- Si ya todo está mal, no veo por qué no – miró a su esposa – ¿tú qué dices?

- Que tienes razón. ¿Puede quedarse también Teddy? – Harry sintió una punzada en su estómago y bajó la cabeza, su ahijado era todo para él, junto con Ginny. Aunque tal vez no tendría que dejarlo, podría quedarse ahí con él.

- Sí. Eso es decisión de ustedes.

- Entonces eso se hará – dijo Tonks.

Siguieron platicando y recordando viejos tiempos. Cuando la noche llegó, un nuevo cuarto apareció en la sala de los Requerimientos y Tonks, Lupin y Teddy, se instalaron ahí.


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 12.**

El día siguiente, pusieron a Remus y Tonks al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron a ese tiempo. Tonks, Lily y Feline hablaron de bebés todo el tiempo. Por la tarde, todos esperaron el siguiente capítulo, que no tardó en aparecer.

_**El soborno.**_

_**Kreacher no volvió al día siguiente, ni al que siguió de ese, ni el día después de ese. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse. Dos encapuchados se colocaron frente a la entrada. Ron y Hermione pasaron la tarde discutiendo. **_

Los dos aludidos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, mientras los jóvenes merodeadores les hacían burla.

_**Los sentidos de Harry se agudizaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y burlar al fantasma de Dumbledore que custodiaba la entrada. Cuando Remus Lupin se identificó, Harry se relajó. Remus les informó de lo que había sucedido después de la boda y que la familia estaba bien. Luego les enseñó los últimos ejemplares de 'El profeta' con títulos como 'Harry Potter, buscado para interrogarlo acerca de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore'**_

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron lo que no lo sabían, indignados.

- Sí. Al parecer Rita Skeeter supo que Harry bajó de la torre de astronomía, justo cuando Albus fue asesinado – dijo Remus.

- ¡Eso es difamación!

- ¡Ja! Esa es buena – comentó Harry, divertido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Lily, con el seño fruncido.

- En mi quinto año, nadie me creía cuando decía que Voldemort había regresado. En mi cuarto año, nadie me creyó que yo no coloqué mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. En mi segundo año, nadie creyó que yo no era el heredero de Slytherin… - Harry se ganó un buen golpe por parte de sus amigos y novia - ¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque nosotros somos nadie, tarado – le dijo Ginny.

- ¡No lo decía en ese sentido! Ustedes JAMAS creyeron que yo asesiné a Dumbledore.

- Entonces especifica bien – le dijeron Ron y Hermione.

_**También les contó de lo que sucedía en el ministerio, con la nueva implementación de la comisión de Nacidos de Muggles. **_

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si eras nacido de muggles, te interrogaban y preguntaban a qué mago habías robado su varita, no daban ninguna oportunidad de aclarar tu estado.

- Malditos bastardos – exclamó Padfoot, Feline tomó su mano y le sonrió, tiernamente.

_**Remus comenzó a cuestionarlos sobre su misión, pero Harry le dijo que no podía decirle lo que iban a hacer. Lupin siguió insistiendo y les dijo que él podría acompañarlos en su misión, Harry sopesó los pros y contras de llevar a Remus con ellos. Harry estaba por decirle que podría acompañarlos, siempre y cuando no hiciera preguntas, cuando Hermione hizo la pregunta clave.**_

_**- ¿Qué hay de Tonks?**_

_**- ¿Qué hay de ella? – preguntó Remus.**_

_**- Bueno… ¡Están casados! ¿Cómo se siente ella de que vengas con nosotros?**_

_**- Ella estará perfectamente segura, estará en casa de sus padres.**_

_**Eso no le gustó a Harry. Tonks, encerrada en una casa, mientras su marido se iba con tres niños a hacer algo que ni siquiera él sabía. Entonces les dio la noticia, Tonks estaba embarazada. Después de las felicitaciones, Lupin preguntó si podía ir con ellos.**_

- … _**Estoy seguro de que tu padre desearía que fuera con ustedes, Harry.**_

_**- Bueno – dijo, lentamente – yo no. Estoy seguro de que mi padre se preguntaría porqué no te quedas con tu propio hijo.**_

_**- No lo entiendes.**_

_**- Explícalo.**_

_**- Cometí un grave error al casarme con ella. No he dejado de arrepentirme desde entonces.**_

_**- Ya veo – dijo Harry – así que vas a dejarla y al bebé y saldrás de aventura con nosotros.**_

_**- ¡No debí haberme casado con ella! No debí haber hecho lo que hice. ¡El niño! Si no lo convierto en lo que soy yo, estará mejor sin un padre del cual avergonzarse.**_

Todos en la sala estaban en silencio, escuchando la lectura y mirando de Harry a Remus a Moony. Tonks observaba a su esposo, en silencio, aún sin creer sus palabras, abrazando a su hijo un poco más cerca de su pecho a cada palabra que salía por la boca de Sirius. Nadie reaccionaba, nadie se atrevía a respirar. Entonces Feline se paró y se acercó a Moony y, para sorpresa de todos, lo abofeteó.

- JAMÁS, ¿Me escuchas? Jamás digas esas palabras delante de mí, porque te juro que nunca te lo perdonaré, Remus – regresó junto a Padfoot, quien la abrazó y ella enterró su rostro en su cuello. Moony los observaba, herido. Feline era su mejor amiga, no quería perder su amistad por algo que ni siquiera había dicho. Padfoot le hizo una seña con la cabeza, que le indicaba que todo estaba bien y que hablarían más tarde.

- Creo, que Feline ya lo dijo todo – comentó James – no es que no te agradezca que quisieras ayudar a mi hijo, pero para ti el tuyo debería ser más importante.

- Lo sé – respondió Remus y volteó a ver a su pequeña familia – no es que no fueran lo más importante para mí en ese momento, siempre lo fueron y siempre lo serán. Pero yo en ese momento me sentía el peor de los monstruos. Pensé que alejarme sería lo correcto. Aunque también estaba asustado.

_**Después de que Lupin se fuera, Harry se sentía culpable. Entonces llegó Kreacher, con Mundungus. Lo cuestionaron por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron al tema que necesitaban. **_

_**- ¿Dónde está el relicario?**_

_**- Sólo sé que me lo quitó una mujer que parecía sapo.**_

_**Las cicatrices en el dorso de su mano derecha parecían punzar nuevamente.**_

Un gruñido general se escuchó en la sala. Todos entendieron lo que significaba que Umbridge tuviera el relicario en su poder. Infiltrarse en el ministerio, donde había mortífagos en cualquier lugar.

El fuego se llevó el capítulo y todos se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones. Entonces otras llamas aparecieron y una figura salió de ellas, pero cayó al suelo. Sirius se apresuró y la colocó en su regazo, sosteniendo su cabeza con un brazo, mientras que con el otro quitaba el cabello de su cara.

Era una mujer, pálida y con grandes ojeras. Estaba esquelética, su cabello estaba corto, sucio y revuelto. Sus labios estaban azules y parecía que había estado bajo constantes Crucios.

- No es verdad… - susurró Sirius.


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo trece.**

Sirius observó a la chica, con horror. La última vez que la había visto estaba bien y ahora, encontrarla en ese estado, le destrozaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargó y salió corriendo de la sala, con dirección a la enfermería. Cuando llegó, ya estaba cerrada, pero golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Poppy salió, con una bata alrededor de su cuerpo y con una expresión de preocupación. Sirius entró y la depositó en una de las camas. La enfermera comenzó a revisarla y a hacer lo que podía por ella. Sirius la observaba, nervioso. Los demás llegaron.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Harry.

- Es… Daisy – respondió Sirius. Todos voltearon a verlo a él y luego a Feline, que estaba pálida y envuelta en los brazos de Padfoot, que parecía a punto de cargarla y llevársela a algún sitio lejano.

- ¿Quién es Daisy? – preguntó Tonks.

- Si no estoy equivocado, es Bárbara, es decir, Feline – señaló Remus. Sirius asintió, lentamente - ¿Se cambió el nombre? ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - Sirius soltó algo de aire que tenía contenido – ella y yo tuvimos un hijo, Remus.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – dijo muy rápido.

- No fueron muy unidos esos años ¿Recuerdas?

- Merlín. Estuvo sola todo el tiempo ¿Verdad? – Sirius asintió levemente.

- ¿Sabes qué es la peor parte? – Remus negó con la cabeza – que sí lo conociste.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién es?

- Damián White.

- ¿Un niño que iba en primer curso cuando yo di clases?

- Ahora ves el parecido.

- Si – susurró y volvió su mirada a la enfermería. Sacudió la cabeza – no puedo creerlo. Si tan sólo yo hubiera confiado…

- No fue culpa de nadie – dijo Sirius, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amigo – bueno, tal vez de la rata.

Pasaron un buen rato fuera de la enfermería. Recordando historias y riendo y mirando hacia la enfermería. Sirius y Padfoot parecían los más afectados. Sirius parecía estar en otro mundo, permanecía muy callado y miraba constante y ansiosamente hacia la enfermería. Padfoot tampoco hablaba y estrechaba a su esposa contra él lo más que podía. Feline pareció desesperarse y tomó su rostro, levantando una ceja para cuestionarlo. El la abrazó y besó su cuello tiernamente. Harry se puso de pie y dijo:

- Será mejor que volvamos a la sala y durmamos un poco. Mañana venimos a ver cómo sigue ¿De acuerdo? – todos accedieron. Bueno, todos, menos Sirius.

- Ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzo después – dijo y entró a la enfermería. Poppy lo observó, pero no dijo nada. Él necesitaba saber cómo estaba - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- No está en las mejores condiciones. Parece que no se ha alimentado bien al menos por un mes entero, por no decir que no ha comido nada en absoluto. Tiene varios cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo, al parecer producto de maldiciones cortantes. Además, aún tiene algunos de los efectos que dejan los Crucios. Y estaba a punto de sufrir hipotermia.

- Malditos mortífagos bastardos – murmuró - ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Creo que sí. Solo necesito saber qué tan graves son los efectos de los Crucios.

- Gracias, enfermera.

Sirius colocó una silla junto a su cama y se sentó ahí, junto a ella. Acarició su cabello y su rostro. Le dolía verla en ese estado. No podía soportarlo, pero tampoco podía no estar ahí. Tomó su mano y la besó. Merlín, la había extrañado. Estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí… pero no en esas condiciones. Su costado tenía un corte profundo y en su mejilla había un gran morete. Al verlo, Sirius golpeó la pared. Soltó su mano, para no lastimarla y apretó sus puños, impotente, los puso sobre la cama. Intentaba respirar profundamente, pero no lograba calmarse.

Sintió que algo se posaba sobre su puño, volteó rápidamente y vio la mano de Daisy sobre la suya. Observó su rostro, quería ver sus ojos. Los tenía entreabiertos y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, él se apresuró a secarlas y a mirarla, consternado. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Le dolía algo?

- ¿Sirius? – preguntó con una voz tan débil y frágil, que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sirius.

- Soy yo – susurró.

- No estoy muerta ¿Verdad? Porque duele demasiado como para estar muerta – Sirius rió un poco ante el comentario, ella lo lograba; lograba hacerlo reír aún cuando se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo.

- No, no estás muerta – ella soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Y mis hijos?

- ¿Damián? No lo sé.

- ¿Y Amelia?

- ¿Amelia? ¿Quién diablos es Amelia? – Daisy abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera recordado algo importante. Sirius sospechó y preguntó – Daisy ¿Quién es Amelia?

- Yo… eh… Demonios… es nuestra hija, Sirius – el hecho le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no la conocí cuando conocí a Damián?

- Porque… - nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro – porque no había nacido.

- ¿Cómo que ella…? – entonces recordó esa noche… - ¿¡Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste!?

- Sirius… - comenzó ella, pero él no pareció escucharla.

- No me dejaste conocerla, ni cuidarla – gritó, y luego, en un tono más bajo – no me dejaste estar contigo.

- ¡Lo siento! – gritó ella, con la cara empapada – Me asusté ¿De acuerdo? Tú eras un fugitivo y casi no podías vernos. Y yo…

Pero no pudo más. Comenzó a sollozar largo y tendido. Sirius se sentó a su lado, en la cama, pero sin tocarla. No podría soportarlo. Una niña… y podría haber hecho con ella lo que no hizo con Damián. Ese pensamiento lo destrozaba, al igual que Daisy llorando de esa manera. Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y se frotó la sien, lentamente. Intentaba acomodar sus ideas.

- ¡Ah! – Sirius giró su cabeza hacia Daisy en una velocidad impresionante. La observó sujetando su costado, que sangraba a cantidades alarmantes.

- ¡Poppy! – exclamó Sirius y la enfermera llegó en seguida, observando la herida de la muchacha. E hizo todo lo que pudo para que dejara de sangrar, pero seguía sin tener un buen aspecto.

- Es todo lo que puedo hacer, ahora depende de cómo reaccione su cuerpo – Sirius asintió lentamente con la cabeza y volvió su mirada a Daisy.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos, donde la tensión era palpable. Sirius no lo aguantó más y se acercó a ella y la besó con delicadeza y dulzura, pero con la desesperación de todos los besos sin dar, todas las caricias guardadas y todo el amor contenido. Las lágrimas de ambos se confundían, pero no importaba, sólo importaban ellos. Que el mundo se viniera abajo, pero que a ellos no los separaran de nuevo. Sirius la abrazó, con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla, un mero gesto protector.

- Te extrañé – le susurró al oído.

- Y yo a ti – respondió ella - ¿Por qué estamos en la enfermería de Hogwarts?

- Hay algo que debes saber. Estamos en el pasado, en noviembre de 1981 y hemos cambiado el futuro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué han hecho?

- Técnicamente, Harry salvó a sus padres.

- ¿Jamie? – Sirius soltó una carcajada, como hacía tiempo que no reía.

- Sí, está aquí. Y Lily y el pequeño Harry y Moony y Padfoot y Feline y Remus y Harry y Ginny y Hermione y Ron y Teddy, el hijo de Remus y Tonks, esposa de Remus. A veces se nos une el Albus de este tiempo.

- Eso es… extraño – dijo y luego sonrió levemente – no irás a Azkaban y Damián tendrá un padre y Amelia no tendrá que tener trece años menos que Damián.

- Así es – contestó él, con cierta melancolía. El deseaba que sus hijos estuvieran ahí. Quería jugar Quidditch con Damián y ver a su hija como una copia de Daisy y ser sobreprotector con ella y soportar los regaños de Daisy para que la dejara en paz.

- Yo también quisiera que estuvieran aquí – dijo ella, con una lágrima rodando por su rostro – quiero ver a Amelia crecer y quiero estar ahí para Damián cuando tenga problemas de chicas y… quiero… quiero…

- Shhhh, tal vez la vida quiera ser justa con nosotros por una vez y nos cumpla ese deseo – dijo él, besando su frente. Ella bufó.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosófico? Pareces un anciano – tentó ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Ah! Sirius-alma-libre-Black nunca envejecerá – dijo él.

- ¿Alma libre? A mí me habían contado algo muy diferente – comentó ella, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Te han mentido, no sé de qué me hablas – siguió él.

- ¿Ah? ¿Sí? Me dijeron que tu corazón pertenece a alguien que te ama con locura – estaban muy cerca, pero no sus labios no se tocaban.

- Tal vez no sea tan falso eso que dices. Tal vez sea totalmente correcto – dicho eso, la besó. Ambos sonreían entre besos. Después de un rato, ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 14.**

Harry se despertó al día siguiente y se puso en cuclillas junto a la cama de Ginny. Acarició su rostro y la observó dormir. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba rítmicamente, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su cabello estaba desparramado por su almohada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. La chica abrió los ojos un poco y sonrió al verlo, volviendo a cerrarlos. Harry besó su mejilla y se levantó. Salió del cuarto rumbo al comedor. Lily y James ya se encontraban ahí, junto con el pequeño Harry. Lily le sonrió y besó su mejilla mientras James cargaba al bebé.

- Buenos días – saludó.

- ¿Qué tal, querido? ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Lily.

- Bastante, gracias. ¿Alguna novedad?

- No. Sirius aún no ha venido a decirnos nada – respondió James.

- Oh, vale. Espero que se ponga bien – más que nada, Harry estaba preocupado por la salud mental de su padrino.

- Nosotros también. Creo que Sirius se volvería loco si ella… Bueno, mejor no pensar en cosas tristes, ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

A eso de las once de la mañana, llegó un elfo con la comida para todos. Tuvieron un agradable desayuno y al terminar se sentaron en la estancia y observaron a los bebés jugar un rato. Remus parecía ansioso todo el tiempo y miraba constantemente hacia la entrada. Tonks lo observaba y tomó su mano, intentando que se calmara; él volvió la mirada hacia su esposa, sacudió la cabeza y besó su mejilla. Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, un nuevo capítulo apareció.

_**La magia es poder.**_

_**Harry salió de la casa para recoger el periódico, con la capa de invisibilidad. Tras darle un rápido vistazo, gruñó e informó a Ron y Hermione que tenía noticias y no les agradarían. En la cocina, extendió el periódico, en primera plana se leía. "SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMADO COMO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS"**_

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos los del pasado, buscando alguna explicación en los del futuro, que sonreían un poco.

_**Tras una ruidosa reacción de Ron y Hermione, la chica pareció recordad algo importante. **_

_**- ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! – exclamó y salió de la cocina.**_

_**- ¿Por los pantalones de Merlín? – repitió Ron, sonriendo – debe estar cabreada.**_

En la sala de los requerimientos todos rieron, Hermione se ruborizó violentamente y golpeó el hombro de su novio, acción que sólo hizo que los demás rieran aún más.

_**- Hoy hay más mortífagos de lo normal – comentó Harry, mientras comía – es como si esperaran a que saliéramos de casa con nuestros baúles para ir a Hogwarts.**_

_**- He estado pensando en eso todo el día – dijo Ron, mirando su reloj – el tren partió hace seis horas. Es raro no estar en él ¿No es cierto?**_

_**Hermione entró en la cocina con un gran cuadro que miraba hacia abajo. Hermione lo metió en su pequeño bolso, que físicamente parecía imposible de que cupiera en este. **_

_**- Recordé esto.**_

_**- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron.**_

_**- Phineas Nigellus. **_

_**- ¿Perdón?**_

_**- Snape podría mandarlo a vigilar dentro de la casa, pero ahora solamente podrá ver el interior de mi bolso.**_

_**- ¡Bien pensado!**_

_**Comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que habían descubierto al espiar la entrada del ministerio. Hermione casi se infarta cuando Ron le dijo que los que vestían de azul marino eran de mantenimiento. Entonces Harry propuso que entraran al día siguiente. Hermione comenzó a recitar un montón de cosas que podrían ir mal, pero Harry insistía en que no podrían estar mejor preparados aunque siguieran visitando el ministerio un mes más.**_

_**- Digamos que entramos mañana. Aún pienso que sólo Harry y yo deberíamos ir – comentó Ron.**_

_**- ¡No empieces de nuevo con eso! **_

_**- ¡Estás en la lista de hijos de muggles que no se han presentado en la entrevista!**_

_**- Y tú deberías estarte muriendo de Spattergroit en la madriguera. Si hay alguien que no debería ir, es Harry. Ofrecen diez mil galeones por su cabeza.**_

_**- Vale, me quedo. Me dejarán saber si derrotan a Voldemort. ¿Verdad?**_

_**Mientras Ron y Hermione reían, el dolor se disparó en su cicatriz. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño y se tiró en la bañera, gruñendo de dolor.**_

Lily observaba a su hijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y abrazaba al pequeño bebé lo más cerca a su pecho que podía. Remus negaba con la cabeza, algo molesto.

- ¿Todavía no dominabas la Oclumancia, Harry? – le preguntó.

- Uh… no.

- Nunca lo entendiste.

_**La mañana siguiente, Hermione repasaba el plan con su cara de maniática, que Harry asociaba a los exámenes.**_

Hermione lanzó un cojín contra su amigo, que ahora reía histéricamente por la exacta descripción de lo que él había pensado en ese momento. Los demás reían o miraban la escena con simpatía.

_**Los chicos se aparecieron en un corredor, donde se aparecían el resto de los trabajadores del ministerio. Se ocultaron y poco después una bruja se apareció. Hermione la aturdió. Mafalda Hoppkiss. Arrancaron un poco de cabello de ella y Hermione bebió la poción. Un mago llegó y Hermione le ofreció un dulce, en cuanto tocó su lengua, el mago comenzó a vomitar. Hermione le arrancó algunos cabellos y él se desapareció hacia San Mungo. Harry tuvo que esperarlos para que le llevaran los cabellos que él mismo utilizaría.**_

_**Se dirigieron a unos baños, la nueva entrada del ministerio. No tenían idea de cómo entrar. Harry se subió al retrete y descubrió que había hecho lo correcto. Tiró de la palanca y entró como en un pequeño tobogán y cayó por una chimenea.**_

- ¿Tenían que entrar por un retrete al ministerio?

- Sí, con monedas que el ministerio utilizaba.

- Un mago incluso me preguntó que quien esperaban que se colara ¿Harry Potter? Y comenzó a reírse – comentó Ron.

- Quién lo diría.

_**Yaxley, un mortífago, ordenó a Ron que parara la lluvia que había en su oficina. Hermione y Harry estaban en el ascensor; ella le decía que debería ir con Ron, pues no podría hacerlo él solo y podrían descubrirlos rápidamente. Entonces el ascensor se detuvo y cuatro personas entraron, destacando a una bruja bajita y rechoncha, con ojos saltones, y vestida completamente de rosa, cuyo aspecto recordaba a un gran rosado sapo.**_

Un gruñido se escuchó en la sala. A nadie le agradaba Umbridge, en lo absoluto. Harry se levantó y se estiró. Se moría de hambre y deseaba tener a Kreacher a su disposición como en su tiempo. Remus también se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Tonks.

- Iremos a la enfermería a ver como sigue – informó. Los demás asintieron.

- Avísenos cualquier cosa.

Remus y Tonks salieron de la Sala. Permanecieron callados un buen rato, cosa que extrañó a Remus, pues su esposa era bastante parlanchina y sacaba conversación de cualquier cosa; en ese momento se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Remus se paró en seco, la miró a los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Tonks siguió sin hablar, hasta que se desesperó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti ¿Qué?

- Nada – Remus levantó una ceja – Oh, de acuerdo. Es sólo que… ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

- Dora, no me digas que estás celosa – tentó Remus, intentando ocultar una sonrisa que luchaba por salir. El cabello de Tonks se tornó de un rojo intenso y Remus rió un poco; la abrazó y besó su cabello - ¿Qué debo hacer para demostrarte que te amo más que a nada? Ella fue mi mejor amiga durante Hogwarts y los años antes de la muerte de Lily y James. Cuando yo creí culpable a Sirius ella cortó toda relación conmigo; estaba realmente enojada y yo me sentía herido y traicionado. Pensaba que ella era una tonta por creerle y que el amor la había cegado. Nunca sentí por ella nada más que una hermandad.

- ¿Por qué no volviste a hablar con ella cuando descubriste la verdad sobre Sirius? – susurró Tonks, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él soltó un suspiro.

- No sabía donde localizarla. Le mandé varias lechuzas, pero siempre regresaban con la carta sin abrir – dijo con pesadumbre, luego la miró a los ojos y besó sus labios – anda, vamos.

Siguieron su camino hacia la enfermería, entonces Tonks comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas. Él rió y poco a poco fue respondiéndolas. Cada respuesta traía otra pregunta y parecía que nunca iban a terminar, pero a él no le importaba, así la amaba y no quería que cambiara. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Tonks seguía parloteando. Una cama tenía las cortinas corridas y se escuchaba que conversaban ahí dentro.

Se acercaron a esa cama y Remus inspiró profundamente; Tonks apretó su mano, cariñosamente y él le sonrió, no podría enfrentar a su amiga sin su ayuda. Descorrió la cortina poco a poco y observó a Daisy recostada en la cama, con Sirius a su lado, sentado en una silla tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, mientras se miraban a los ojos, embelesados.

Daisy se percató de la presencia de Remus e inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró. Sirius dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la de su esposa y comprendió. Tonks miraba de Remus a Daisy y de ella a él. Ellos dos se miraban con intensidad a los ojos.

- Bárbara… - comenzó Remus, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Daisy. Ahora soy Daisy – lo corrigió bruscamente.

- Vale, Daisy. Yo…

- ¿Tú qué, Remus? – Sirius le dio un leve apretón a su brazo y ella volvió su mirada hacia él.

- Déjalo que hable, dale esa oportunidad – si las miradas mataran, Sirius habría caído muerto en ese instante. Daisy inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire poco a poco. Volvió la mirada hacia Remus y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que hablara.

- Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Yo no sabía del cambio. Pensé que Sirius nos había traicionado.

- No. No te dijimos nada sobre el cambio antes de que pasara. Pero cuando te lo dije, no me creíste ¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste? Oh, sí. "Debes enfrentar la realidad, Bárbara, Sirius nos traicionó a todos y no sólo entregó a James y a Lily, sino que asesinó a Colagusano" seguí insistiéndote que no era verdad, pero tú veías lo que querías ver. ¡Pudiste haber confiado en mí!

- ¿Cómo confiaron ustedes en mí? Niega que tú también pensaste que yo era el traidor – se exaltó Remus.

- ¡Yo JAMÁS creí eso! Cuando Sirius lo propuso, durmió una semana en el sofá. Nunca dudé de ti, porque eras mi amigo; nos conocíamos desde los once años. Si me hubieran dicho de Petigrew habría dudado, nunca fue tan unido a nosotros. ¿Pero tú? Lo negué y si en verdad lo hubieras sido habría muerto, porque tenías mi confianza a ciegas – las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica.

Remus se había quedado callado pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y bajó la cabeza. Él siempre había dado por sentado de que ella también lo creía. Sintió las manos de Tonks sobre sus hombros, sobre una de ellas colocó la suya. Negó con la cabeza y volteó a ver a Daisy.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Siento no haberte hecho caso; siento no haber confiado en ti; siento que nos hayamos distanciado tanto; siento no haber estado contigo cuando encerraron a Sirius o cuando estuviste embarazada o cuando nació tu hijo. Si pudiera, cambiaría todo eso, pero no puedo. Ahora es otro tiempo y estamos todos. Es tú decisión si vas a seguir odiándome o me perdonarás e intentaremos recuperar nuestra amistad y que todo sea como antes – un silencio se apoderó de la sala durante unos momentos.

- Yo no te odio, Remus – concluyó Daisy, en un susurro – pero me dolió tanto. Eras mi nuestro amigo. Sé que de todos modos lo habrían encerrado, pues nadie habría hecho caso a las súplicas de la esposa y el mejor amigo de aquél al que consideraban un asesino, pero no me habría sentido tan sola como me sentí en esos momentos…

- Daisy… - empezó él, pero ella siguió hablando.

- Y cuando me enteré de Damián… Merlín sabe lo que habría dado porque estuvieras ahí conmigo. Tenía tanto miedo. Mi esposo en Azkaban, mis padres y mi primo muerto, y mi mejor amigo… no podía ni pensar en él porque me hacía mal. Así que salí del país y me cambié el nombre, el apellido. Alegué que mi marido, Orión White, acababa de morir y que había quedado embarazada poco antes de eso. Entonces Damián nació y era lo único que me tenía aferrada a la vida. Cuando cumplió once años, regresé a Inglaterra, pues deseaba que asistiera a Hogwarts; él conocía toda la historia, desde que nos conocimos hasta el día en que su padre entró a Azkaban. Damián siempre fue un chico inteligente y despierto y bastante maduro para su edad.

- Ese mismo año, Sirius escapó de la cárcel y ambos nos preguntábamos si iría a buscarnos. Damián recibió su carta para ir a Hogwarts y vaya sorpresa nos llevamos cuando supimos que el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era nada más y nada menos que R. J. Lupin.

- Damián nunca mostró interés por mi clase – Daisy sonrió, entre lágrimas.

- Por más maduro que fuese, seguía siendo un niño y no entendía por qué no me habías creído. Supongo que creó cierto rencor hacia ti, por no quedarte con nosotros. Pero que quede claro que nunca le hablé mal de ti.

Remus asintió. Siempre le llamó la atención aquél niño. Mente brillante y activo. Notaba como las niñas lo buscaban y le daba cierto aire a Sirius, pero nunca tuvo esa actitud arrogante que su amigo siempre había tenido. No tenía idea de cómo no lo había visto antes. Siempre tuvo buenas notas pero parecía no tener mucho interés en la clase.

Daisy lo observaba, esperando alguna reacción. Sintió un pequeño ardor en su costado, pero no le dio importancia, su herida llevaba todo el día haciendo eso. Observó a la mujer que acompañaba a Remus. Era bajita y de rostro joven; tenía el cabello muy corto, peinado en picos y de cabello rosado. Sonrió al pensar en sus tiempos en Hogwarts y en su tímido amigo. Volteó a ver a Sirius, quien acarició su mejilla levemente, mientras la miraba con ternura. El ardor aún no se iba y se llevó la mano a su costado, para darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

- Demonios – susurró.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sirius.

- Uh… pues… verás, estoy sangrando – comentó ella, intentado sonar despreocupada, para no alarmarlo. Cosa que logró sin éxito.

- ¡Poppy! – llamó, exaltado.

La enfermera llegó rápidamente y los sacó a todos de ahí, sin miramientos. Sirius caminaba de un extremo al otro a la entrada de la enfermería. Tonks abrazó a su esposo, quien devolvió el abrazo, nervioso, esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Madame Pomfrey les informó que se encontraba mejor, pues ya habían identificado el maleficio que había recibido, pero había tomado una poción y en ese momento estaba dormida y debía descansar. Tras varios reniegos y negaciones rotundas, los tres se encaminaron a la sala de los requerimientos, Tonks parloteaba alegremente. Entonces Sirius la interrumpió.

- Te perdonará ¿Sabes? Dale tiempo.

- Eso espero – comentó – sería raro que no lo hiciera. Después de todo, siempre terminaba perdonándome, a su tiempo.

- ¿Siempre? ¿Se peleaban muy seguido? – preguntó Tonks.

- Bastante. Ambos somos muy tercos y cuando algo se nos mete a la cabeza no hay quien nos saque de ahí.

- ¡Ja! Yo sí – dijo ella, risueña, recordando viejos tiempos y a un lobo que se rehusaba a amar. Remus sonrió.

- Sí. Tú sí. Pero tú tienes bastantes influencias sobre mí – le informó.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuales? – inquirió ella, abrazándolo.

- Como estas – respondió y besó sus labios.

- ¡Que dejen su miel en otro lado! – les reprochó Sirius – que es mi sobrinita.

- Que ya tiene un hijo – dijo Tonks, rodando los ojos.

- Eso a mí no me importa.

- Vale, prometo besar a tu sobrina en otro lado – tentó Remus, con una gran sonrisa.

- Si serás…

- ¡Dale ya! Esto de ser el tío sobreprotector no se te da, Sirius.

- Mira, Dora. Esto es tú culpa, por casarte con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿No te alegra que haya sido él, en vez de cualquier otro? – Sirius titubeó.

- Eh… no… digo… sí… ¡Demonios!

Tonks y Remus rieron, Sirius se les unió después. Entraron a la sala de los requerimientos, pero no encontraron a nadie. Sirius les dijo que se daría una ducha. Los otros dos se dirigieron a su habitación, donde encontraron a Teddy, dormido en su cuna. Tonks se acercó a él y sonrió. El pequeño abrió sus ojos lentamente y bostezó. Cuando vio a su madre alzó los brazos hacia ella y Tonks lo cargó y besó su frente. Sintió cómo los cálidos brazos de su esposo los envolvían; recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Remus y cerró los ojos, la felicidad no cabía en su pecho.

Harry estaba con Ginny. Se había hartado de estar en la sala de los menesteres, así que salieron un rato al lago. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, Ginny acostada sobre las piernas de Harry y él jugando con su cabello pelirrojo. Esos últimos días habían sido una locura y Harry aún se creía en una utopía. Aún así, necesitaba tiempo para despejar su mente y entender que al finalizar la lectura del libro, deberían tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

Rió al pensar que Harry Potter nunca podría tener una vida normal. Ginny lo observó, cuestionándolo con esa mirada marrón que tanto le gustaba. Él sonrió y besó sus labios. Volvió su vista al lago y cerró los ojos. No pensaría en nada en ese momento; simplemente disfrutaría de la compañía de su novia y de la tranquilidad del lago.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 15.**

Feline despertó al día siguiente, junto a Padfoot. Sonrió y salió de la cama, procurando no despertarlo. Fue al baño y se observó el vientre en el espejo. No pudo evitar sonreír aún más y acariciarlo, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Los brazos de su marido pronto la rodearon, y besó su mejilla.

- Dime qué lloras de felicidad, por favor – le susurró al oído.

- Sí, amor, lloro por eso – contestó, dándose media vuelta para encararlo; pasó sus brazos por su cuello y besó sus labios.

- Te amo – en respuesta ella volvió a besarlo.

Lily, James y el pequeño Harry estaban en la salita de estar. Lily leía mientras James jugaba con Harry, sobre una pequeña escoba de juguete que había aparecido. En ese momento todo estaba tranquilo. James y Lily no estaban trabajando, pues habían renunciado a sus trabajos cuando se enteraron de la profecía.

Ginny y Harry entraron a la sala, de la mano. Saludaron a los Potter y se sentaron en uno de los sillones, mientras observaban jugar al bebé y a su padre. Pronto se les unieron Ron y Hermione, Tonks y Remus, con Teddy. Feline y Padfoot llegaron un rato después con Moony tras ellos.

Unas llamas amarillas inundaron la sala.

_**La comisión del registro de nacidos de muggles.**_

_**Umbridge comenzó a parlotear algo a Hermione sobre diez personas ese día en la corte y una de ellos esposa de un trabajador del ministerio. Harry tuvo que bajar del elevador, dejando a Hermione sola con la vieja sapo.**_

Hermione se removió en su asiento, incómoda. Ron pasó un brazo por sus hombros, mientras algunos hacían caras de asco o de simpatía hacia Hermione.

_**Harry se encontró con Thicknesse. Tuvo que decirle que quería hablar con Arthur Weasley; Thicknesse le preguntó que si había tenido algún contacto con alguno de los indeseables, Harry le respondió que no.**_

- ¿Indeseables? – preguntó Lily.

- Sí, yo era el indeseable número uno – respondió Harry – supongo que vendrá algo de eso después.

_**Harry se escondió bajo la capa de invisibilidad, agachándose para que los pies del gran hombre del que estaba disfrazado no sobresalieran. Encontró algunos carteles en rosa con gatitos en todos lados, donde se leía: "Los sangre sucia y los peligros que representan a una sociedad pacífica de sangres limpia".**_

_**Escuchó a algunos empleados del ministerio hablar y luego voltear nerviosamente hacia una puerta. Donde se supone que debería ir un hoyo para espiar, había un ojo… el de Moody.**_

Los que no conocían ese detalle, ahogaron un grito. Miraron horrorizados a Harry, que se veía furioso por el simple recuerdo del ojo en la perilla de Umbridge.

_**Una placa rezaba: Dolores Umbridge, jefa de la comisión de registro de hijos de muggle. Harry colocó un Detonador Decoy y esperó a que explotara, para poder colarse en la oficina.**_

- ¡Bien hecho, hijo! – exclamó James, que parecía radiante de orgullo por haber heredado sus rasgos merodeadores.

- ¡James! – le regañó Lily.

- ¿Qué? No dirás que no te parece excelente la forma en que se coló sin que lo descubrieran.

- Pues… no – titubeó.

- ¡Ja! Claro que sí – Harry sonrió ante la desidia de su madre y la terquedad de su padre.

_**Harry recuperó el ojo de Moody y observó con disgusto el telescopio que utilizaba para espiar a sus empleados. Murmuró "Accio Relicario" sin esperar que el relicario llegara hasta su mano, cosa que no ocurrió. Encontró el archivo del señor Weasley y lo inspeccionó, dejándolo intranquilo.**_

_**También encontró un ejemplar de "La vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" haciendo que la sangre de Harry comenzara a calentarse. **_

- Y con gran razón – comentó Lupin. Todos en la sala asintieron.

_**Reparó en un póster de sí mismo, con las palabras grabadas "Indeseable no. uno", una nota rosa con la imagen de un gatito decía "A ser castigado".**_

Un gruñido general se escuchó en la sala. James apretó los puños y Lily colocó una mano en su hombro. Él la tomó e indicó a Lupin para que siguiera leyendo.

_**Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse la capa encima cuando Thicknesse entró a la oficina. Harry sabía que su prioridad debía ser salir del ministerio sin ser descubiertos e intentar de nuevo otro día. Primero buscó a Ron, lo encontró, aún sin poder parar la lluvia en la oficina de Yaxley.**_

- ¿Yaxley? ¿Qué no es un mortífago? – preguntó Padfoot.

- Así es – contestó Harry – el ministerio estaba realmente bajo el control de Voldemort.

- Ese bastardo – murmuró.

_**Harry y Ron volvieron a separarse. Harry se dirigió a buscar a Hermione, que estaba en una cámara de interrogación, más pequeña que en la que le habían interrogado a él por uso indebido de la magia.**_

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – preguntó Lily.

- En mi quinto año, Umbridge mandó algunos dementores a Little Whinging, tuve que usar un patronus para que no nos besara a Dudley ni a mí.

- ¿Sabías conjurar un patronus a los quince? – James parecía impresionado, lo que hizo que Harry sonriera; le gustaba esa sensación de que alguien se sintiera orgulloso de él por algo tan 'pequeño' como eso.

- Desde los trece, en realidad - ¡Vamos! Un poco más no hacía daño a nadie. Lily le sonrió de tal manera que Harry estaba seguro de que jamás se le olvidaría.

- Impresionante.

- Sacó tu cerebro, amor – comentó James.

_**Harry observó cómo cuestionaban a la 'esposa' de Ron. En esa sala llena de dementores, los únicos que estaban protegidos eran los cuestionadores. Harry se sentó detrás de Hermione, Umbridge y Yaxley. Harry le indicó a Hermione que estaba tras ella, haciendo que la chica brincara.**_

Hermione golpeó el brazo de su amigo, recordando ese momento, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran.

- ¡Ay! ¿Eso por qué?

- ¡Porque me sacaste un susto de muerte en ese momento! – exclamó, con una gran sonrisa.

_**Entonces algo llamó la atención de Harry: el relicario colgaba del cuello de Umbridge. Cuando Hermione preguntó por este y Umbridge mintió, Harry no tuvo más control sobre sus actos y aturdió a Umbridge y después a Yaxley. Hermione hizo una réplica del relicario y luego liberó a la señora Catermole. Comenzaron a lanzar patronus para ahuyentar a los dementores. Harry usó su personalidad para ayudar a escapar a algunos hijos de muggles, pero en cuanto iban a bloquear las chimeneas, se aseguró de que él y sus amigos salieran de ahí. Se aparecieron en Grimmauld place, esperando ya estar a salvo, cuando Harry visualizó a Yaxley agarrado de su pie.**_

_**- ¡Déjame ir! – exclamó. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.**_

En la sala todos se encontraban en silencio, esperando que hubiera algo más escrito, pero ahí terminaba todo. Todos miraban al trío, buscando alguna explicación; pero se limitaron a sonreír. Harry se levantó y estiró las piernas.

- Qué capítulo más interesante – dijo, recordando ese día. Los demás le dieron miradas asesinas - ¿Qué? Ya pasó, es algo que ya no importa.

- ¿Qué no importa? No, Harry, tú sí que estás mal – comentó Moony. Todos comenzaron a reír. Entonces las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Sirius y Daisy entraron por ellas. El silencio se mantuvo por un momento.

- ¿James? – preguntó Daisy, con un hilillo de voz. James asintió y se acercó a ella, que se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro.

- Ya, cariño, calma – dijo, intentando tranquilizarla. Después de un rato más, se separó de él, secando sus lágrimas.

- Ay, Merlín. Hacía más de un año que no estaba tan sensible – comentó, haciendo que los demás rieran. Luego se encaró con Lily y la abrazó – Lily, no sé cómo hiciste para recuperar tu figura tan rápido después del embarazo, me tomó AÑOS volver a la mía después de tener a Damián.

- A base de dieta y ejercicio – contestó ella, sonriendo. Esa chica nunca cambiaría su obsesión por su figura, al menos eso parecía – aunque supongo que también fue gracias a James.

- Sí, supongo – dijo Daisy, intentando no reflexionar mucho sobre las palabras de su amiga. Cuando llegó con Moony, lo inspeccionó con la mirada, él la miraba, nervioso - ¿Sabes? No te veía tan nervioso desde que Dumbledore descubrió que tú habías puesto la bomba de olor y pintura en la puerta de Filch.

- Filch duró un mes entero con su rostro cambiando de colores y con una peste horrible – dijo él, con una gran sonrisa. Daisy lo abrazó y volteó a ver a Remus. Se cruzó de brazos frente a él y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Lo peor de tantos años de estar enojada contigo y odiándote, fue que realmente te perdoné al día siguiente. Nunca podría estar más de veinticuatro horas molesta contigo. Supongo que nunca entendí por qué no estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesitaba – su voz se quebró en la última palabra y Remus la abrazó. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su amigo, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

- Lo siento – fue todo lo que acertó a decir. Daisy se separó de él, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Se volvió a Tonks y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Así que tú eres mi cuñada – afirmó, con una gran sonrisa, que Tonks respondió con otra – ¿Y mi sobrino?

- Está dormido, con Harry – dijo Tonks.

- Oh… vale – entonces tocó el turno de Feline y Padfoot.

- Esto es tan endemoniadamente raro – dijeron Feline y Daisy, al mismo tiempo.

- ¿En qué mes estamos? – preguntó Daisy.

- Noviembre – contestó Feline; un brillo indescriptible apareció en los ojos de Daisy. Feline asintió, con una gran sonrisa, que poco a poco fue cayendo al ver la expresión que tenía Daisy.

- Felicidades – murmuró – cuida bien lo que comes, te juro que los antojos que te darán serán de lo más horribles y serán los que no te dejen bajar de peso hasta cuatro años después. Y las nauseas, Merlín te salve de ellas.

- Gracias por el apoyo – dijo Feline, sarcásticamente.

- De nada – se volvió a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny – supongo que no me conocen. Soy Daisy White. Soy madre de Damián, creo que han oído algo de él.

- Sí, bastante, a decir verdad – respondió Ginny – es un año más chico que yo ¿No?

- Exacto – respondió, con una sonrisa nostálgica. Sirius se acercó a ellos y anunció:

- Daisy necesita descansar, mañana pueden seguir con las presentaciones.

- Pero… - protestó ella, mas una simple mirada de Sirius bastó para que accediera – descansen. Te juro que habrías sido una gran ayuda a la hora de acostar a Damián.

La risa de Sirius se escuchó en la sala, hasta que cerraron la puerta de su habitación.


	16. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer:Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 16.**

Daisy se despertó al día siguiente, con Sirius a su lado. Sonrió ampliamente y lo besó en los labios, despertándolo. La abrazó por la cintura y acarició su rostro. Ella se recostó contra su pecho y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Lily y James estaban en la estancia, cuando unas llamas violetas trajeron una nota.

_Alice y Frank Longbottom deberán presentarse de inmediato, junto con su hijo. Es urgente que lleguen; no puede pasar del medio día._

La pareja se volteó a ver, con una gran interrogante en la cara. Lily mandó su patronus inmediatamente a sus amigos, esperando que llegaran pronto. Remus y Tonks entraron a la estancia, con Teddy en brazos, quien lucía un azul eléctrico en todo su esplendor. Al ver las caras de James y Lily, Remus frunció el ceño.

- Puede que no los viera durante diecisiete años, pero creo que aún puedo decir si algo está mal. ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo sé, llegó una nota, pidiéndonos que trajéramos a Alice y Frank – Remus palideció notablemente.

- ¿Cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado? ¿Ya los llamaron?

- Sí, Lily mandó un patronus. ¿Por qué?

- Bien. Ellos dos fueron torturados hasta la locura – Lily ahogó un grito y James la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Y…? – pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

- Es un excelente muchacho, pero sufre mucho por lo de sus padres.

- Dale, sé que estoy echado a perder, pero no es para que se expresen de mí así – bromeó Harry, quien iba entrando, seguido por Ginny.

- No negaré que te encuentras en un estado deplorable. Pero, para tu información, no todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo; no hablábamos de ti – Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿De quién, entonces?

- De Neville – Harry tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Remus.

- Sus padres… Merlín, No es muy tarde aún, ¿Cierto?

- No, ya les avisamos.

- Bien – exhaló Harry, en alivio – ojalá traigan también a Neville, le encantaría ver a sus padres.

Poco a poco, se fue llenando la estancia con todos aquellos que comenzaban a convertirse en una gran familia y desayunaron lo que los elfos les llevaron. A eso de las dos de la tarde, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Todos levantaron sus varitas, alertas. Una pareja, con un bebé en brazos, entró, sin saber bien lo que sucedía.

- ¡Alice! ¡Frank! – exclamó Lily, abrazando a sus amigos.

- Lily, ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues… verán. Será mejor que se sienten, es una larga historia – hicieron como Lily les indicó y ella comenzó a relatarles todo lo sucedido.

- No juegues, esto está muy revoltoso.

- Lo sé. Tendremos que idear un plan para no confundirnos.

- De hecho, Daisy ya tiene una idea – comentó Sirius.

- Será complicado y a mi… contacto, le dará un infarto cuando le a diga cuanta gente le tendremos que sacar documentos falsos, pero creo que funcionará – Feline la observó, con una sonrisa pícara asomándose en sus labios.

- ¿Te refieres a…? – Daisy imitó su gesto.

- Oh, sí.

- Ay, Merlín. Tener a una con esa mirada diabólica ya era malo, ¡ahora son dos! – James se ganó un buen golpe en el hombro por parte de cada chica y burlas por parte de Sirius y Padfoot.

Mas entrada la tarde, un capítulo nuevo apareció entre unas llamas color magenta.

_**El ladrón.**_

_**Cuando Harry tuvo una visión más clara, observó a Hermione junto a Ron, que estaba sangrando. Se había escindido. **_

Una expresión ahogada se escuchó en la sala.

_**Harry estaba aturdido, aún cuando Hermione le pidió la esencia de Díctamo. Hermione comenzó a disculparse por llevar al mortífago dentro de Grimmauld place, pero él no quería que ella lo hiciera, pues no tenía culpa de nada. **_

- Así que ¿A dónde fueron? – preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

- ¿Por qué estaban en casa de tu madre? – preguntó Daisy.

- Porque se la heredé a Harry.

- Ah… Dale.

_**Estaban en el bosque donde habían acampado cuando asistieron al mundial de Quidditch. Hermione colocó algunos hechizos de protección. Y Ron… Ron pidió que le mostraran respeto a Voldemort al no decir su nombre.**_

Todos los miraron, horrorizados ante la idea de respetar al ser más despreciable del planeta. Él intentó esconderse tras su novia, haciendo reír a Harry.

- Compañero, tú sí que estás mal.

- Shhhh. Tal vez, si no hablo, no notarán mi presencia – Hermione bufó ante la tontería que su novio dijo, pero el resto de los presentes rieron bastante.

'_**Dámelo, Gregorovitch' dijo una voz fría 'No lo tengo, me la robaron' suplicó el hombre 'No le mientas a Lord Voldemort, el sabe, el siempre sabe' cambió de imagen rápidamente '¿Quién fue. Gregorovitch?' 'No sé, nunca supe' Un destello de luz verde. Y Harry despertó. Hermione lo reprendió, sin darle oportunidad de explicarle lo que vio.**_

En la sala observaron a los chicos. Todos estaban en silencio, expectantes. El pequeño Teddy Lupin comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, haciendo que Harry y Neville lo imitaran. Los padres intentaron calmarlos, pero simplemente no lo lograban. Continuaron así, por lo menos, veinte minutos más.

- No sé qué le pasa – dijo Tonks, casi desesperada - ¿Tu qué crees, amor?

- Creo que si tú no sabes, menos yo – Daisy los observó, con simpatía.

- ¿Un año? – Harry asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos e hizo aparecer un chupón – seguramente le está saliendo algún diente. Oh, Tonks, es precioso.

- Gracias – contestó la chica, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Daisy apuntó su varita a la boca del pequeño, murmuró algunas palabras y poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad de sus lloriqueos. Entregó al niño a los brazos de su madre y lo observó, nostálgica. Sirius la envolvió en sus brazos y besó su cabello.

Nuevamente, llamas azules invadieron la sala, dejando ver dos figuras. Un chico alto, cabello castaño oscuro, cara redonda; una chica pequeña, rubia y con aire soñador. Harry sonrió ampliamente y fue a saludar a sus amigos.

- ¡Luna! ¡Neville! Qué bueno que están aquí.

- Gracias, Harry. Es casi como si te preocuparas por mí.

- Me preocupo por ti, Luna.

- Así que… ¿El pasado, eh? – comentó Neville.

- Oh, sí. Por cierto, quiero que conozcas a algunas personas. Tú también, Luna.

Así que Harry les presentó a Daisy, Feline, Padfoot, Moony, Lily, James, al pequeño Harry. Entonces llegaron frente a Alice y Frank. Cuando Neville los vio, abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Harry, intentando que le desmintiera lo que estaba viendo. Al ver que se dedicaba simplemente a sonreír, una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

- Alice, Frank, les presento a Neville. Neville, ellos son tus padres.

- Y… yo… yo… - extendió la mano, esperando que se la estrecharan – creo que ya nos conocemos.

- Oh, pequeño, eres igualito a tu padre – exclamó Alice, que rechazó la mano y abrazó a su hijo, afectuosamente. Neville no supo cómo reaccionar. Frank le pasó al pequeño Neville a su mujer y también estrechó a su hijo. Harry y Luna se escabulleron de ahí, para darles un poco más de privacidad.

- Así que… ¿Tú y Neville?

- Oh, no. Es como tú y Hermione.

- ¿En serio? Siempre creí… - Luna rió.

- No todo es lo que parece, Harry.

- ¿Desde cuándo los trajeron?

- Un poco después de que destruyeras a Voldemort.

- Igual que a Ron y Hermione, entonces.

El resto de la tarde prosiguió sin ninguna novedad. Neville estaba disfrutando de sus padres, que parecían amarlo tanto como a su pequeño niño. Harry cada vez estaba más seguro de su decisión. Lo único que lo mantenía reluctante, era Ginny. Sabía que no viviría feliz sin ella, pero también sabía que ella sin su familia no sería feliz. Suspiró fuertemente, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su novia.

- No lo sé, Harry. Es muy complicado – comentó, sabiendo bien lo que le sucedía.

- Sabes que no te obligo a nada, amor. Es sólo que… esto se siente tan… bien.

- Dame un poco más de tiempo – Harry se volteó hacia ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

- Tú me esperaste un año completo. Yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario – dicho eso, la besó delicadamente.


	17. Capítulo 17

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan en mío.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 17.**

- ¡Oigan todos! - llamó Neville - llegó un nuevo capítulo.

Se acomodaron alrededor de la sala y pusieron atención a lo que Neville comenzaba a leer.

_**La venganza de los duendes.**_

_**No todo iba según lo planeado. Aún no tenían idea de dónde se encontraba el Horrocrux, no tenían comida y tenían que moverse de lugar cada noche. Descubrieron que el Horrocrux influía horriblemente en ellos, pero Harry se negaba a dejarlo en cualquier lado.**_

_**Una noche, los chicos se encontraban en la tienda, cuando Harry escucho voces. Con la ayuda de orejas extensibles descubrieron que Ted Tonks estaba a la fuga, junto con Dean Thomas, dos duendes y un tal Dikins; escucharon que algunos estudiantes habían tratado de robar la espada de Gryffindor, entre ellos, Ginny Weasley; y descubrieron que la espada que estaba en el despacho de Snape era falsa.**_

_**Harry y Hermione no podían estar más emocionados, pero Ron no lo veía de esa forma; después de una fuerte discusión, Ron se fue dejando a Hermione destrozada.**_

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron al escuchar esa última línea. Los demás les observaban, confusos y esperando una explicación. Ron no sabía ni en dónde meterse, se sentía realmente un cobarde traidor. Harry estaba tranquilo; esa conversación ya la había tenido tiempo atrás con su amigo, pero al parecer Ron no.

- Lo siento - murmuró, apenado. Hermione tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada, camarada - dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué no pasa nada? ¿Estás demente?

- Bueno, estabas asustado, preocupado, cansado y ¡Tenías hambre! - intentó bromear, pero Ron no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Se puso de pie y Harry junto con él; podía sentir la frustración de su amigo.

- ¡Huí cual rata asustada! ¡No soy mejor que Petigrew! - Hermione dejó salir un pequeño gritito al tiempo en que Harry asestaba un golpe en la quijada de Ron. Este simplemente se quedó con una mano en su mejilla y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARTE CON ÉL! ¡TÚ JAMÁS NOS TRAICIONASTE! - Harry seguía temblando de coraje. Ginny puso una mano sobre su hombro, mientras él inspiraba profundamente, intentando calmarse - Lo siento, no debí haberte golpeado. Es sólo que no debes pensar que te culpo. No hiciste nada malo, sólo seguiste tus instintos.

- Tienes un gancho muy bueno, Harry - comentó Ron, la tensión en el ambiente desapareció y algunas sonrisas tímidas salieron.

- Gracias. Bueno, creo que... - lo que creía no se dijo, pues un nuevo capítulo apareció.

_**El valle de Godric.**_

_**Las palabras de Ron rezumbaban en su cabeza. 'Pensábamos que sabías lo que hacías' 'Pensábamos que Dumbledore te había dicho qué hacer' 'Pensábamos que tenías un plan de verdad'.**_

Harry suspiró gravemente y negó la cabeza, con la mirada en el suelo.

_**En cierta forma, Harry sabía que tenía razón. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó que sus amigos lo acompañaran a la caza de los Horrocruxes? Esta era su misión, no la de ellos. Habría sido mejor ir él sólo. **_

_**Hermione no habló con él por algún tiempo, a menos que fuera totalmente indispensable. Harry decidió pedirle que fueran al valle de Godric. Justo cuando él iba a preguntárselo, ella le pidió que le ayudara a descifrar lo que significaba un símbolo: parecía un ojo triangular, cuya pupila era atravesada por una varita. Harry no tuvo idea de lo que era, pero lo reconoció porque Xenophilius Lovegood lo había usado en la boda de Bill.**_

_**Cuando Harry le expuso su idea, ella accedió de inmediato, lo cual extrañó a Harry. Hermione explicó que, tal vez, Dumbledore había escondido la espada ahí. Harry propuso ir a ver a Bathilda Bagshot y Hermione creyó que la espada la tenía ella.**_

Para entonces Harry ya estaba con los codos sobre sus rodillas y su frente entre sus manos. Ginny simplemente acariciaba su espalda, sin saber qué hacer. Lily observaba a su hijo, con cierta tristeza. No pudo estar ahí para él cuando más la necesitaba. Nunca estuvo para él en toda su vida. Abrazó al pequeño bebé que estaba entre sus brazos y se recostó contra su marido.

_**Hermione empezó a divagar sobre los métodos de protección que deberían usar y Harry la dejó hablar, asintiendo y aprobando. Él nunca pensó en que podrían encontrar la espada o algún Horrocrux. El valle de Godric representaba a sus padres y a la vida que se le había sido arrancada. Nada más.**_

Harry sonreía leve y culpablemente a una Hermione que lo miraba con ojos vidriosos. Lily se soltó a llorar inconsolablemente, mientras James intentaba calmarla.

_**Una semana después, Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en el valle de Godric. Era víspera de navidad. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron tras la iglesia, preguntando a Harry si sus padres se encontraban ahí, pues podía ver el cementerio. Harry sintió una ráfaga de emoción correr por su cuerpo. Encontraron un obelisco en memoria a los muertos en la guerra; al acercarte, se convertía en una estatua de un hombre con cabello desordenado y lentes, una mujer con cabellera larga y un bebé con una frente sin cicatriz.**_

Los sollozos de Lily se volvieron aún más fuertes y muchos de los presentes tenían la mirada en el piso o una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Harry no pudo evitar observar a sus padres, recordando la estatua y viendo lo mal que la habían hecho. Su madre era mucho más hermosa y su padre tenía una expresión gentil, pero firme. Sonrió y continuó escuchando.

_**En el cementerio, encontraron las tumbas de Kendra y Ariana Dumbledore. Así que Skeeter había dicho algo verdadero... Curioso. Siguieron inspeccionando, de vez en cuando encontraban algún nombre familiar; hasta... Potter. Harry sintió como su pecho le presionaba, por fin sentía la muerte de sus padres como algo real, no sólo imaginario. Colocaron un ramo de flores. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Observó las tumbas de sus padres, hasta que Hermione lo tomó por la mano y salió del cementerio.**_

Las miradas pasaban de Harry a Lily a James, esperando su reacción. Lily seguía sollozando y James parecía al borde de las lágrimas también. Harry no pudo soportarlo más y se sentó junto a su madre y la abrazó; haciendo que ella llorara aún más. No se suponía que él la consolara, ella debería estarlo consolando a él. Harry besó el cabello de su madre, esperando a que se calmara un poco.

El resto de los presentes los observaban, sin saber si irse o quedarse. Tanto Tonks como Daisy y Alice, tenían los ojos vidriosos y Hermione y Ginny derramaban lágrimas silenciosas. Feline se refugió en los brazos de su marido y Luna les veía con simpatía. Neville tomó la mano de su madre y Ron abrazó a Hermione; mientras un nuevo capítulo aparecía. Remus tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_**El secreto de Bathilda.**_

_**Encontraron los restos de lo que una vez fue su casa. Cuando Hermione estaba aleccionándolo para que no entrara, Harry divisó a una persona, mirándolos. ¿Cómo podría saber que estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad? **_

_**Les hizo señas para que la siguieran. '¿Es usted Bathilda?' Ella asintió y los guió hasta su casa, en donde Harry encontró una fotografía del rostro del ladrón de la varita de Gregorovitch. Bathilda le indicó que subiera las escaleras con ella, solo.**_

- Te apuesto a que quería un poco de acción - bromeó Padfoot, intentando alivianar el ambiente. Lo logró, haciendo que todos sonrieran y uno que otro riera.

_**Bathilda le hizo mirar hacia un bulto de ropa sucia. Cuando lo hizo, Harry pudo ver por la esquina de su ojo cómo una serpiente reemplazaba el cuello de la mujer. Su varita no le sirvió de nada y quedó indefenso ante la serpiente, que simplemente lo incapacitaba a moverse. Hermione llegó rápidamente y lo liberó. '¡Viene para acá!' fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir.**_

_**Horas después y la visión, aumentada y corregida, de la muerte de sus padres y algunas otras, Harry despertó. Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa. Le explicó que la serpiente les había mordido y que no podía quitarle el Horrocrux más que con un hechizo.**_

_**Harry se levantó y pidió su varita a Hermione. Y fue cuando descubrió que estaba rota.**_

- Ahí termina el capítulo - informó Lupin.

- Sí, bueno, mi varita está bien ahora.

- ¿Cómo la reparaste?

- Con la varita más poderosa que existe - comentó. Luego se volvió a su madre - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó ella, perpleja.

- Pregunté que si estás bien - para su sorpresa, ella comenzó a reír, con un poco de cinismo.

- Sí, creo que escuché eso. Sí, Harry, estoy bien. No creo que deberías ser tú el que pregunte eso, aún así.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó él, confundido.

- ¡Merlín, Harry! A mí la sensación de impotencia se me olvidará cuando dejemos de leer. Pero tú viviste todo esto y jamás saldrá de tu mente y eres tú el que me pregunta a mí, tú madre, el si estoy bien. Debería ser yo la que te pregunté a ti...

- Estoy bien, Ma - le interrumpió Harry - todo eso que estamos leyendo ya pasó hace más de un año para mí. He tenido tiempo y ayuda para superarlo.

- ¡Pero no tendrías que haber tenido que superarlo, no era el plan!

- Pero lo hice y pues... a veces los planes no salen como lo esperábamos.

- Pues no me gusta - dijo, cruzando los brazos y haciendo todo un pequeño puchero. Harry sonrió, divertido.

- Pues, curiosamente, a mi tampoco - los demás veían la escena, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO! - Harry comenzó a reír ante el rostro enojado de su madre - ¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?

- Lo... lo siento... es sólo que... nunca... - decía entre risas - nada importante.

- Bueno, oficialmente la has perdido, compañero - dijo Ron, palmeándole la espalda.

- Sigo sin encontrarle el chiste - susurró Lily a James, el cual sonrió y besó su frente.

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.


	18. Capítulo 18

Holaaa!! Sólo quería decir que si no había subido capis seguido fue porque estaba de vacaciones!!! aquí les dejo tres capis ;) besos!

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 18.**

Albus Dumbledore entró a la sala y observó una escena muy peculiar, donde presente y futuro se reunía. Le habían llamado para leer el siguiente capítulo de la historia, no entendía muy bien para qué podrían requerirlo, pero aceptó de cualquier forma. El joven Harry Potter se percató de su presencia. Lo miró con intensidad a los ojos y pudo descifrar que había una larga historia tras él.

- Buenas tardes a todos.

- Buenas tardes, Albus.

- El capítulo ya ha aparecido, pero te estábamos esperando.

- De acuerdo. Empecemos cuando quieran - dijo el viejo director.

_**La vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore.**_

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados. Las miradas se dirigieron a un exasperado Harry y a unos molestos Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville. El profesor Dumbledore se removió en su asiento, un poco incómodo. Se quitó las gafas y las frotó con su túnica, antes de hacer un gesto, indicando a Sirius que continuara con la lectura.

_**Harry nunca se había sentido tan desprotegido como en ese momento, en el que ya no contaba con su varita. Había perdido la protección de los núcleos gemelos y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto contaba con esta.**_

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? - preguntó Lily.

- Mi varita es la hermana de la de Voldemort, tienen la pluma de Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué ya no contabas con ella? - Neville tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Porque se rompió cuando intentábamos escapar de Voldemort.

_**Harry colocó las piezas de su varita en el bolso que Hagrid le había regalado. Su mano rozó la Snitch que Dumbledore le había dejado y tuvo que combatir la tentación de arrojarla lejos. Era impenetrable, inútil, inservible, como todo lo demás que Dumbledore había dejado atrás.**_

Harry comenzó a ruborizarse, mientras el profesor lo miraba, con curiosidad, intentando encontrar la razón por la cual el muchacho le guardaba tanto rencor. Los demás también se preguntaban qué sucedía, pero Sirius continuó leyendo.

_**La furia contra su mentor comenzó a desbordar. Los había dejado sin pistas, sin espada, sin ayuda. Y ahora no tenía varita. **_

_**Poco después, Hermione le preguntó si podía hablar con él y accedió. Ella le mostró el libro de Rita Skeeter 'La vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore'. Harry sonrió complacido; ahora sabría todo lo que Dumbledore no consideró que fuera importante decirle, lo quisiera o no.**_

- ¡Harry! - le reprendió Lily.

- ¿Qué? Estaba enojado y frustrado.

- No es razón para...

- Mira, Ma, sé que no estuve bien, pero tenía muy buenas razones para pensar de esa manera.

- ¡No le hables así a tu madre! - James se veía molesto. Harry rodó los ojos y miró a Sirius, suplicante, para que siguiera leyendo. Su padrino sonrió ampliamente.

_**Harry pasó rápidamente las páginas, buscando alguna fotografía, hasta que se encontró una de un joven Dumbledore con un muchacho apuesto, riendo. En el pie de la foto se leía: Albus Dumbledore, poco después de la muerte de su madre, con su amigo Grindelwald. **_

Varios de los presentes aguantaron la respiración. Y las miradas se posaron en el director, que no dejaba de preguntarse qué había hecho para merecer eso. Deseaba llevarse su pasado a su tumba, pero ahora le iba a ser imposible. Sirius notó que Dumbledore comenzaba a tensarse y decidió continuar.

_**A sus dieciocho años, iba a irse de viaje con Elphias Doge, hasta que recibió una lechuza, anunciando la muerte de su madre. Dumbledore regresó a casa, para hacerse cargo de su hermana, Ariana y su hermano, Aberforth. Al parecer, Ariana, tenía un estado de salud frágil y delicado. Ese verano, el sobrino de Bathilda Bagshot, Gellert Grindelwald se hospedó en el valle de Godric.**_

_**Ambos muchachos trabaron muy buena amistad. Tan buena amistad, que planeaban dominar a los muggles para 'El bien común' según una carta de la cual pueden ver una copia. Lo que no sabemos es qué llevó al antiguo director a enfrentarse a su amigo. Al parecer, la muerte de su pequeña hermana. **_

_**Hermione le retiró el libro a Harry. Comenzaron a discutir. Harry se sentía traicionado. Había confiado en Dumbledore. Se sentía justo como cuando Ron se había ido. 'Harry, la única razón por la que estás enojado es porque nunca te dijo nada de esto él mismo' Exclamó Hermione. '¡Tal vez lo esté!' gritó él '¡Mira lo que me pidió, Hermione! ¡Arriesga tu vida, Harry! ¡Y de nuevo! ¡Y de nuevo! ¡Y no esperes que te explique todo, sólo confía en mí ciegamente, confía en que sé lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mí aunque yo no confíe en ti! ¡Nunca la verdad completa! ¡Nunca!'**_

A cada palabra, la voz de Sirius iba reduciéndose, hasta quedar en un apenas audible susurro. Los ojos se posaban de Dumbledore, a Harry, a Hermione. Dumbledore estaba herido, pero nunca lo demostraría, su orgullo era más fuerte. Harry se sentía enojado y contrariado; recordó cómo se sentía en ese momento y le fue imposible no volver a sentirlo. Hermione estaba nerviosa, esperaba que su antiguo director no se lo tomara a personal.

'_**Te amaba, Harry' susurró Hermione 'Sé que te amaba'. Harry bajó sus brazos. 'No sé a quién amaba, Hermione, pero nunca me amó a mí. Esto no es amor, el desastre en el que me dejó. Compartió más de lo que realmente pensaba con Gellert Grindelwald que lo que compartió conmigo'. Harry le dijo que regresara a la tienda y se odió por desear que lo que le había dicho era verdad, que a Dumbledore le importaba.**_

Dumbledore miraba intensamente a Harry, que no bajó la mirada. No se sentía bien con lo que había dicho o pensado, pero tampoco era como si todo eso fuera mentira. Las llamas volvieron a aparecer y fue cuando cortaron el contacto. Harry tomó los pergaminos esa vez.

_**La cierva plateada.**_

_**Harry y Hermione sintieron como si alguien más estuviera en el bosque, así que decidieron irse de ahí. Aparecieron en el Bosque de Dean. Harry le dijo a Hermione que fuera a dormir, mientras él montaba guardia. Sentía que sus defensas no eran suficientes. Poco después, una luz apareció frente a él y se dirigía a donde estaba.**_

Lily apretó la mano de su marido y se mordió el labio. Sin embargo, había algo en la forma en que Harry lo leía, que le dio un poco de tranquilidad; SÓLO un poco.

_**La luz se iba acercando, haciéndose cada vez más brillante. Se dio cuenta de que era una cierva plateada. Algo le dijo que la estaba esperando. La cierva ser dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Harry salió tras de ésta. Llegaron a un lugar y desapareció. Harry esperó a que lo atacaran, pero nada sucedió. Encendió la varita y encontró un pozo congelado; al fondo de éste, había una cruz plateada. Harry contuvo el aliento y observó la espada de Gryffindor.**_

En la sala algunos soltaron gritos de júbilo. Harry comenzó a reír ante tal actitud y continuó leyendo.

_**Harry evaluó sus opciones, al final rompió el hielo, se quedó en mera ropa interior y entró al pozo. El agua estaba helada. Pero se sumergió y tomó la empuñadura de la espada. Cuando intentó salir, la cadena alrededor de su cuello se apretó. No podía respirar, no podía salir. Iba a morir ahogado.**_

Lily ahogó un grito, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Observó a su esposo, que le abrazó. El resto de los presentes miraban a Harry, con los ojos como platos, esperando a que siguiera leyendo.

_**Seguramente los brazos que le sacaron del pozo eran los de la muerte. Logró tomar aire. Una persona estaba a su lado, pero no podía ver a su salvador. '¿Estás - demente?' Harry no podía creerlo. Ron estaba ahí. Sostenía la espada y el horrocrux. **_

En la sala todos comenzaron a vitorear el regreso de Ron y el que haya salvado a Harry.

'_**¿Por qué demonios no te quitaste esto antes de entrar?' preguntó, sacudiendo el horrocrux.**_

- ¡¿NO TE QUITASTE EL HORROCRUX?! - Lily parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

_**Harry y Ron buscaron a quien conjuró el patronus, pero no lo encontraron. Harry le indicó que destruyera él al horrocrux. Ron se negó, pero Harry logró convencerlo. Tuvieron un momento difícil, cuando Harry abrió el relicario, pero Ron logró apuñalar el horrocrux. Ron cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Harry sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Habló con él, intentando hacerle entender que era importante para él y Hermione y que su relación con ella era puramente amistad, nada más.**_

Ron abrazó a Hermione, los demás les sonreían y Sirius y Padfoot parecían estarse aguantando las ganas de molestarlos.

_**Al llegar a la casa, Harry llamó a Hermione y cuando ella vio a Ron, se abalanzó a golpearlo. **_

Ahora si no se aguantaron las ganas y las burlas comenzaron a sonar en la sala de los menesteres, acompañadas de muchas risas. Los aludidos se ruborizaron furiosamente. Las llamas se llevaron el pergamino. Cuando todos se levantaban para irse, apareció nuevamente.

_**Xenophilius Lovegood.**_

Harry observó a Luna, mientras leía el título. La chica abrió un poco los ojos, pero dejó que Harry continuara.

_**Ron les explicó que el nombre de Voldemort se había convertido en un tabú.**_

Un gruñido general se escuchó en la sala.

_**Hermione le pidió a Harry que fueran a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood. Había reconoció el símbolo de Beedle el Bardo en el libro de Skeeter. Harry no quería ir, pero votaron y él perdió. Pronto se encontraron en casa de los Lovegood. Xenophilius parecía incómodo y se mostraba renuente a ayudarles, pero al final le convencieron. Le mostraron la imagen y en seguida la reconoció. '¿Se refieren a la seña de las Reliquias de la Muerte?'.**_

Las llamas se llevaron el pergamino. Los que no estaban familiarizados con el término, observaban a los chicos del futuro.

- ¿Qué son...? - pero Sirius no pudo terminar la pregunta.

_**La leyenda de los tres hermanos.**_

_**Xenophilius comenzó a hablar sobre una búsqueda, pero los chicos aún se encontraban si entender. El señor Lovegood les habló de la leyenda de los tres hermanos y Hermione le dijo que ella tenía una copia, el cual él le indicó que leyera. **_

_**El mayor de los hermanos que lograron burlar la muerte y que, por tanto, ganó el favor de ésta, pidió una varita, la más poderosa de todas. El mediano, pidió el poder de traer a otros de la muerte; así que la muerte le dio un anillo con ese poder. El menor de los hermanos, pidió algo con lo que pudiera ir a cualquier lado sin ser seguido por la muerte; recibió una capa de invisibilidad. **_

- Eso me es conocido - murmuró James.

_**Xenophilius dijo que con eso tenían. Que esas eran las Reliquias de la Muerte. Hermione ni Ron creyeron nada en absoluto, pero Harry aún tenía dudas.**_

- Bueno, esto es endemoniadamente raro - comentó Harry - leer algo que describa exactamente cómo te sientes. Curioso.

Los demás observaban a Harry, como si estuviera delirando, así que se limitó a seguir con su lectura.

_**Hermione mencionó a los Peverell y Xenophilius le dio toda la razón.**_

- ¡Eso! - exclamó James - Los Peverell, nosotros descendemos de ellos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ajá, y la capa de invisibilidad... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es una de las reliquias! ¿Cierto?

- Si hubiera sabido eso desde un principio todo habría sido más sencillo - asintió Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

_**Harry subió las escaleras de la casa. Curioso. Algo llamó su atención. Bajó a buscar a Xenophilius y preguntó por Luna. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y descubrieron que los había delatado. Lograron escapar, con el ingenioso plan de Hermione de dejar que vieran a Harry, para que no mataran a Xenophilius.**_

Harry dejó de leer y esperó a que el capítulo se desvaneciera. Esperó un poco más, esperando que apareciera más pergamino, pero no pasó nada. Se levantó de su asiento y estiró las piernas. Observó a los presentes y, de un momento a otro, escuchó un extraño sonido, al cual se le unieron más, del mismo tipo.

Dumbledore sacó lo que pareció ser un cromo de magos, pero Harry pudo notar que hablaba con él, al igual que los de ese tiempo. Frunció el ceño y esperó.

- Son su manera de comunicarse con la Orden - susurró Sirius, a su espalda, su voz sonaba preocupada - algo ha sucedido.


	19. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

Hola!! Sólo pasando a saludar :) y a decir que leo cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan. No he tenido tiempo de responder los últimos, pero quiero que sepan que los agradezco mucho, ya que me animan!! un beso, - LW

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capitulo 19.**

Harry observó a su padrino y luego a sus padres, la preocupación estaba marcada en sus rostros. Pronto todos comenzaron a guardar los cromos de magos. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala. Se veían los unos a los otros a los ojos. Dumbledore observaba significativamente a Lily y James.

- ¿Me van a decir qué demonios sucedió? - preguntó James, desesperado.

- Hay un ataque en Surrey - Lily se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¿En qué parte de Surrey?

- En Little Whinging.

- Oh, por Circe.

- ¡No entiendo! Digo, no es lindo que los mortífagos ataquen, pero presiento que hay algo más detrás de esto - exclamó Padfoot.

- Mis tíos viven en Privet Drive - explicó Harry - ¿Voldemort lo sabe?

- Creo que sí - contestó Lily.

- No es una coincidencia que atacara ahí - Harry pasó una mano por su cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, sin cesar.

- Me está poniendo nervioso - susurró Padfoot.

- ¿Qué piensas, Potter? - la voz de Ginny sacó a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Le sonrió, culpablemente - maldito complejo de héroe.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No, Harry! - Hermione captó en seguida lo que sucedía. Ron no tardó en entender y suspiró.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- ¡Ron! - le reprochó Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Lo conoces, Hermione, no se va a detener y lo sabes.

- P-pero... pero...

- ¿Alguien me explica, por favor? - pidió James.

- Harry está buscando la forma más rápida para llegar a Little Whinging y verificar si sus tíos están bien - la voz de Ginny se escuchaba cancina y Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que su novia lo conocía, para resumir sus planes tan sencillamente.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Quién te dio permiso de salir en ninguna misión peligrosa? - Lily parecía furiosa y asustada. Si su hijo era un cuarto de lo cabezota que era su marido, no lo detendría de ninguna manera.

- Tengo diecinueve años y desde que tengo once salgo en misiones peligrosas sin permiso de nadie - Harry negó con la cabeza, exasperado. Sabía que su madre se preocupaba por él, pero eso de tener que rendir cuentas a alguien no iba con su personalidad - como sea, volaremos hasta Hogsmeade y nos apareceremos en el parque, buscaremos a mis tíos y nos aseguraremos de que estén bien. Si siguen ahí y con vida, los pondremos bajo protección, si no están ahí... bueno, tendremos que localizarlos y rescatarlos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que seguirán vivos? - preguntó Padfoot.

- Sencillo; estamos hablando del mismo Voldemort, esto es una trampa.

- Déjame ver si entiendo. Sabes que es una trampa y estás a punto de entrar a ella ¿Correcto? - James parecía analizar la idea.

- Correcto - respondió Harry, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al menos su padre lo apoyaría.

- Bien. Sólo tengo algo que decirte ¿¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!? - la sonrisa de Harry se borró de inmediato - No irás.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? - Ginny estaba negando con la cabeza y masajeando su sien, mientras escuchaba a su novio y a su suegro discutir - Iré, está decidido.

- ¡Pero es una trampa!

- ¡La trampa no es para mí! ¡Es para que tú o mamá vayan a rescatarlos!

- ¡No quiere decir que tú tengas que ocupar nuestro lugar! ¡Te matará sin pensarlo dos veces!

- ¡He sobrev...!

- ¡Cállate ya, Harry! - explotó su novia. La chica cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, volvió a abrirlos y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Harry - Lo siento. Sabemos por lo que has pasado. Sólo... sólo dime una cosa ¿Tienes que hacer esto?

- Sabes que sí, Gin.

- No, estamos en otro tiempo, nadie depende de que el Gran Harry Potter los salve.

- Pero...

- Pero está en tu naturaleza, lo sé. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente a su novia, tomando su mano salió de la sala, con sus amigos detrás de él. Conjuró tres escobas y le extendió una a Ginny y a Ron. Este montó su escoba con Hermione delante de él. Volaron por los pasillos, ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes. Salieron a los terrenos y pronto se encontraron a Hogsmeade. Se tomaron de la mano y Harry giró sobre sus talones.

En el parque todo estaba tranquilo. Ni una señal de que los mortífagos estuvieran cerca. Seguramente se encontraban en algún otro lugar de Little Whinging, o no. Harry corrió hasta la casa de sus tíos. Todo estaba justo como recordaba. Tocó la puerta con el número cuatro frenéticamente. Escuchó el llanto de un bebé y la voz de tía Petunia acercándose a la puerta. Al abrir, Harry no esperó.

- Soy Potter, vienen por ustedes, debemos irnos, rápido - con cada palabra, los ojos de Petunia se abrían más y más.

- ¡Lo consiguieron! ¡Lograron que los de su especie...! - su tía se calló al verse amenazada con la varita de Harry.

- No me obligues a usar esto en contra tuya. Toma a tu hijo y trae a tu esposo antes de que... - ¡PUM! Una gran explosión se escuchó al final de la calle - ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Anda, mujer, que no tienes todo el día!

Petunia entró rápidamente a la casa y salió con un 'pequeño' Dudley y un gran tío Vernon, con la cara tan morada como la vez que Harry habló con la serpiente del zoológico. Les dio la espalda y sonrió. Comenzó a caminar hasta el parque, sus amigos ya lo esperaban. Harry volteó a ver a sus tíos y sabía que debía sacarlos de ahí, pero no creía que aguantarían el efecto de la aparición o de los trasladores.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ginny, señalando algún lugar en el cielo. En efecto, la marca tenebrosa estaba 'decorando' el cielo; pero ella no pretendía remarcar lo obvio - ¡Stupefy!

Sus familiares cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. Hermione creó un traslador y Ginny hizo que los Dursley tocaran el viejo listón. Ella junto con sus parientes, desaparecieron, mientras el trío dorado se dirigían a ayudar a los muggles que estaban siendo atacados por los mortífagos. Un grito desgarrador les perforó los oídos y Harry aceleró su ritmo.

Al llegar, la escena que vieron los paralizó. No había mortífagos, sino simplemente dementores. Uno de ellos tenía a un niño acorralado, a punto de darle el beso. Una reluciente silueta de un ciervo plateado alejó a la criatura del pequeño, que comenzó a llorar por su madre. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo tomó en brazos, mientras conjuraba a su nutria. El terrier de Ron se les unió a los otros dos animales, que combatían a los dementores como podían. Llegaban más y más; estaban perdiendo y los tres lo sabían.

- ¿Dónde demonios están los aurores? - preguntó Ron.

- No me preocupan tanto los aurores, ¿Dónde está la Orden? - exclamó Harry.

- ¡Cállense los dos y tratemos de contener a estos bastardos! - Hermione parecía fuera de sus casillas. Harry y Ron encontraron bastante entretenida la forma en que ella se relajaba, maldiciendo.

- Vaya, Hermione, me encanta tu vocabulario - las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un color escarlata intenso, mientras Ron reía silenciosamente.

- ¡Claro! Ríanse a costa mía.

- Oh, vamos, amor, no le viene mal a nuestros patronus un poco más de alegría.

- No empieces, Ronald, sabes que no estoy de humor - a pesar de la advertencia de su novia, Ron continuó sonriendo.

Un ¡Crack! Llamó su atención. Harry se preparó para un ataque pero, para su alivio, los miembros de la Orden habían llegado para ayudar. Los patronus vencieron a los dementores. Ahora venía la parte difícil, desmemorizar. Feline y Padfoot se les acercaron, entonces esta, para gran sorpresa de todos lo abofeteó, para después envolverlo en un gran abrazo. Padfoot negó con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba a Ron y a Hermione, para después pasar con Harry.

- Nunca vuelvan a hacernos algo así, tu madre está histérica, Harry - el aludido sintió remordimiento, pero no se arrepentía.

- Será mejor que se acostumbre, Pads, esta es mi vida.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, no lo será para el pequeño Harry - Merlín, que extraño suena eso - pero para mí sí lo es. Es parte de mí y de mi naturaleza, no puedo cambiarlo, así que no me pidan que lo haga.

- Harry...

- ¡NO! ¿No lo entienden? ESTA ES MI VIDA. Luchar. Punto. Ahora, si me lo permiten, regresaré a Hogwarts, comeré algo, me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y apareció en Hogsmeade. Se escabulló por Honeydukes y salió por la joroba de la bruja tuerta. Caminó hasta las cocinas y comió algo rápido. Pronto se encontró en la sala de los menesteres, donde una melena roja se le abalanzó de inmediato. Abrazó a Ginny y besó sus labios levemente. Observó a su alrededor, su madre le observaba, con los ojos como plato. Harry suspiró y se separó de Ginny, besando su frente. Se acercó a Lily y la atrajo en un abrazo. Ella comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Acarició su cabello y dejó que se desahogara.

- L-los sal-salvaste, H-Harry.

- Sí, bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- A-arriesgaste t-tu v-vida p-por ellos.

- Lo hice - dijo, como si fuese algo obvio.

- P-pero t-te t-trat-taron m-mal.

- No es como si no me hubiesen aceptado en su casa. Puede que no haya tenido el mejor de los tratos, pero podría haber sido peor. No me preguntes como - Lily soltó una risita, entre sus sollozos. Luego se puso seria y se dedicó a abrazar a su hijo.

- Ya no eres un niño.

- No, no lo soy.

- Quisiera que lo fueras.

- Pero lo soy, ma. Tal vez yo no, pero el pequeño sí. Es nuestra oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

Lily asintió nuevamente, mientras las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.


	20. Capítulo 20

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

La historia está llegando a su fin!!

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 20.**

Todos estaban reunidos en torno a la chimenea, esperando el escrito. Pronto, unas llamas amarillas aparecieron, dejando tras de ellas el nuevo capítulo. Neville se puso de pie y lo tomó.

_**Las reliquias de la muerte.**_

_**Cuando aparecieron, Hermione ya estaba poniendo las protecciones. Comenzaron a comentar acerca de la pérdida de tiempo que había sido ir con Xenophilius; como siempre, Harry quería creer.**_

El aludido comenzó a ruborizarse violentamente mientras algunos reían. Ese era Harry.

_**Peverell. Algo le resultaba familiar. '¡Marvolo Gaunt!' Chilló por fin.**_

En la sala todos lo observaron, curiosos, al parecer nadie lo conocía.

'_**El abuelo de Voldemort. ¡El anillo que Voldemort convirtió en Horrocrux tenía el escudo de los Peverell!'. Si todo era como Harry suponía, la piedra que tenía el anillo era la piedra de la Resucitación. Entonces, una gran cantidad de información comenzó a rodar por la cabeza de Harry.**_

_**Dumbledore tenía la capa de invisibilidad antes de que sus padres murieran, seguramente para examinarla, pues creía que era una de las reliquias. El anillo... ¡El anillo estaba dentro de la Snitch! Y la varita '¡Quien-tú-sabes está detrás de la varita de la muerte!'**_

Algunas expresiones ahogadas se escucharon.

_**Ron los incitaba a pensar en lugares donde podrían estar escondidos los Horrocruxes. Además buscaba el programa de radio 'Potterwatch', hasta que una tarde lo encontró. Se enteraron de las muertes de Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswel, Gornuk el duende y de una familia muggle. Escucharon a Kingsley y después a Remus, que aseguraba a todos que Harry estaba vivo y que no perdieran las esperanzas y Harry no podía sentirse más agradecido con él y se preguntaba si ya lo había perdonado.**_

_**Continuaron escuchando el programa hasta que terminó y Harry cometió una estupidez. Pronunció el nombre, Voldemort, y el tabú se activó. Una serie de Snatchers los rodearon.**_

Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron y cubrió su boca con una mano. James la rodeó con sus brazos y observó a Remus, agradecido. Harry, por su parte, no podía quitar su mirada del licántropo, que le sonreía ampliamente, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Daisy, los observaba, curiosa, volteando su cabeza de un lado a otro, como observando un partido de tenis.

- ¡Ay, que no entiendo! - en la sala todos comenzaron a reír. Para pasar a una nube de tensión alrededor del cuarto.

- Bueno... pues - comenzó Harry, observando a Remus.

- Técnicamente yo... en realidad...

- ¡Dímelo ya! - exclamó, impaciente. Remus tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de contestar. La conocía y no iba a reaccionar de una manera placentera. Tal vez si...

- Promete que no te enojarás.

- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme? - el licántropo estaba a punto de buscar otra forma de seguir evadiendo la pregunta, pero su esposa no era de la misma opinión.

- ¡Ay! Mi marido pensó en abandonarnos a mí y a Teddy cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Los ojos de Daisy se tornaron súbitamente oscuros. Esa chispa que la caracterizaba desapareció sin dejar huella. Su mirada reflejaba todo lo que sentía. No eran necesarias las palabras y Remus pudo leer su expresión sin dificultad. Se veía triste, decepcionada, traicionada, defraudada, rabiosa, a punto de asesinar a alguien. Su falta de palabras fue lo que asustó más a Remus. Nada bueno se desprendería de eso. Sólo hacía falta esperar.

- Que hiciste ¿Qué? - susurró. Su voz a penas se escuchó, pero fue una sentencia. Miró a Sirius, que simplemente se veía aterrorizado. 'Oh, oh'.

- Yo uh... - Daisy inspiró profundamente y sonrió, amablemente. Oh, pero Remus sabía mejor que eso. No se tragaría ese gesto de tranquilidad por nada del mundo.

- ¿Me vas a decir por qué lo hiciste? - su voz era suave y atrayente, y el viejo licántropo comenzaba a temer por su vida.

- Tenía miedo y... pensé que era lo mejor para ellos - una chispa de furia se encendió en su mirada.

- ¿Por ser un licántropo? - un murmullo casi pasó desapercibido.

- ¿A-ajá?

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO REMUS! - momento de la explosión - ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA POR LO CUÁL ESTAR AVERGONZADO? ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS SI QUIERA PENSADO HACER ESO! ¡Y LO INTENTASTE! ¡MERLÍN SABE LO QUE YO O DAMIÁN HABRÍAMOS DADO POR QUE SIRIUS ESTUVIERA JUNTO A NOSOTROS! ¡Y TÚ! ¡TÚ SIMPLEMENTE TE DECIDES A ARREBATARLE ESA OPORTUNIDAD A TU FAMILIA! ¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA! ¡UN...! ¡UN...! ¡NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIRTE!

- Daisy... - Sirius intentó abrazarla para calmarla, pero sólo logró tornarla en su contra.

- No lo hagas, Sirius.

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir disparada a su cuarto. La sala permaneció en silencio. Remus simplemente estaba destrozado. Cada palabra que había dicho era cierta, era todo lo que podía pensar. Los chicos que no conocían su temperamento estaban asombrados. ¡Incluso Feline lo estaba! Era un cambio totalmente de la chica con la que habían convivido a la fiera en la que se convertía. Sirius suspiró profundamente y se disculpó, mientras entraba en la habitación tras su esposa. Remus no tardó en retirarse también.

- Sinceramente, no sé como vaya a terminar esto - comentó James. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, que se encogió de hombros - nunca la vi tan alterada como hoy.

- Lo sé - susurró Padfoot, dándole una mirada significativa a su mujer - ¡Ya se! Cuando le dije que...

- Cállate, Sirius - le espetó Feline.

Daisy había cerrado con un portazo y después se había dirigido al baño. Apoyó las manos en el lavamanos, mientras observaba su reflejo. No debería haberse exaltado de tal manera, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había imaginado a Sirius dejándola deliberadamente y no logró soportarlo. Se acuclilló ahí mismo y comenzó a sollozar levemente. No escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta, pero logró sentir la presencia de su esposo en cuanto se encontró detrás de ella. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se abalanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello. Sirius la cargó hasta un sillón y se acomodaron ahí. Ella no podía parar de llorar y él sólo podía acariciar su cabello.

En la sala, los que quedaban se miraban, mientras nuevas llamas aparecían. Volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos.

_**La mansión Malfoy.**_

_**Los Snatchers los tenían rodeados. Comenzaron a interrogarlos. Pensaban que los iban a liberar, pero uno de ellos encontró una foto de Hermione en el profeta, diciendo su nombre verdadero y que viajaba con Harry Potter.**_

_**Entonces Greyback decidió llevarlos ante Voldemort, a la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa les abrió y Fenrir le informó que habían atrapado a Harry. Tras un momento de discusiones, Bellatrix observó la espada de Gryffindor, que habían tomado los Snatchers de la tienda del trío, y se mostró realmente asustada, alegando que Snape la había mandado a su caja de seguridad en Gringotts. **_

_**Mandaron a Ron y Harry a los calabozos, mientras Hermione se quedaba para ser interrogada. Desde el calabozo, la escucharon gritar.**_

Ron no podía dejar de abrazar a la castaña mientras escuchaba las palabras salir de la boca de Neville. La chica iba palideciendo ante el recuerdo del crucio de la vieja arpía, mientras Harry apretaba los puños, intentando descargar su coraje.

_**Luna también estaba ahí y desató a los chicos. Accionaron el Deluminador y observaron a Ollivander, Dean y Griphook. Griphook fue llamado para que comprobara que la espada era falsa, mostrando que la de Bellatrix aún estaba en su caja de seguridad. Harry sacó el pedazo de espejo que le quedaba y observó un ojo azul que le veía, en su desesperación pidió su ayuda. Poco después, Dobby llegó. **_

- ¿Dobby? - preguntó James.

- El elfo de los Malfoy, al que Harry liberó.

- Ah, dale.

_**Harry le dio instrucciones de llevar a Luna, Dean y Ollivander a Shell Cottage, la casa de Fleur y Bill. Pero sus amigos no querían irse, querían ayudarlo. Él les dijo que se verían después en Shell Cottage, y sólo así accedieron. Cuando desaparecieron, Lucius Malfoy preguntó si habían escuchado algo en el calabozo, y mandaron a revisar a Petigrew.**_

Un gruñido general se escuchó en la sala; Padfoot tenía cara de querer matar a alguien y parecía muy dispuesto; Moony se encontraba en un estado similar, pero él sabía controlarse, era la gran diferencia; Feline se moría de ganas de gritarle todas sus verdades mientras le daba una paliza; y James, bueno, la cara de James era indescriptible, parecía a punto de explotar, literalmente.

_**La puerta se abrió lentamente y Harry y Ron se abalanzaron contra él, y forcejearon para salir de ahí. Colagusano comenzó a estrangular a Harry, pero él lo convenció de que no lo hiciera. Ron le quitó su varita y, al momento, la mano de plata se enroscó alrededor del cuello de su dueño, matándolo.**_

Algunas expresiones ahogadas se unieron a la sensación de matar al maldito traidor.

- ¿Tenía una mano de plata?

- Ajá, tuvo que donar su mano real para la causa revive-a-Voldy, entonces su señor le dio una de plata.

- Que terminó matándolo.

- Qué ironía.

_**Griphook dijo que la espada era falsa. Ron desarmó a Bellatrix y Harry tomó su varita, pero ella tomó a Hermione y amenazó con matarla con un cuchillo. Entonces un candelabro cayó y Dobby hizo su aparición, mientras Ron salía de ahí con Hermione. En medio de la confusión, Harry tomó a Griphook, que tenía la espada en su posesión y se desapareció.**_

_**Dobby le ayudó a aparecerse nuevamente en Shell Cottage, para descubrir que estaba gravemente herido. Y el pobre elfo, en brazos de su héroe, murió.**_

Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de Harry, que se refugió en el cuello de su novia. Los demás lo observaban, intentando entender el por qué Dobby era tan importante para él, al menos los del pasado.

_**El fabricante de varitas.**_

_**Harry cavó una tumba para Dobby. Su cicatriz dolía, pero él era dueño del dolor. Había aprendido a cerrar su conexión con Voldemort.**_

Expresiones de alivio y celebración se escucharon por la sala, mientras todos se sentían felices por escuchar eso.

_**Ron se le unió a cavar la tumba y sepultaron a Dobby. Luna agradeció a Dobby el haberlos sacado del sótano, al igual que Ron, Dean y Harry. En una piedra, Harry talló 'Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre'.**_

Lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de Harry, limpiándolas disimuladamente. Ginny se recargó junto a él y él la abrazó, sintiéndose más fuerte de esa manera.

_**Se enteró de que los Weasley habían sido marcados por los mortífagos, sabiendo ahora que Ron viajaba con él. Harry solicitó hablar con Griphook y Ollivander, decidiendo hablar primero con Griphook.**_

_**Griphook empezó a hacer observaciones, como la manera en que Harry había cavado la tumba de Dobby y cómo lo había rescatado a él mismo. Harry no supo interpretar eso, pensando que le estaba reclamando, fue al grano. 'Queremos que nos ayudes a abrir una cámara en Gringotts'.**_

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – exclamó Lily.

- Merlín, Harry, hasta tú deberías saberlo – dijo Moony, en un tono que hizo que Harry se sintiera ligeramente ofendido.

- Pero era necesario – fue todo lo que respondió.

_**Griphook les dijo que no podrían hacerlo, que no lo lograrían, pero prometió pensarlo. Después de hablar con él, Harry les explicó a Ron y Hermione que creía que había un Horrocrux ahí.**_

- ¿Por qué habría de esconderlo ahí? – preguntó Padfoot. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que porque siempre envidió a cualquiera que tuviese una llave. Él era pobre y nadie vio por él, es todo lo que sé.

_**Se encontraron con Ollivander y Harry le preguntó si era posible que arreglara su varita, pero el fabricante le dijo que no. Identificó dos varitas que llevaban con ellos, la de Bellatrix y la de Malfoy, al parecer la segunda ahora pertenecía a Harry, ya que él lo había desarmado y ahora la lealtad de la varita estaba con él.**_

- Eso es extraño – comentó James.

- Lo es, pero para Ollivander parecía tener lógica.

_**Harry comenzó a adivinar lo que Voldemort había querido de Ollivander, como que le explicara el funcionamiento de los núcleos gemelos y le hablara de la Varita de Sauco. Tras una larga charla, Harry salió al jardín. **_

'_**Gregorovitch tenía la Varita de Sauco, Grindelwald se la quitó y entonces Dumbledore se batió a duelo con él. La varita está en Hogwarts'.**_

_**Ron lo apremió para que fueran a rescatarla, pero Voldemort había ganado una vez más.**_

Algunas expresiones ahogadas se esparcieron por la sala. Las llamas se llevaron el capítulo.

- Entonces… Voldemort ganó la varita.

- Sí – dijo Harry.

- Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

- Bueno, la varita pertenecía a Dumbledore y cuando Dumbledore murió…

- Lo enterraron con ella – susurró Lily, horrorizada.

- Exacto.

Nuevas llamas aparecieron. Padfoot tomó el capítulo y comenzó a leer.

_**Shell Cottage.**_

_**Harry aún se preguntaba si estaba bien no haber impedido que Voldemort robara la varita. Los reproches de Ron le confundían tanto como el apoyo de Hermione. Griphook solicitó hablar con él.**_

'_**He decidido ayudarte a cambio de un pago'. La gran sonrisa de Harry se hizo pequeña. '¿Qué quieres?' preguntó 'La espada de Gryffindor'.**_

Los presentes en la sala soltaron un gruñido, muchos sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

_**Harry decidió que se la daría, pero después de que la usara con los Horrocruxes, no importaba cuanto tiempo tomara.**_

_**Ollivander se fue a casa de la tía Muriel, donde estaban el resto de los Weasley. Justo antes, llegó Remus, estaba muy exaltado.**_

Las caras de preocupación de los del pasado se contrarrestaron con la de felicidad de los del futuro.

'_**¡Es un niño! ¡Ted Lupin, por el padre de Dora!'. **_

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar en la sala, y Padfoot chiflaba, mientras se mostraba un poco contrariado por pensar en su pequeña sobrina de siete años con un hijo. Se estremeció y decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

_**En su emoción, abrazó a Harry y le pidió que fuera su padrino. Aceptó. Bill habló con él, acerca de los tratos con los duendes. Después, un pensamiento irónico llegó a su cabeza: Parecía ya en proceso de convertirse en un padrino tan imprudente para Teddy Lupin como Sirius Black lo había sido para él.**_

Las risas fueron algo incómodas, pensando en lo que realmente quería decir esa frase. Las llamas se llevaron el capítulo, pero trajeron a dos personas con ellas. Un muchacho alto, bien formado, con cabello tan claro como la arena y ojos color miel, se encontraba delante de una chica más bien bajita, rubia, con ojos de un intenso azul. El chico tenía su varita frente a él, intentando defenderse, pero la bajó ante el sonido de una sola palabra.

- ¿Teddy?


	21. Capítulo 21

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo!

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 21.**

- ¿Teddy?

- ¿Pa? – Teddy se veía perplejo.

- Uh… Supongo que así me dices cuando creces – comentó, inseguro. Teddy asintió levemente – ven, siéntense, tienen que saber algo.

- Te ves… joven – susurró. Los presentes rieron, Harry a grandes carcajadas.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó.

- Ella es Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur – Harry se sorprendió ante esto.

- Interesante. Bien, lo que yo tengo que decirte, es que estamos en el pasado – al principio Teddy no reaccionó, luego comenzó a reír, pero paró al ver que Harry hablaba en serio y todos lo veían extrañamente.

- ¿E-e-es es en serio?

- Sí. Ahora, te presentaré a algunas personas, a ti también, Victoire.

Entonces, Teddy y Victoire conocieron a Lily, James, Padfoot, Feline, Alice, Frank y a Moony. Digamos que ver a tu padre a una edad parecida a la tuya es algo realmente extraño, sobre todo si él no ha tenido un hijo, todo se redujo a un abrazo un tanto incómodo. Seguramente sería diferente con Remus. Luego saludaron a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

- Esto es simplemente increíble – dijo Victoire.

- Concuerdo contigo.

- Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Pues… estamos leyendo un libro en el que cuentan lo que hice cuando debería haber estado estudiando mi séptimo año y pues… queremos cambiar el futuro – dijo Harry, casualmente.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – exclamó la chica - ¡Todo se alteraría!

- Eso es lo que pretendemos.

- ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡No es su decisión! ¡Ponen en juego muchísimas cosas!

- Victoire…

- ¡NO! ¡No los dejaré!

- No es algo que esté en tus manos – le espetó Harry. Su tono de voz hizo que la chica guardara silencio – Tú no puedes verlo como yo o ninguno de nosotros. Seguramente viviste con tus padres a salvo, sin preocuparte por ninguna guerra ni señor tenebroso. No te lo reprocho, si luché fue para eso, pero no nos digas qué podemos y qué no. Si lo destruimos ahora, muchas menos vidas serán perdidas. Cuando terminemos de leer, tendrán que elegir si desean quedarse y luchar o regresar y tener recuerdos de una vida que no fue la suya, depende de ustedes. Si tienes esa mentalidad para cuando eso suceda, te recomiendo que regreses o no serás capaz de soportarlo.

Justo en ese momento apareció un nuevo capítulo.

_**Gringotts.**_

_**Un sólo cabello, extraído del suéter de Hermione y la varita de Bellatrix formaba parte del plan. 'Será muy real' dijo Harry.**_

- ¡Qué no entiendo! – exclamó Teddy.

- Debíamos infiltrarnos en Gringotts, a la cámara de los Lestrange.

_**Salieron de Shell Cottage y Hermione se transformó y le dio una identidad falsa a Ron, mientras Harry y Griphook iría bajo la capa de invisibilidad.**_

- ¿Estaban en mi casa? – preguntó Victoire, incrédula.

- Ajá, justo después de estar en un sótano en la mansión de los Malfoy.

_**En el callejón Diagon, Griphook subió a los hombros de Harry y la actuación empezó. En cuanto Hermione-Bellatrix entró a El Caldero Chorreante, la tensión en el ambiente aumentó. Travers, otro mortífago, los encontró, haciendo más difícil su tarea.**_

_**Hermione confundió a los guardias de la entrada, para que no le revisaran. En cuanto Hermione pidió ver la bóveda, los duendes comenzaron a sospechar. Harry tuvo que aplicar dos imperius.**_

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la sala, roto por expresiones de horror y desconcierto. Harry sonrió una media sonrisa.

- A veces, al enfrentar las Artes Oscuras, debes utilizarlas, siempre y cuando no lo hagas con la intención de dañar, sino de ayudar. Sólo así tu alma no se corrompe – comentó.

- Pero…

- Nos habrían descubierto, todo se habría ido al desagüe y yo habría terminado muerto. Era necesario.

- Harry…

- En serio, no es como si pretendiera volver a hacerlo.

_**Ya muy por debajo de Londres, pasaron por la caída del ladrón, así lo llamó Griphook, lo cual quitó los disfraces de Ron y Hermione y destrozó el carrito en el que iban. Ahora no tenían idea de cómo saldrían de ahí. Siguieron caminando, cuando se encontraron con un gran dragón. Lograron entrar a la bóveda y comenzaron a buscar.**_

- ¿Qué buscaban?

- La copa de Hufflepuff, que en realidad era un horrocrux. Un horrocrux es un objeto que contiene una parte del alma de una persona. Es magia extremadamente negra.

_**Hermione encontró la copa, pero al tocarla la quemó y la soltó, mientras otras copas falsas aparecían. Harry la encontró y la recuperó con la espada. Pero la espada cayó y Griphook intentó robarla. El pelinegro tomó la copa, ignorando las quemaduras e intentó tomar la espada de las manos de Griphook. El duende se escabulló entre los demás duendes que habían llegado y comenzó a decirles que eran ladrones. Ron los aturdió, mientras los magos guardia corrían para auxiliar a los duendes, pero regresaron cuando vieron al dragón que lanzaba llamas como loco. Entonces la inspiración llegó a Harry.**_

Los merodeadores soltaron un gruñido al mismo tiempo. El resto los observó, curiosos, esperando que compartieran el secreto que habían descubierto con ellos.

- Intentará salir en el dragón – comentó Moony, como si estuviera cansado de explicar las locuras de las personas.

- Ay, Merlín – Lily no podía ocultar su preocupación.

_**Harry soltó al dragón y trepó a él, luego ayudó a Hermione y esperó a que Ron subiera también. Entonces la bestia alzó el vuelo. La única vía de escape era demasiado pequeña para que el dragón pudiera pasar; éste intentó hacerlo más grande, con sus garras y su aliento, mientras Hermione le ayudaba a hacer el agujero más grande. Salieron volando sobre el callejón Diagon y se lanzaron al cielo.**_

Las llamas se llevaron el capítulo de nuevo. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía disgustado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ginny.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

- ¡Lo hacen sonar mucho más fácil de lo que fue! No me extraña que las clases de historia sean tan aburridas – Ginny torció los ojos y golpeó el hombro de su novio.

- Tú estás demente.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír, observando el intercambio de los chicos. De pronto, Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia los cuartos. Tocó la puerta de uno, le abrieron y él entró, dejando a todos perplejos por su repentina salida.

- Entonces, chicos – comenzó Ginny, observando a Teddy y Victoire - ¿Nos van a decir por qué llegaron juntos?

Los aludidos se miraron y desviaron la mirada inmediatamente, sonrojándose furiosamente. Ron los miró, confundido y volvió su mirada a Hermione que rió y besó sus labios, logrando hacer que se olvidara de todo el asunto.

Harry entró al cuarto de Remus, que estaba cargando a Teddy, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro. El chico le sonrió ampliamente, sin poder contenerse las ganas de decirle la noticia. El hombre lobo lo miró, extrañado y arqueó una ceja.

- Se perdieron la parte en que entramos a Gringotts, robamos de la cámara de los Lestrange y salimos volando en el dragón – comentó – Y la llegada de nuestros nuevos invitados.

- Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Quiénes son?

- Pues son dos chicos, una rubia, con sangre francesa y un castaño, metamórfogo y con sangre de hombre lobo.

- P-pero, pero Teddy ya está aquí, ¿Ves? – dijo, sacudiendo levemente al bebé que tenía en brazos, intentando que lo notara.

- Dije chico, muchacho, adulto joven.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Dora, ven aquí!

- ¿Qué sucede, Remus?

- Harry dice que tiene una sorpresa para nosotros.

- Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Ya estás bien?

- Podría decirse.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación y entraron a la sala. Todos estaban entretenidos haciendo burla a los recién llegados y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. Nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, así que se aclaró la garganta, pero aún así no volteaban a verlos. Entonces intentó la tosecilla estilo Umbridge; no falta decir que tenía cinco varitas apuntadas hacia él en ese momento.

- ¡Dale! ¡Que soy yo!

- Si vuelves a hacer esa tos, juro que te hechizaré – dijo Ron, haciendo una voz infantil, recalcando lo que Harry había dicho algunos días atrás.

- Entonces… supuse que algunas personas querrían conocerse.

Teddy giró la cabeza en ese instante, pero en vez de fijar su mirada en los ojos verdes de su padrino, la fijó en los ojos de su madre. Se quedó sin habla y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. Lo único que le hizo ser fuerte fue la mano de Victoire sobre a suya, apretándola suavemente.

- ¿No piensas venir a saludarme? – su voz.

Era tan distinta a lo que se había imaginado. Era dulce y fuerte a la vez. Muchísimo más bella de lo que jamás creyó posible. Se puso de pie en un brinco y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente, sin importarle nada más. Supo que ella también estaba llorando y volvió a sentirse un niño pequeño, pero ahora sabía lo que era la protección de una madre.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que pudiera separarse de ella. Entonces vio a su padre. Estaba marcado con cicatrices y podría estar desgastado, pero se veía feliz. Y vio al bebé que estaba en sus brazos, con un fuerte azul eléctrico en su cabello, y supo que era él. Extraño, a decir verdad. Ya no estaba el pequeño en esos brazos, ya que le rodeaban ahora.

El abrazo con su padre fue irreal. No podía creer que podría sentirse protegido de esa manera. Y sin embargo así era. Cuando rompieron el contacto, Teddy se giró a buscar a Victoire, así se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente solos. Sus padres le sonreían abiertamente y él les sonrió de vuelta; nunca se había sentido tan feliz… sólo podía compararse con la vez en que Victoire le dio el sí.

Los demás estaban en el comedor, donde un elfo les había llevado la cena. Parloteaban animadamente, hasta que Sirius entró. Se veía cansado. Le interrogaron varias miradas y sonrió levemente, tomando asiento junto a su ahijado.

- Lloró hasta quedarse dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo estará así – dijo, con algo de pesadumbre, pero cuando la comida llegó a su plato comenzó a comer animadamente - ¿De qué me perdí?

- De cómo los tuvieron reclusos en la mansión Malfoy, como Dobby los rescató, como murió, cuando llegaron a la casa de Bill y Fleur, como descubrieron donde estaba la varita de Sauco, el nacimiento de Teddy, que Harry se hizo padrino de él, como se infiltraron a Gringotts, robaron de la bóveda de tu prima y escaparon volando en un dragón – Sirius casi se atraganta.

- ¡Eres un padrino tan inconsciente como yo! – exclamó, haciendo que muchos rieran - ¿Qué?

- Fue lo mismo que yo pensé – comentó Harry y Sirius dejó salir una risa parecida a un ladrido, esa vez llegó a sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, todos, a excepción de Daisy, estaban en la sala, esperando la aparición del capítulo.

_**El último escondite.**_

_**Después de un largo rato sobre el dragón, Ron se percató de que perdían altura. Justo sobre un lago. Entonces Harry les dijo que saltaran; lo hicieron y nadaron hasta la orilla. Se preguntaron cuanto tiempo tardaría Voldemort en darse cuenta. Con suerte no le dirían. Poco después de que Ron propusiera eso, Harry tuvo la visión de cuando se lo dijeron. Digamos que no estaba muy contento.**_

Las risas no se hicieron esperar gracias al último comentario. Al principio incómodas, pero luego les fue imposible parar.

_**Entonces le dio la última ubicación. Hogwarts. Sin detenerse a descansar ni idear un plan, se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. **_

Aunque ahí terminaba ese capítulo, había un segundo. Sin más demora, continuaron leyendo.

_**El espejo perdido.**_

_**Justo cuando aparecieron, los mortífagos comenzaron a buscarlos. Sabían que estaban ahí. Al no encontrarlos, decidieron utilizar dementores. Harry tuvo que utilizar su patronus, pero eso le delató. Les habrían atrapado de no ser por una voz que les indicó que entraran a un local. Les indicó que subieran, entraran al cuarto y se quedaran con la capa puesta. Poco después se dio cuenta de que era Cabeza de Puerco.**_

_**Cuando el dueño despachó a los mortífagos, Harry pudo reparar en su apariencia. '¡Era su ojo el que vi en el espejo! ¡Usted envió a Dobby! Usted es Abeforth'.**_

Expresiones de asombro y sorpresa recorrieron la sala, mientras intentaban recordad al dependiente del pub, al parecer sin mucho éxito.

_**Cuando le dijeron que pretendían entrar a Hogwarts, él intentó hacerlos desistir, pero Harry tenía un trabajo. Abeforth les contó que unos chicos muggle habían visto como Ariana hacía magia y, al no enseñarles cómo lo había hecho, llevaron las cosas bastante lejos, llevándola a la locura; cómo su padre había ido a Azkaban por atacarlos y cómo su madre había muerto en una de las explosiones de su hermana. Finalmente, cómo Ariana había muerto en un fuego cruzado entre Grindelwald, Albus y él mismo. Además de cómo le rompió la nariz a Albus.**_

_**Cuando Harry siguió insistiendo, Abeforth se acercó al cuadro de su hermana y le dijo que ya sabía qué hacer. La chica desapareció y volvió, seguida de un esperanzado Neville Longbottom.**_

Un capítulo más estaba ahí.

_**La diadema perdida.**_

_**Neville estaba lleno de moretones, rasguños y se encontraba en un estado deplorable.**_

- ¡Eso es un incremento en mi autoestima! ¡Gracias! – comentó, con cierto cinismo.

- Bueno, no puedes negar que estabas hecho un desastre – dijo Luna.

- No podría haberlo dicho mejor – asintió Harry.

_**El chico le dio instrucciones a Abeforth, diciendo que muchos iban a aparecerse en el bar y que los mandara por el pasaje.**_

- ¿Un pasaje a Hogwarts por Cabeza de Puerco? – preguntó James, con sus ojos brillando.

- Ajá.

- ¿A dónde llega? – Moony se veía intrigado.

- A esta misma sala.

- ¡Demonios! No encontramos ninguno de los dos – dijo Padfoot, decepcionado.

_**Neville les puso al tanto de las cosas en Hogwarts. No eran lindas. El pasaje era largo y cansado. Al llegar, muchas personas les recibieron aliviadamente, como su fueran los salvadores de una nación.**_

- En serio ¿Tienen que ser tan dramáticos? – se quejó Harry.

- Harry, te estuvimos esperando por meses, el que estuvieras vivo y luchando era nuestra única esperanza, no podrías pedirles menos – Harry simplemente gruñó.

_**Seamus explicó cómo Neville había entendido el funcionamiento de la sala, haciendo imposible que los Carrow, los verdugos personales de Hogwarts, o alguno de sus partidarios entraran. Además de que la habitación no producía comida. 'Sí, bueno, la comida es una de las cinco excepciones de la ley de Gamp sobre la transformación elemental'. Dijo Ron, para sorpresa de todos.**_

En la sala todos comenzaron a reír y vitorear, mientras Ron hacía reverencias y Hermione rodaba los ojos, desesperada y ruborizada por lo tonto que podía ser su novio a veces. Lo jaló para que se sentara y el chico besó su mejilla, haciendo que los merodeadores volvieran a hacerles burla.

_**Harry recibió otra visión de Voldemort, había descubierto la ausencia del anillo. Neville les pidió que le dijeran, pero Harry se negó. Justo después, Luna y Dean entraron por el pasaje. Lo único que Harry quería era buscar el horrocrux y Neville le exigía que les dejaran ayudar. Él seguía refutando, cuando Ginny, Fred, George y Lee Jordan entraron. Además de Cho Chang, su ex-novia. Comenzaba a salirse de control.**_

Ginny golpeó a Harry al escuchar el nombre de Cho, mientras los demás reían y chiflaban.

- Dale, eso sólo lo pusieron para molestarme.

- Tenlo por seguro.

_**Entonces Ron y Hermione lo convencieron para que dejara que los ayudaran. Él preguntó si había algún objeto perteneciente a Ravenclaw. Luna respondió que la diadema perdida, y Cho dijo que se había perdido siglos atrás, pero que la estatua de Rowena en su sala común tenía una copia y que ella podría llevarlo si quería, él estaba por aceptar, pero Ginny le dijo que Luna lo llevaría.**_

Eso fue suficiente para los presentes para echarse a reír como desquiciados. Ginny se ruborizó violentamente en una carrera con su cabello para ver cuál alcanzaba un rojo más intenso. Harry rió y tomó su mano, mientras recordaba ese momento.

- No iba a dejar que te tuviera en sus garras – dijo, orgullosamente.

_**En la sala común de Ravenclaw, Harry visualizó la diadema. Cuando iban a salir, Alecto Carrow había presionado su marca.**_

Algunos gritos ahogados se escucharon en la sala, pero no hubo tiempo que perder.

_**La destitución de Severus Snape. **_

_**Luna la aturdió. Amycus entró a la sala con ayuda de McGonagall y buscó a Harry, mientras intentaba despertar a su hermana. Entonces tuvo una discusión con McGonagall y le escupió. Harry le lanzó un crucio al instante. McGonagall los mantuvo bajo un imperius cuando Snape llegó. **_

Los merodeadores escupieron ante la mención de su nombre, mientras Harry frunció la nariz, era injusto para él que le trataran así, pero ya sabrían.

_**McGonagall y Snape se enfrentaron en un duelo, parecía que él iba a ganar, pero Flitwick y Slughorn salieron en ese momento. Entonces Snape saltó por la ventana, con un truco aprendido de su señor.**_

- ¿Volaba?

- Volaba.

_**Los profesores comenzaron a asegurar la escuela, intentando proteger a los alumnos. Luna y Harry regresaron a la sala de los menesteres.**_ _**Cuando la habitación estuvo a la vista, Harry resbaló unos pocos escalones del susto. Estaban apiñados, muchos más que cuando había estado allí la última vez. Kingsley y Lupin alzaron la vista hacia él, estaban Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet, Bill y Fleur, y el Señor y la Señora Weasley.**_

_**Harry les dijo que iban a luchar y que fueran al gran comedor a organizarse. La sala quedó casi vacía, sólo Lupin, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur, además de los señores Weasley y Ginny, que discutían, quedaron ahí dentro. Molly se negaba a que Ginny luchara y esta era la chica terca de siempre.**_

La aludida se enfurruñó, mientras los demás reían.

_**Su discusión se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Percy.**_

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Ginny, asombrada.

- Al final reconsideró, Gin.

- ¿Es que el tío Percy tenía problemas con la familia? – preguntó Victoire.

- ¡Uy! ¡Muchísimos!

- Pero logró reivindicarse y le recibimos con los brazos abiertos – sí, Harry era prácticamente un Weasley.

_**Molly abrazó a su hijo, cubierta en lágrimas y su padre lo abrazó. Después de eso, Lupin propuso que Ginny se quedara en la sala de los menesteres, para que no se sintiera tan mal sin estar en la pelea. El señor Weasley aceptó.**_

_**Harry preguntó por Ron y Hermione y Ginny dijo que habían dicho algo sobre un baño; antes de que pudiera descifrarlo, pudo ver que Voldemort ya estaba en Hogwarts.**_

- ¡¿Qué esperas?! – reclamó Lily a Sirius.

- ¡Nada! ¡Ya voy, mujer! ¡Qué tengo seca la garganta!

- ¡Oh, dame eso!

_**La batalla en Hogwarts.**_

_**En el gran salón, todo estaba comenzando a organizarse. Entonces la voz de Voldemort les llevó una advertencia, diciéndoles que les entregaran a Harry Potter y les dejarían vivir. Pansy Parkinson dijo que entregaran a Harry. Pero todos los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs se interpusieron entre los Slytherins y Harry. **_

_**McGonagall le dijo que ella y el resto de los Slytherins abandonaran el castillo, luego los Ravenclaws, pero muchos de ellos se quedaron. Mucho más Hufflepuffs y la mitad de los Gryffindors. **_

_**Harry aún no encontraba a sus amigos. Ahora no podía ordenar sus pensamientos y necesitaba buscar el horrocrux. Entonces vio a Nick, casi decapitado y le pidió que le indicara quién era el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw.**_

_**La dama gris era… gris. Además de Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de Rowena. Ella, celosa de su madre, robó la diadema y huyó. El barón sanguinario fue a buscarla, a pedirle que regresara con él, cuando ella se negó, él la apuñaló y se suicidó por la culpa.**_

_**La diadema fue escondida en Albania. Seguramente Voldemort la había encontrado, hecho horrocrux y devuelta al castillo cuando fue a pedir trabajo en él.**_

_**Harry le agradeció. Encontró a Hagrid, que le dijo que había estado en el bosque. Estaba con moretones y su fea cara…**_

- ¡Harry! – le recriminó Lily.

- ¿Qué? ¡Era la verdad!

… _**y su fea cara le recordó el busto de un viejo brujo al que el mismo Harry había puesto una peluca y había adornado con una diadema.**_

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron muchos.

- ¡No tenía idea de lo que era en ese momento!

_**Entonces Ron y Hermione aparecieron. '¿Dónde habían estado?' preguntó 'En la cámara de los secretos'. Entonces le explicaron que los colmillos del basilisco tienen veneno, con el cual podían destruir los Horrocruxes.**_

_**Corrieron a la sala de los menesteres, donde se encontraban Ginny, Tonks y la señora Longbottom. Harry les pidió que salieran. Ron recordó algo. 'Los elfos domésticos, no queremos más Dobbys, ¿o sí?' y Hermione lo besó. Harry se exasperó. '¿Aquí? ¡Qué estamos en una guerra!'**_

Ginny golpeó nuevamente a Harry.

- Qué falta de tacto tienes – le recriminó – eres casi como Ron.

- ¡Eh!

_**Una vez que estaban fuera pensó 'Necesito un lugar para esconder algo'. La puerta se abrió. Cuando por fin lograron encontrarla, Malfoy y sus secuaces aparecieron. Entonces Crabbe inició un fuego que no pudieron controlar y se quemó la sala de los menesteres junto con él. Harry salvó la vida de Malfoy y Ron y Hermione la de Goyle.**_

- Increíble. Fueron enemigos en sus años de Hogwarts y les salvaron la vida – Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo que nos distingue de los mortífagos.

_**La diadema cayó al fuego y fue destruida.**_

Harry comenzó a palidecer notablemente, al igual que Ron y Hermione, sabían lo que seguía.

_**Los gritos de duelo se escuchaban y, en un momento, el aire explotó. Todo estaba en ruinas y Fred estaba muerto.**_

Ginny comenzó a sollozar violentamente al escuchar eso y se refugió en los brazos de Harry, que no se encontraba en un mejor estado. Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin siquiera pedir permiso.

_**La varita de sauco.**_

_**Harry entró en la mente de Voldemort, intentando averiguar el paradero de la serpiente. Voldemort estaba en la casa de los gritos, esperando a Harry. La lucha era sangrienta y había muchos caídos. Al salir, centenares de dementores los seguían. Hermione le pidió que convocara su patronus. El terrier de Ron, la nutria de Hermione, la liebre de Luna, el cerdo de Ernie y el zorro de Seamus, pero no era suficiente. 'Está bien, Harry, piensa en algo feliz' le dijo Luna. '¿Algo feliz?' preguntó él. 'Está bien, todos estamos aquí, luchamos contigo'. Entonces una pequeña chispa plateada, luego una neblina y un potente ciervo hizo que los dementores se alejaran.**_

_**Harry entró con Ron y Hermione al sauce boxeador. Al acercarse, escucharon a Snape hablando con Voldemort. Decía que la varita no le funcionaba como él esperaba. La había tomado de la tumba de Dumbledore, ¿no era así? Entonces, ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Porque él no había matado a Dumbledore, sino Snape. Para ser dueño de la varita, debería matarlo a él.**_

En la sala, un grito se ahogó conjuntamente, mientras entendían lo que seguía.

_**Nagini asestó un golpe mortal contra Snape. Entonces Voldemort salió de ahí. Harry se acercó a Snape, que le tendió una memoria y le pidió que lo mirara a los ojos.**_

- No entiendo – dijo Padfoot.

- Al morir, no vio los ojos de Harry, sino los de Lily – comentó Hermione.

- Oh – James se veía furioso ante ese pensamiento.

Y justo en ese momento, las llamas devolvieron a un Severus Snape. Muchas varitas se apuntaron hacia él en ese preciso momento. Snape simplemente arqueó una ceja y miró a Harry, que les pidió que las bajaran. Severus tomó el papel del capítulo y se dispuso a leer.

_**La memoria del príncipe.**_

_**Voldemort lanzó otra advertencia. Regresaron al gran comedor, donde encontraron los cuerpos de Fred, Tonks y Lupin.**_

Los merodeadores soltaron un aullido y las lágrimas caían por las lágrimas de Feline y Victoire; Teddy hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar nuevamente.

_**Harry fue al despacho de Dumbledore a ver la memoria. Observó a dos niñas columpiarse; una pelirroja y una rubia. Hermanas. La pelirroja comenzaba a mostrar sus primeras señas de magia. La rubia temía y un chico de cabello negro les hacía evidente el hecho de que existía la magia. La pelirroja compartía tiempo con él, mientras le explicaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo al que pertenecían. La chica dudaba, pues su hermana le decía que todo era mentira.**_

_**Luego estaba en la estación nueve y tres cuartos y la pelirroja intentaba disculparse con su hermana por tener poderes y ella no. La rubia simplemente la insultaba. El viaje en tren, la aparición de Potter…**_

James apretó los puños en ese momento, pero no hizo ningún comentario, quería saber a qué llegaría con todo eso.

_**La selección de las casas.**_

_**La pelirroja y el chico caminaban por los terrenos, ella le decía que no le agradaban sus amigos, él le decía que Potter y sus amigos tampoco eran santos. Ella se molestaba y volvía al tema de sus amigos.**_

_**Luego la escena después de sus TIMOS. Su discusión. Cómo hablaron después de eso.**_

_**Cuando llegó con Dumbledore, pidiendo que no le asesinara. Entonces le advirtió, le rogó que la mantuviera a salvo. Aceptó sus insultos y pidió que mantuviera a salvo a toda su familia. Ofreció a cambio lo que pidiera.**_

'_**Dijo que la mantendría a salvo'. Dumbledore explicó lo que en verdad había sucedido, al menos lo que parecían las cosas en ese momento.**_

La mirada de Snape se encontró brevemente con la de Padfoot.

_**Entonces Snape juró proteger al hijo de Lily.**_

El asombro no se hizo esperar, pero al profesor de pociones pareció no importarle.

_**Su opinión después de la primera clase de Potter. La petición de Dumbledore para que checara a Quirrel. El oscurecimiento de la marca en el cuarto año de Potter, durante el torneo de los tres magos. Snape curaba la mano ennegrecida del director y le reprochaba su tontería al ponerse el anillo. Sólo le quedaba un año de vida, cuando mucho. La discusión de los planes de Voldemort para que Malfoy lo asesinara. Cómo Dumbledore le pedía que lo asesinara. ¿Asesinar a aquél que le dio una segunda oportunidad? Pero accedió, después de todo. La petición para que asesinara a Nagini. Le pedía tantas cosas pero no podía confiar en él completamente. Entonces Dumbledore le confesó que Harry tenía que morir.**_

Lily comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente, al igual que Ginny. James, Padfoot, Moony y Feline no sabían qué hacer ni qué pensar, se encontraban totalmente en estado de shock.

'_**El chico tiene una parte del alma de Voldemort dentro de él, así que debe morir'. '¿Debe morir?' preguntó 'Sí y debe asesinarlo Voldemort, es esencial'. Eso enfureció a Severus. 'Me ha usado. Lo hemos protegido tanto, solamente para que muera en el momento correcto'. Dumbledore lo miró '¿Te has encariñado con el chico?' '¿Con el chico?' Severus convocó su patronus, una cervatilla plateada.**_

_**Dumbledore le ordenaba que diera la fecha correcta para el traslado de Harry. Él usó el imperius para que Mudungus dijera que la idea de la poción había sido suya. Cortando la oreja de George con el sectusempra. Y con la segunda parte de la carta de Lily en el suelo de la habitación de Sirius.**_

_**Phineas trayendo noticias de su ubicación, para poder darles la espada. Y Potter salió del pensadero.**_

- Bien, ya cumplí. Escucharon lo que tenían que escuchar de mí, ahora me iré.

- ¡Sev! – le llamó Lily, cubierta de lágrimas. Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla suavemente. Él llevó su mano al lugar exacto y con una última lágrima cayendo dijo:

- Siempre te amé, Lily – y las llamas se lo llevaron.

James simplemente había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó a su esposa llamar el nombre de su enemigo. Más sus últimas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente por siempre. Pronto sintió el cálido cuerpo de Lily junto a él y la abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndola suya.

_**El bosque otra vez.**_

_**Ahora lo sabía, debía de morir. El último Horrocrux, Nagini, alguien tendría que encargarse de él. Pero no sería tan difícil, esperaba. Cuando iba caminando hacia su muerte, observó que Colin Creevy estaba muerto. ¿Cuántos iban ya? Con suerte él y Voldemort serían los últimos.**_

_**Se encontró con Neville y le encomendó que se asegurara de que mataran a Nagini. Negó que fuera a entregarse.**_

Neville soltó un gruñido, en desaprobación.

- Piénsalo, Neville, no me habrías dejado hacerlo. Era necesario, pero podrías no entenderlo.

_**Siguió su camino y vio a Ginny, pero no tuvo la fortaleza para acercársele. Esa era la última vez que la vería y no habría podido decirle cuanto la amaba.**_

Por tercera ocasión, Ginny golpeó su brazo y se abrazó a él.

- No hagas eso, nunca jamás – susurró.

_**Tomó la Snitch de su bolsa. La presionó contra sus labios y dijo: 'Estoy a punto de morir'. La piedra de la resurrección estaba ahí. La usó y vio a sus padres, a Sirius y a Lupin. Ellos le dieron fuerza para enfrentar lo que seguía y dejó de verlos cuando el jet verde daba contra él.**_

Ginny, Hermione y Lily estaban inconsolables al escuchar eso. No podían parar de llorar, entonces Padfoot continuó leyendo.

_**King's Cross.**_

_**Vio un pequeño bulto, que se movía impacientemente. Intentó ayudarlo, pero al acercarse, simplemente le dio repulsión. 'No puedes' dijo Dumbledore.**_

'_**Usted está muerto'**_

- ¡Harry! ¡No seas grosero! – exclamó Lily. Harry sonrió, culpablemente.

'_**Oh, sí' '¿Entonces yo estoy muerto?' '¡Ah! Esa es la cuestión. No, me parece que no'.**_

- ¿No? – rugió la sala.

- Estoy aquí, por si se habían olvidado.

_**Harry descifró que al dejarse matar deliberadamente, la parte del alma de Voldemort había muerto, pero la suya no, aunando que Voldemort compartía su sangre. Después de una larga charla, Harry regresó a su cuerpo.**_

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- Voldemort mató la parte de su alma que estaba en mi cuerpo. No me mató porque tenía mi sangre en él. Supongo que el que sigue es el último.

_**El fallo en el plan.**_

_**Lo mató ante los ojos de Hagrid. Narcisa Malfoy confirmó su muerte, aún después de comprobar que tenía pulso y de comprobar que Draco estaba bien. Hagrid lo cargó hasta el castillo, por órdenes de Voldemort. **_

_**Se detuvieron y Voldemort lo tachó de cobarde y traidor, para luego seguir y mostrar su cuerpo a todos. Los gritos de desesperación y negación eran desgarradores y Harry deseaba contestarles, pero no podía. Entonces escuchó una riña, vio un destello de color y se escuchó un gruñido de dolor.**_

_**Neville. Voldemort le ofreció unirse a él, pero Neville lo rechazó. Al hombre-serpiente le dio igual y convocó al sombrero seleccionador y lo quemó frente a todos. Grawp, el medio hermano de Hagrid, creó una distracción suficiente para que Neville tomara el sombrero, sacara la espada y matara a Nagini.**_

_**Se desató el caos. Todas las criaturas, magos y brujas combatieron en un pandemónium. Harry observó la batalla, buscando a Voldemort, hasta que lo vio apuntando su varita a Molly Weasley y convocó un escudo, luego retiró la capa de invisibilidad y chillidos y vítores se escucharon.**_

_**Harry le dijo a Voldemort que la Varita de sauco era verdaderamente de él. Malfoy desarmó a Dumbledore, por lo que él era el maestro, pero Harry desarmó a Malfoy.**_

_**Voldemort lanzó un avada y Harry un expelliarmus, haciendo que el avada de Voldemort se le regresara y muriera en ese momento.**_

Las llamas se llevaron el pergamino, dejando una nota.

'Tienen una hora'.

Los presentes se observaron y comenzaron a deliberar. Sirius fue a avisarle a Daisy y ella le pidió que le dijera a Remus que quería hablar con él. Entre lágrimas se disculpó y, cuando estuvo presentable, salió del cuarto. Las discusiones seguían y una hora se fue rápidamente.

El piso comenzó a temblar, de repente y una gran y cegadora luz los encandiló.


	22. Capítulo 22

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

¡Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su final! Esperen la segunda parte, que es un final alternativo a este. Un beso a todos! Gracias!

* * *

**Conociendo el futuro.**

**Capítulo 22. Epílogo.**

El sol brilló por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando la cara de la chica, mientras fruncía el ceño. La pequeña Lily Potter despertó abruptamente y se sintió desubicada al encontrarse de nuevo en su recamara. Tenía un vago recuerdo de lo que había soñado. Sus padres habían viajado al pasado para cambiar su futuro y poder vivir mejor. Había mucha gente a la que no conocía, pero había crecido escuchando hablar de ellos. Salió de la cama con un salto y corrió hasta la habitación de sus padres. Subió a la cama donde aún se encontraban y comenzó a brincar sobre ella.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? - preguntó un pelinegro.

- ¡Tuve un sueño! - Harry se incorporó y tomó en brazos a su hija, sentándola en su regazo.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Lily asintió fervientemente - ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

- ¡Tú y mami y tía Hermione y tío Ron y tía Luna y tío Neville y muchos, muchos más viajaban al pasado, con los abuelos y leían un libro en el que tú luchabas contra Voldemort y se iban a quedar en el pasado para cambiarlo y hacer un mundo mejor! - exclamó la pelirroja, emocionada. Harry rió levemente y besó la frente de su pequeña.

- Qué interesante, mi amor.

- ¿¡Lo van a hacer!?

- No, linda. Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas como están. Además, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito.

- ¿Y qué necesitas, papi? - el ojiverde sonrió.

- A ti, a tus hermanos y a tu mami - Lily compartió la sonrisa con su padre, mostrando un agujero donde le faltaba un diente - te amo, pequeña.

- Y yo a ti, papi - contestó ella, abrazándolo. A Harry le costó separarse de ella, pero lo hizo, para decirle:

- Ve a despertar a tus hermanos, anda.

- ¡Sí!

La pequeña pelirroja salió corriendo del cuarto y se escuchó entrando al cuarto de sus hermanos y gritándoles para que despertaran. Harry Potter se recostó de nuevo y se acomodó para abrazar a su esposa. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que su hija le había preguntado y lo que le había respondido. Todo era cierto, pero si le aseguraran que terminaría con la maravillosa familia que tenía en ese momento, volvería en el tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

Ginny se removió y buscó sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Harry la besó suavemente, sonriendo. La mirada castaña de su mujer se fijó en él y le sonrió levemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba de la cama. Harry salió tras ella y la atrapó por la cintura.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes un enorme complejo de héroe? – Harry rió frescamente y besó la frente de Ginny.

- Muchas veces.

- Ah, creí que no lo había hecho.

Dicho eso, se cambió y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Harry fue a buscar a sus hijos; al entrar al cuarto de James, Albus y Lily estaban saltando sobre su cama, pero James aún no parecía dar señales de estar despierto. El pelinegro se acercó a la cama y abrazó a sus dos pequeños y besó sus cabezas, mientras los bajaba al suelo.

Se colocó sobre James y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras el chico se retorcía entre risas y pedía piedad a su padre. Lily y Albus habían subido de nuevo a la cama y atacaron a su padre entre los dos, terminando en un ataque de cosquillas ellos también. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Harry bajó a atender.

Ron, Hermione y sus pequeños, Hugo y Rose, se encontraban bajo el umbral de la puerta, con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Después de saludarlos, los dejó entrar y los pasó a la cocina, donde Ginny ya tenía todo listo.

- No creerán el sueño más extraño que tuvieron Rose y Hugo – comentó Hermione.

- Lo más extraño es que soñaron exactamente lo mismo – siguió Ron.

- ¿Ah, sí? Lily también se despertó diciendo que había soñado algo.

- Pues Rose dijo que había soñado con que volvíamos en el tiempo a la época en que tú tenías un año, Harry – el pelinegro casi escupe el jugo.

- Lo sé, es totalmente ridículo…

- Hermione, Lily tuvo el mismo sueño – dijo una pálida Ginny, mientras miraba a su marido, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿James, Albus, pueden venir un momento? – los llamó Hermione. Los niños tardaron en llegar y cuando lo hicieron, tenían las mejillas sonrosadas, seguramente por estar jugando - ¿Tuvieron algún sueño interesante?

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron los dos, al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a relatar el sueño que habían tenido.

- ¡…Y papá salvaba a sus tíos, los Dursley!

- ¡Y dijeron que había luchado contra un dragón!

- ¡Y entonces un gran rayo de luz apareció!

- ¡Y desperté!

Los adultos se miraron y dejaron que los chicos regresaran a jugar. Hermione parecía estar buscando la respuesta a todo eso, intentando descifrar el misterio detrás de todo eso. Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo que pasaba, mientras Ron comía todo lo que podía. Hubo un momento en el que Hermione murmuraba cosas inentendibles aceleradamente, y Harry supo que lo tenía todo entendido.

La observó, pacientemente, esperando a que terminara de atar cabos para que pudiese explicarle el por qué los cinco niños habían soñado con eso. De pronto, su cabeza se alzó precipitadamente, mientras ahogaba un grito. Ron miró a su esposa, con interés y preocupación, mientras Ginny esperaba a que hablara.

- Posored Incantatem – susurró, pálida como la cera.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Cuando algo tiene que hacerse e implica a ciertas partes, si es lo suficientemente poderoso o necesario, puede pasar algo como esto; lo que no entiendo es por qué nuestros hijos son los que lo vieron.

- Tal vez… Porque ellos lo entenderían mejor que nosotros y no lo tomaríamos tan en cuenta como ellos – propuso Ginny. Hermione asintió, asimilando la propuesta de su cuñada.

- O puede que todo sea una coincidencia – dijo Ron.

- Sí, es lo más probable – concordó Harry.

Pero las mujeres solo se miraron, dudando la verdad de esas palabras. Después de un tiempo, olvidaron el tema y vivieron sus vidas normalmente, pero la duda los asaltaba de vez en cuando, justo cuando pensaban en el pasado y en lo que les gustaría cambiar; más el pensar en sus hijos y pareja, desechaban la idea y volvían a la realidad.

'Desearía que fuese verdad' pensó Harry, una noche, mientras besaba a su esposa y apagaba la luz.


End file.
